Shooting Star
by N.K Olesen
Summary: The Cullens' moved to another town and Jacob moves with them for Nessie's sake. What if imprinting isn't as easy as everyone think it is? Will Jake and Nessie get their happy ending? And what if vamps and shifters isn't the only thing out there?
1. Chapter 1 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**So this is my very first fan fiction! I'm really excited about it, and eager to hear somebody's oppinion. **

**Thank you, anyway.  
N. K Olesen.  
_**

**1. New house, new town, new college, new love pt 1**

**Jacob's POV**

I was worried when Carlisle and Edward called me. They never called me! Carlisle sounded anxious for me to stop by their vampire crypt. A little reluctant I had agreed coming down for a while, but I wasn't going to pop in every second for their sake! What was I? A dog? Hardly. I was only reluctant because of the fact that Carlisle had said it wasn't because of they needed someone to babysit Nessie – and she wasn't even going to be there -, but it was because they wanted a serious "man to man" talk with me. Ugh – I was so not doing this. But I guess I still hadn't gotten over that I shouldn't count them as enemies anymore. Okay, maybe I was still being a little too unfriendly compared to their hospitality. I mean, they'd accepted my imprint on Nessie. That would be the same thing as accepting that I was taking away Nessie from them forever, when she grew old enough. But I didn't think like that at all about our future. I hadn't thought much, really, about our future. Did our future need a whole lot speculation? No, I didn't think so. It would come natural when the time was there.

Today was exactly two months since the whole Volturi thing. It still made me shudder when their name was spoken. But I always tried hiding my brief scared feelings when I thought about them.

"I'm going to Nessie's," I shouted to Billy, as I went through the door. It was too embarrassing – not really knowing why I felt that way – to tell Billy I was only going there to talk with Edward and Carlisle.

I stripped quickly - curious to know what they wanted to talk to me about – and phased to run as fast I managed. The trees flew by me in a green blurry mess, and if it wasn't for my wolf nose I probably wouldn't know where I was heading. The disgusting vampire scent was easy to follow. I wouldn't admit to myself that I'd gotten strangely used to have the burning scent in my nose. I'd gotten used to it! That's a load of crap, Jacob, and you know it!

Their enormous house came into view. I phased back and put my clothes on with clumsy movements. Why was I so eager for this… _meeting_?  
Nessie had just stepped outside the door with Rosalie in her hand. The blonde psycho vampire scowled at me, and I scowled back at her with my best killer scowl. It worked. She quickly looked away, pretending to have seen something interesting in the forest. Nessie saw it too and pressed her eyebrows together with a mad expression.

"You two! You behave nicely. " She demanded. She turned to the blondie. "Rose, don't be so mad at Jake. He's going to stay with me forever, whether you like it or not, because he's my best friend." She startled me a little by saying so intense words. The words sounded strange when spoken with such a girlie high soprano. Rosalie looked indifferent. Nessie turned to look at me, trying to look adult and serious, but I was close to burst into laughter. "Jacob, don't scowl like that at Aunt Rosalie. I love her, and she's my family."

I grinned teasingly at Nessie.

"Jake!" She said like correcting a naughty child. "Listen to me."

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mom."

Her glance turned accusing. "I and Aunt Rosalie are going hunting. We're back in an hour. And remember you promised you would read a bedtime story for me. You better be there," She warned, like it was something I would forget.

"I didn't forget," I defended. Having promised Nessie something, I would never forget. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Won't you be here when I'm back?" She asked. Her lower lip pouted in a heart rending expression.

"Um, sweetie," I started, having a difficulty saying no to an angel face like that, also noticing Blondie looking a little too amused. "I have a pack to lead, y'know."

"Well, just promise me you'll be there to read a bed time story!"

Why was she doubting me so much? I had never cancelled any of our plans! "I promise, honey," I said and hugged her lightly as I headed for the door. Rosalie the whole time tried to ignore us.

Edward was at his piano and Carlisle was sitting expressionless in the couch staring in the empty air. Edward rose up when he heard me come in and drifted to sit beside Carlisle.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle greeted politely. Edward nodded at me.

"Um, yeah," I said as I'd sat stiffly at the couch. "Er, what –"

"We're moving, Jacob." Edward said interrupting my almost stuttering words.

What? I – I… They couldn't just take Nessie away from me. Edward knows just how much I depend on her. She's my life! I could feel my eyes starting to irritate and burn, as it sunk into my mind.

"But of course, Jacob, we'll give you an option. An option to learn." Carlisle said.

My gaze turned questioningly.

"We're moving out of Forks, because we look much younger than we're supposed to be." Carlisle informed. Yeah, Carlisle was supposed to be thirty and he looked like he was in his early twenties. "We're giving you an option to follow us, because we know how hard it is for you to be away from Nessie."

Edward held a finger up to stop me, when I opened my mouth to disagree with the idea. I couldn't possibly go with them when I had my pack and all.

"We're not giving Nessie away to an uneducated man. You're going to finish High School. We'll teach you and when time comes you're going to College. You will not only be learning the basic things you learn in High School. Consider it a life experience as well, Jacob." Edward said. "You can phase anytime and lead your pack from there. And you can even go on weekend trips to La Push once in a while."

My mind floated over with thoughts, worries, but also something else. Excitement. Eagerness. I wanted this. I wanted to be able to keep Nessie living the life style she did now – spending all the money she wanted to spend.

"How – How far are we talking?" I mumbled. Why the fuck was I stuttering? _Keep it cool, Jacob!  
_  
"Eatonville," Edward said. "But it's only our houses that is there. You'll finish High School in a year."

I snorted. I had two years to go, and they thought I would get it done in one year. Those vampires truly _are_ crazy!

"Let me finish, Jacob," Edward said irritated. "Eatonville is not much bigger than Forks – maybe even smaller. You'll be staying there until you're going to College. We're going to College in Lacey near Olympia."

"We?" I said sceptically.

"Yes, Me, Bella, Nessie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie."

I stiffened. Well, that's just great. Me and a whole bunch of vampires – would it really get any better?

I snorted again.

"Jacob. This is serious," Edward said sternly.

"I can't –" I paused not really knowing why. "I can't afford College."

"We will pay for you, and do not attempt to reject our offer. This is a great deal for you Jacob. Please keep that in mind. Alice will learn you how do handle your economy and financials." Carlisle said.

I sighed, trying to make sense of the confusing thoughts running through my mind.

Carlisle noticed my confusion. "Think about it for a few days and come tell us what you've decided."

"When are you going, anyway?" I mused.

"We'll be spending Christmas here for Charlie's sake, but I'm afraid New Years will be in Eatonville."

Billy would be alright – he had Charlie and Sue. But I was worried about my pack. Seth was my beta – Leah had retired as soon as the Volturi thing had passed – but I wasn't sure if he could handle it alone. He was just a little kid. Would I – could I – leave it all behind for Nessie and my own sake? Would I leave my pack abandoned? The questions kept echoing in my head.

Carlisle rose up and smiled a little apologetic. "Sorry, but I need to be at the hospital now." He flew out the door, before I reached to react.  
A sudden tension started building up as soon as Carlisle's always cheerful piece of mind left the bright living room. Edward watched me with narrowed eyes, as I prepared myself for some kind of attack coming from him. He almost looked amused.

"Twelve years." He said with a surprisingly hard voice.

I frowned. What was he talking about? I would not be back to La Push before twelve years had passed if I went with them? Was that what he meant?

Edward shook his head slowly. "I want twelve years before you're taking my daughter away."

I met his eyes, and something in those dark eyes told me, that if I tried to take her away from him before those twelve years had passed, he _would _attack me.

"Don't worry, Edward." Why was I comforting a bloodsucker? I was getting just as crazy and insane as them. "I'm not gonna take her away."

"You don't know what you're saying. I promise you, that when you fall in love with her and she in you, you're gonna ask me to have her before those twelve years have passed."

I'm wasn't thinking like that at all! Why did everyone seem to just know that I and Nessie's relationship would turn romantic someday? I really doubted that. For crying out loud she wasn't even a year old yet, and everyone kept saying they knew she would fall in love with me.

"Edward, trust me." I mumbled. "I won't."

"Weird as it sounds, I _do_ trust you, Jacob." He answered. "But not enough to believe you right now. Imprinting is something unavoidable."

"I know it is, but… I and Nessie are just not like that."

"Yet," Edward added reluctantly.

I sighed, and stretched. My joints cracked louder than usual. I needed sleep. But I promised to run a patrol with Quil today, so I guess I should be heading to the woods...

"Get some sleep. To think this throughout you need a clear mind," He interrupted.

"Stay out of my head," I hissed, not as harshly as I meant it to.

I left the house shaking, and phasing short seconds after having tied my old cut-off jeans in my leather string around my ankle.

_Hiya Jake!_ Quil thought truly happy to have me with him.

_Hey._

_So aren't you excited for tonight, eh?_

Embry had arranged a movie night filled with horror films for just the three of us, as we used to back in the days. It seemed like such a long time ago, but only one and a half year had passed by.

_Sure, sure._

Quil quickly noticed the lack of enthusiasm in my voice. He was a little silent, but couldn't keep it in for long. _What's going on, Jake? You seem distant._

_The Cullens are moving. _I thought idly.

_They are? Finally! 'Bout time. _

I growled hoarsely at him. _I'm going with them._

_You _what_! Going with them? What the fuck are you talking about? Jake, man, you're the leader. You can't just leave us like that. _He panicked. But I could hear in his thoughts that it wasn't because of I left them – he was afraid the leeches would kill me.

_Quil, I'm going. They won't hurt me or anything – it'll just hurt more on them if they even try. Besides I'm doing this to be with Nessie._  
Yes, it was for Nessie's fault I was doing this – maybe even mine as well.

And just like that - not even weighing my options - I had decided to go live with the Cullens for a whole decade.

**Is this going to work out just fine? Is Quil right in worrying about Jacob's survival while being with the Cullens?  
**


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**1. New house, new town, new college, new love pt 2**

**Nessie's POV**

I was considering myself in the mirror that day. For the first time, really seeing how I looked. Long bronzy hair, with dancing uncontrollable curls. Light chocolate brown eyes. Slim and pale body. Sharp cheekbones and nose. I wasn't exactly satisfied with my look. I could point out millions of girls prettier than me.

It was now a month since my sixth birthday. I looked sixteen-seventeen and I was still growing, which was a good thing.  
We were starting in College tomorrow, and I was beyond excited. I was so happy and full of joy.

When we first moved here, I and Jacob didn't see each other much. He was always studying or running in the woods. He lived with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and I lived with, mom, dad, Alice and Jasper. I liked it that way, though I wished Jacob was staying with me. But it wasn't as bad like when he was visiting La Push and I wasn't allowed to come with him. That was like hell. I couldn't really explain it, but something was dragging me towards him. I could feel the pull, and my heart start bleeding whenever he left me behind.

Jacob had finished High School in a year – much to his surprise – and because of me, he had waited to approach College, because I didn't look old enough yet to go to College. He'd build motorbikes and cars awhile. He even sold some of them! But most surprisingly he and Rosalie had become friends because of having the exact same hobby. I guess miracles _did_ happen, even in a sleepy town like Eatonville.

We had all chosen to take a four year long Bachelor degrees. Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper had chosen the Bachelor of Science in Engineering and Technology, Emmett, mom and dad had chosen the Bachelor of Philosophy, and I and Alice had chosen the Bachelor of Interior Design.

Jacob knocked the door, and opened carefully.

"Hi Jake!" I squealed and smiled.

"Hey Nessie," He said as he hugged me casually. And that's when it hit me; how beautiful he is. How dazzling he is. How… amazing he is.  
It knocked the breath out of me for a few seconds. I gasped for breath, eagerly trying to hide how dazzled I was.

"So College, huh?" He said, and sat on my bed smiling widely.

"Um, yes." I was still stunned. Stunned by his hoarse and soft voice. Stunned by his elegant movements. Stunned by his perfect white smile.

I started fidgeting.

"What's wrong with you, Ness? You look like you're completely elsewhere,"

I shook my head, slowly realizing I'd froze. My eyes flickered around, noticing everything about Jacob. His big mussels, his russet skin, his black perfect-length hair and his beautiful face.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow," I lied.

"Would it make you feel better if you arrived with style? I'm sure Edward with let you sit on the back of my motorcy –"

"Yes!" I beamed. I didn't know where it came from but I felt another burst of joy, by the thought I was going to be so close to him.

"Okay, then. It's a deal," He mumbled, luckily not having noticed my alarming anxiousness. He held his hand up for a high five. I smacked it hard, but he didn't notice at all. I don't know why, but the brief second our hands were pushed against each other, I noticed how perfect they fit together. I stifled a sigh. He would just ask why I sighed, and I would have to lie. I hated lying to him.

"What are we doing today?" Jacob asked cheerfully. Then I had the weirdest feeling ever. It was like… I don't know… like something was circling around in my stomach. Almost a ticklish feeling. Just that the feeling had excitement to it, and… something else. I couldn't exactly compare it to anything as I stood there – frozen again – and feverishly tried to pull together to say something. Anything!

"Nessie, don't be so nervous about tomorrow. I will protect you from anything. Besides, I'm sure I'll be the excluded one, y'know. I'm gonna be the weird native boy, looking like he's twenty-five instead of eighteen as the other kids do." He chuckled, misreading me.

_I don't fit in either. I fit in with you – only you. _That's what I wanted say, but was embarrassed and shy to say it. Until now we'd just had a deep casual friend relationship. What was wrong with me? That was when it occurred to me what was happening. I was falling in love with him – my best friend, big brother and protector. I was a pervert. Who exactly fell in love with someone old enough to be your father? Nessie, no. It's just your crazy imagination. No! This is not happening. No, it isn't.

"I'll follow you to class," He offered, when he saw my frown.

I buried my face in my hands, realizing this wasn't something I could keep for myself – waiting for it to pass – when my dad was a mind reader. Maybe he already knew – he was just downstairs.

I could suddenly feel Jacob's arms around me. "I'll eat lunch with you too. I promise nothing will ever happen to you,"

I nodded at him, trying to wipe the emotions off my face. I was very aware that he stood very close to me, and that his bare skin touched me. I could feel a tingling in my body, which threatened to explode with emotions I couldn't put into words. I used him. He was worried about my nervousness for tomorrow, which actually didn't exist. Now he had promised to drive me on his motorcycle, follow me to my classes and even eat lunch with me. I hated myself for thinking it, but what else could I get him to promise me? I managed to shove the thought away before it did any damage.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" He asked trying to cheer me up.

I didn't need any cheering up, but accepted his offer anyway. We decided to take off after dinner. The cinema in Eatonville wasn't more than ten minutes away – two minutes if you drove fast as Jacob always does.

We hung out for an hour, and then he had to leave to phase and coordinate his wolves in La Push. I was excited to spend the evening with my own personal wolf.

I went to Alice's closet to see if she had any clothes appropriate for tonight. I wanted something with a fine balance between sexy, glamorous and elegant. As I kind of expected, Alice was already in there holding clothes in her arms.

"No matter what you're planning on doing tonight, you'll be looking amazingly stylish. I promise," She mumbled smugly. She reached me the clothes and sighed. "I really liked that outfit." She added as if she was sad to let me have it, but I knew she loved giving me clothes. She loved buying new outfits too, so I didn't feel bad at all.

"Thanks, Alice," I said and hugged her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She just laughed sounding like bells.

"But... don't you have a coral pink top for underneath this?"

"It's me picking your outfit! Just wear it, okay?" She said with the same smug voice.

What Alice had put together for me was just what I needed, and it of course fit me perfectly. It was tight midnight blue jeans meant to be looking a little worn out, and a long tight black shirt that had see trough lace at the cleavage. What was I supposed to wear underneath then? That's when I noticed the coral pink coloured tank top. It was what I wanted. Was Alice really as cunning as me that she had remembered once a year ago when Jacob had complimented a shirt in the exact same shade? Was it a coincidence? I could speculate the rest of my life and would never know. I didn't have the guts to ask her, because she would just become all smug about me and Jacob. And then oops! It would slip to my mom that I was making myself look good when just seeing a movie with Jake. It would be beyond embarrassing. Oh, why was I feeling like... kissing him? This wasn't normal I was sure.

I sank a lump. I drifted around making myself ready. I never used so much time on my appearance – I even put more makeup on than just my usual mascara. All these feelings hit me hard every time they hit. They came several times throughout the day. Butterflies in my stomach, confusion, frustration, excitement and ... love, I think. Love against him.

I could smell the scent of lasagne spread downstairs, and almost danced my way.

Emmett whistled teasingly at me as I approached the kitchen. I guess my cleavage was a little visible - maybe a little more than really necessary. The shirt and jeans were also really tight – maybe a little too tight. But I was glad that my mom didn't say anything about my outfit. Neither did dad. Something was wrong. I would expect the almost overdone casualness my mom showed about it, but not from my dad. He usually wasn't very happy about me getting older. I was quite sure it was mom who had put him in place. I smiled inside.

"What are you going to see?" Emmett asked.

"Um, can't remember what it was called, but it was a horror film," I muttered without interest. Usually I remembered these things, but today my mind was somewhere completely else. Jacob Black. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered up like dust just by thinking his name.

"You know six year old kids, isn't allowed to watch horror films," he joked.

"I live side by side with real horror movie monsters daily, so I'm sure nothing can scare me off," I said chuckling.  
He burst into laughter.

"And Jake will buy the tickets, anyway, Em." I added excitedly.

As dad eyes flickered past me a sad look briefly touched his face. I had expected he would be mad rather than sad.

Jake came in the door two minutes later, and knocked the breath out of me again. He ate roughly like a wolf, not noticing me really. Maybe he was starving – he would have plenty of time to notice me later.

Dad sighed almost irritated. _Stay out of my mind!_ I thought twice as irritated. He looked at me a little disapproving, but apparently obeyed.

Rosalie had gladly lent me her black high heeled Louboutin pumps. I only needed maybe twelve inches to be as tall as Jake when I wore them. I wore a wool cote and leather gloves. The weather was cool, but then I was reminded of my own personal sun, and took the gloves off again.

"Ready?" Jacob grinned at me. He was wearing a t-shirt.

"Yes," I lifted my eyebrow. "No jacket?"

"Oh! Forgot." He scrambled trough the jackets on the hooks at the entrance. He found his black leather jacket, which he only on rare occasions wore. He looked handsome in it.

"Let's go," He said under his breath.

While we drove we were both quiet. In the queue for tickets we talked randomly about what his wolves were up to lately. I was eager – but also nervous – to talk about something much more deep.

"Um, sir?" A girl voice sounded from behind us. "You dropped your –"As Jacob turned around she became abruptly silent. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Depends on who you mean," He mumbled.

"I'm Tiffany. Remember me? From the Makah rez?" She said. She was pretty in a normal way. Her hair was dark golden, with honeyed beige skin and brown eyes.

"Oh, you. Well, hello. What're you doing here?"

"It's Jacob, right?" Tiffany asked smiling friendly. Jake nodded friendly, but not looking like he'd seen the sun for the first time, like she did. "I've moved here with my younger sister, Chelsea. We've rented an apartment." She looked like she was maybe twenty-two.

"Yeah, I remember you both," Jacob said.

She suddenly stiffened. "Who's this?" She asked making a sign with her hand towards me. He voice had changed on half second. It was bitter, almost... jealous.

"This is Renesmee – she's my best friend." He said and winked at me.

"Huh," She seemed more at ease when he had said that last part. "You should come down sometime!" She invited. She made it clear to me that the invite wasn't open for me. There was a little pause. "Maybe if I got your phone number...?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." He mumbled and started saying the numbers.

She grinned up at him, as she'd saved his number on her phone. "What are you going to see?"

"That new horror movie," I said for the first time speaking up. Her eyes widened a little, as I stepped in to stand beside Jacob, so the lightening lay on me, and my face was clearly.

"T-that sounds great." She stuttered. "I'm just buying tickets for my sister and I – we're watching some romance. _Love at First Sight_, I think it was called."

She stared – almost scowled at me – in the brief pause.

"It was nice talking to you." Jacob said.

"You, too. Enjoy the movie," She muttered.

We were silent until we had settled down in our seats. Jacob definitely wasn't going to bring her up. "Who was she?" I asked hesitantly.

"One of my friends from the Makah rez," He mumbled causally. Was he blind? I started to get sulky. He hadn't noticed my clothes, and he hadn't either noticed – not that I complained – Tiffany's weak attempt to flirt.

I turned my head and promised myself to ignore him, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep it up.

"Hello again, Jacob!" Someone squealed.

I sighed. This was _so_ not happening.

"I and Chelsea decided to change our minds for this one instead," Tiffany grinned. "Our seats are higher up, but nobody's sitting here, so you don't mind we sit beside you?"

Tiffany sat beside Jacob and none of this bothered him, apparently. She babbled, from the moment she sat in the seat till the movie began, about memories and updating him about other friends from the Makah rez. I was relieved when she finally shut up. The film was violent and disgusting. My face was expressionless and didn't leave the screen once until I could hear Tiffany whisper something in Jacob's ear. It was different which senses were the strongest, and there wasn't any vampire about my hearing. I heard just as bad as normal human beings. But I was pretty sure she asked if he wanted to go home with her, and talk about memories over a glass of wine.

I could feel an unexpected emotion come to the surface of my calm facade. Anger. _Breathe, Nessie._

Jacob luckily shook his head and smiled. "I have to drive Renesmee home."

"Later then?" She whispered anxiously.

"No, I need my sleep. Some other day," He suggested.

"Renesmee. That's a weird name," I heard her whisper to herself. "Come tomorrow night at eight o'clock then?"

"Okay," Jacob answered. "Just call me tomorrow."

I was so angry and messed up that I had trouble sitting still in my seat.

When a man's head was cut over with a chain saw, Jacob turned his head to see if I could handle it. He grinned and leaned over with his lips to my ear. "Are you sure you're not having nightmares tonight?"

"Yes." I mumbled with a hard voice.

"Huh. You look pretty tense," He muttered. This was the first time he'd noticed me.

Ten minutes passed and I sensed a movement beside Jacob. Tiffany had intertwined her hand into Jacob's. This was enough - I was close to crying. I could feel my eyes burning and the anger tremble inside me, close to exploding. I rose up abruptly not even turning to look at Jacob and stumbled out of the dark cinema.

I found my phone buried in my pocket and called Rosalie. "Rose would you come pick me up? I'll be at the parking lot in front of the cinema." My voice was shaky.

"Yes, dear. We'll be there in five minutes. Just stay where you are," She said with a touch of worry in her voice.

The tears welled down my cheeks, irrationally. I stood upwards a brick wall, sniffing and trying to control my emotions.

"Nessie?" I could hear Jacob call from the entrance. I stayed quiet – I didn't want to face him now with my tears streaming and my makeup ruined.  
But I should have known he could smell my trail, he found me quicker than I'd expected.

"Nessie, honey?" He said. He'd seen me.

I glanced away trying to ignore him.

"What's wrong? Was it too scary?"

I should have known this! Why was this a surprise to me? Jacob couldn't spend the rest of his life babysitting me! He would find a girlfriend someday – an imprint – and that was just not meant to be me. I was a little sister to him! I was only his friend!

He walked over to me, grabbing my shoulder gently. "Why are you crying?" He whispered softly.

I kept gazing away, pretending he wasn't there.

He moved to stand in front of my view. "What's wro –"

"Jacob, won't you just go home or something? Or go with Tiffany?" I said bitterly. I grimaced at her name.

Emmett's new Jeep drove to the parking lot, and I got loose of his grip.

"C'mon, Nessie. At least let me drive you home,"

"Get lost, Jake." I mumbled my voice braking of anger.

I got in the backseat smacking the door a little harsher than really necessary.

Why was I mad at him? My crazy feelings weren't his fault – and they weren't really my fault either. As soon as I was away from him the sobs broke through. This was so ridiculous. I was crying and sobbing and sniffing altogether. I was sad because I had been so stupid to believe we would be together someday, sad because he had a date with Tiffany, sad because I'd acted so childish, sad that we were separated now and he could go home with Tiffany and there was nothing I could do about it, sad that he hadn't noticed me, and sad that I wasn't ever going to be more than a friend to him.

Rosalie sat in the backseat with me. She didn't ask any questions, neither Emmett who was driving insanely fast. Rosalie just held me and let me cry it all out. I tried to stop crying, but I just couldn't. There were so many suppressed feelings in me that needed to come out somehow. Crying seemed to be the best way.

Dad looked like he was trying hard to figure something out as he saw I was crying. Mom was at me in the second I stepped in, and hugged me really tight.

"Aw, honey. Come, I'll help you in bed," she said soothingly and motherly.

She helped me get my clothes and makeup off, and found a silk night dress for me. She made the bed ready while I considered myself in the mirror once again, seeing something entirely else than this morning. She was unhappy, the girl in the mirror. A torn expression was tattooed to her face and her eyes were framed with a red line because of crying the deep feelings away.

I was going to College tomorrow, but the excitement was gone. Instead I had a permanent twisted knot in my stomach. But I promised myself to never let Jacob see that side of me again, never was I going to complicate his chance of being loved by someone else than me.

And just when I was close to fall asleep, I could hear a hoarse voice in the hall way.

"Jacob, she needs to be alone for a while," Dad said.

"But why's she crying? I deserve to know!"

Then there was a long pause, and for a moment I thought he had left. "She's in love with you." Dad suddenly muttered clearly not happy about it.

Then he was gone, and I'd gone to the land of dreams – the only place we could be together.

**What's with Tiffany? And how will Jake react to all of this?**


	3. Chapter 2 pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. But Elodie is my baby.**

**So this is the first part of chapter two. I hope you all enjoy!  
****  
**

* * *

**2. Mission Impossible  
****Nessie's POV  
**  
It was a new day and the excitement for starting in College had returned. I wore my favourite clothes – tight jeans, a white tank top, grey button-up cardigan, ballerina flats and a bracelet I got from my mom with a diamante heart and a wooden wolf. She'd told me I would need it more than she would, and it was my favourite jewel. I always imagined the wolf was Jacob. And I didn't know about the heart, I just knew it would mean something one day.

Alice did my makeup and hair – she cared much about my look for the first day. She defended herself with saying that first hand impression was a very important deal if I wanted to make human friends. And I _did _want to make human friends. Alice gave me advices in what I needed to do. I had to smile often, laugh with them when someone told jokes, be sweet and open, and it was important I wasn't mysterious. Girls - especially - do not like that if you're mysterious and won't share your secrets with them. I had to talk about various things, and make sure that no embarrassing silences occurred. I had to move and blink my eyes constantly. I shouldn't stare, either. It was hard work to behave humanly full ignition, but Alice said it was natural for me to be human, because I'm half-human. She apparently thought that because I spent all my time with vampires and werewolves, I had suppressed my human side.

I hadn't at all expected him to keep his promise when he knew about my feelings for him, but when it was time to go, Jacob was sitting on his black motorcycle waiting for me to come. He looked tired, but hypnotically beautiful. I heard dad snort behind me.

The others drove in mom's huge dark grey Mercedes.

When Jacob saw me, his mouth moved up in an apologetic smile, but no more than that. "Hi," He mumbled.

"Hello Jacob," I said monotonous. He narrowed his eyes, but handed me a shiny red helmet.

I took it on with secure movements, and sat behind him, being careful to touch him as little as possible, though when I'd accepted driving with him, I was excited to be so close to him. We didn't say anything to each other and he looked very puzzled. How had he expected me to act? I felt exposed and embarrassed now that he knew how I felt about him. Had he expected I would be all over him with telling him how much I loved him? Had he expected I would be mad and ignore him? I couldn't really tell, but acting like nothing had happened was clearly not what he had expected.

The weather was grey and cold, and it was hard to see what earth was and what sky was. It all went into one world so you couldn't tell the difference.

Lacey wasn't as rainy and cloudy as Forks is, but it was enough to cover our secret. There were enough grey days to cover my family's sparkly skin. But Jake and I could go every day, and that meant we would be driving together, just the two of us.

This first day of College we didn't have a lot of teaching, just a lot of information. It was like meeting after meeting, talking about what we were going to do for the next year, and what was expected of us. But it was sure one of the most horrible days until now. Maybe it even topped yesterday movie night.

Everyone – I swear everyone – was casting long glances at Jacob. He got several papers where desperate girls had scratched down their phone number, with a typical note below like 'call me'. The guys scowled in jealousy at him. Maybe he would be the excluded one among the guys, but he was definitely popular among the girls. I saw them put their heads together and whisper to each other, and then they would try flirt with him. Emmett, Jasper and dad got the flirty glances too, but not as many, because firstly, a lot of them found them scary, secondly, they looked possessed by Rosalie, Alice and mom. But Jacob...

I was still careful not to be too near him. He must be disgusted by me. But it just confused me that he sometimes went over to me, and tried talking to me. I thought he hated me now. But he didn't. He seemed eager for my company or maybe it was just me and my dream world again.

As the day went on, I'd learned that I just had to ignore all the invitations Jacob got, and look after someone nice to be friends with. Most important of all someone not being attracted to Jake.

When we were buying lunch in the cafeteria, I noticed her.

She had vanilla creamed skin, shoulder long dark straight caramel hair made into a high ponytail, grey eyes, long black lashes, a smiling dimple in each side, a brace on her teeth, and a slim body with normal size breasts. She wore light blue jeans, a deep purple hoddie and black Converse shoes. Every time I looked at her she smiled or laughed. Not because I looked at her, but because... that was just how she is. She wasn't afraid to speak up, and the crowd sitting with her grew bigger each time my eyes darted over the huge amount of people eating. She hadn't even noticed we were here, and all the others seemed to keep staring at us.

"What're you looking at?" Jacob suddenly asked, interrupting my brief excitement of finding _one_ girl not flirting or sending phone numbers.

"Um, nothing," I said absent and quickly took another bite of my apple.

A frustrated expression reflected in him as I rejected again to talk.

I struggled to get my mouth to move up and move my lips apart in a vague smile. He grinned back, satisfied to get a cheerful response out of me.

All day Jacob tried getting a conversation with me, but I answered short and unquestionable. I needed some peace in my mind before being able to talk with him again. I was still amazingly embarrassed.

"Hi! I'm Elodie - but just call me Ellie. You must be Renesmee," A slightly hoarse girlie voice sounded when I was headed with Alice for drawing class. The girl I had noticed from earlier was standing at my side, smiling at me, and had reached out her hand for a hand shook.

I politely shook it. "Yes, I am. How do you know me?"

"Well, kinda the whole College has been gossiping about you and your friends. Some of the annoying girls I've met today told me your names, and I remembered your name from my drawing class list, because I thought it was a strange – but pretty - name."

This was the first one saying hi to me. She was the first person coming up to me and introduced oneself – even complimenting me. I was honoured that this unusually friendly girl came to me.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie." I smiled. "This is Alice,"

"Hello," Alice grinned with a sugar sweet voice.

"What do they say about us?" I asked her casually after a while of walking (apparently my family had went here before and knew exactly where everything was located).

"Hm. Most of them think you're beautiful," She hesitated.

"And the rest?"

"Don't be offended but they're strangely jealous and doesn't like you at all," She mumbled. Huh. She was honest and observant enough to notice people's feelings. I was sure we would go along more than fine.

I, Alice and Ellie laughed.

"This class is going to be so much fun with you two around," She said enthusiastically.

Drawing class was going to be my favourite class. To my left Ellie sat and to my right Alice sat. We talked cheerfully about various things as Alice had told me to. Elodie told me about herself. She'd moved to Lacey two years ago. Her mom had opened a flower store in midtown, and her dad was director for a company selling furniture. She had three siblings; Justin was fourteen, Brody was sixteen and Evelyn was twenty-two, and lived in Seattle for now. Ellie was becoming an architect. I liked her a lot – maybe even more than I should.

And just as I thought I couldn't be happier, I heard a girl whisper from behind me to the girl beside her. "You know what? That amazingly hot boy, Jacob Black, promised me he would go on a date with me next week,"

My eyes started burning, and a tear slipped through my eye hook realizing just how much I truly loved that amazingly hot boy, Jacob Black.

He didn't notice all the girls chasing him the next days. It was like he didn't look at them – didn't realize what they wanted. But I saw it all, every girl trying to flirt, sending phone numbers, glances, and also the girls having the guts to go talk to him in person.

I wondered why he was rejecting the girls, and then it hit me that he might like Tiffany more than all these desperate girls. He and Tiffany were same aged. And I was only five! I had no chance at all. But I had already realized I had to give up my dreams about him and me.

I ignored him. I wasn't able to face him – to face him and talk about my unreturned feelings. He knew about them.

"Nessie?" I heard dad call from the kitchen.

I stuck my head in.

"I need to talk to you,"

I walked to sit on the kitchen counter.

"What?" Why was I talking with an edge of bitterness all the time? Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought hiding my feelings.

"Jacob doesn't know anything about your feelings. Of course I wouldn't tell him without your permission. Where did you get that from?"

What? "Um..." I mumbled. "I just –"And then the tears broke through again. Dad embraced me at once and stroked my back.

"You really _do_ love Jacob." He moaned.

This was all so confusing. I felt angry with Jacob because he was having some kind of date with Tiffany tomorrow, and the fact that he was able to imprint on some unreliable girl and that, that girl could be Tiffany. But I felt angry with myself most of all. Angry because I had gotten my hopes up in a brief second just knowing that I wouldn't know how Jacob would respond if I told him I loved him. I wouldn't know if he would feel disgusted or would have the exact feelings as me. I was angry with myself for crying again, angry with myself for taking it out on dad, and angry with myself for feeling the things I did. The frustration was trembling inside me.

"Dear, beautiful, Renesmee. You're completely wrong!"

"How... do... you... know?" I sobbed into his cold chest. I could have thought this, and spared myself the embarrassment.

"Have you forgotten I can read Jacob's thoughts? He sees Tiffany as a long gone childhood friend. He was hoping that they could be friends again, now they're living so closely to each other."

_Tiffany sure doesn't think so about Jacob. You should have seen her! She was almost rudely flirty. Like she was trying to show me, that she wanted Jacob, though I was the one he was there with. And what if he imprints? My life won't be worth anything if I can't spend any time with Jacob at all._

"He won't imprint," He said smirking. Why was he so sure? Minutes passed standing like that. It didn't seem to bother dad soothing me, and this really helped, being hugged. It comforted be that there was at least someone wanting me around.

"Talk to Jacob about it, Nessie," He said.

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid we won't be friends anymore, then."

"Hm. Maybe you should just wait. I'm quite sure he'll love you the same way as you love him one day." His forehead creased.

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can't help my feelings. You think I'm falling in love with the wrong one?"

He chuckled. "No, I don't think so. Jacob is worthy. But I was just thinking about how you could forward estimate Jacob's feelings for you, not that I would ever tell you my ideas..."

"Dad!" I whined. "Tell me!"

He smirked again. "Make him jealous." He held a finger up stopping me from saying anything. "But that doesn't mean you should wear inappropriate clothes so other boys will cast long glances at you – they're already doing that. Go on dates with guys. I've heard a lot of minds, and I'm sure they're all willing to date you."

I grinned. "Sure, sure."

But I tried out his advice, though I thought it was ridiculous. Nobody wanted to date me when I was hanging out with those scary vampires – of course, they didn't knew the scariest part, the vampire part.

I wanted to do this a sunny day – a day where my family couldn't be there when I asked a guy out. Emmett would be bursting into laughter, and I didn't want that to happen. It would just make the whole thing even more embarrassing. But luckily the sun happened to break through the clouds already the next day. This was perfect.

I started searching through the crowd of boys for someone appropriate. That guy had brown eyes... that guy had black hair... that guy looked strong... I realized I was trying to find someone looking as closely to Jacob as possible. I ended up with asking Elodie. She must know the guys and be able to decide which one was best for my experiment. Looking at it from that perspective, it all seemed so stupid. I felt stupid, trying this thing out. I would just end up hurting someone! Ugh – but I had to do this, if I wanted to know if his feelings for me would change if he realized he could might lose me to someone else. What a coward I was. I could just ask him!

Ellie started babbling about a bunch of names. She came up with two options for me, and I had to choose between them from their look. Matthew and Nathan were their names.

Matthew had chestnut coloured hair, natural beige skin with rosy cheeks because of the cold air, and light blue eyes. He was thin and it was visible he was very athletic. He had a bunch of females sitting with him, obviously popular among the opposite sex.

Nathan had ash blonde very short hair, grey-green eyes, and pale delicate skin. He was not as muscular as Matthew, and had a bit clumsy movements, but he had a broad mouth with a bright smile. He sat with four girls and two boys. They looked like they were having fun.

As I sat there studying those two boys, considering which I should ask, I noticed Matthew's girl crowd become smaller and smaller. My eyes flickered around in the room, to the place the girls were standing. Jacob was sitting alone today – I was sitting with Ellie and some of her friends. I couldn't remember their names. But the girls had taken me and my family's seats today. They were happy to keep Jacob company, and he smiled not minding they sat by him. I felt like crying again, but fought it back violently, and of pure anger rose up and walked over to introduce me to Matthew. I figured that when I told him I didn't wanna date him anymore, he had plenty of other girls to date. Nathan, not so much.

"Hello," I said, my voice gentle, though the anger was flaring up in me like a volcano.

He looked up at me and smiled a little stunned. Or maybe it was just my ego. "Hi,"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"No! Not at all." He grinned. He even made a girl beside him move, so there was room for me.

He paused searching for words. "What's your name?"

"Renesmee Cullen. But just call me Nessie. Yours?" He didn't exactly know that I already knew his name, and it would just seem creepy, if I started calling him by name, when I hadn't even asked him.

"Matthew Lewis." He said and smiled wider. "Do you live here in Lacey?"

"No – I live in Eatonville, close to Mount Rainier."

"Oh. Yeah, I got a friend living there."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes," He said "We should hang out sometime," Yes! This was working better than I'd expected. The girls overshadowing my view looked slightly jealous and annoyed by me stealing their prince charming – not that he was my vision of a prince charming, but he was a fairly handsome boy seen from human eyes.

"Definitely," I said sickeningly sweet. "Why not a date?"

Just as I thought his smile couldn't go wider, it did. "Yes. I'll come pick you up in Eatonville tonight, and we'll go to the movie there?"

"I don't mind driving to Lacey," I said in an uncaring voice.

"A true gentleman picks his lady up," He said, and I chuckled unexpectedly. He even had manners – it surprised me that the boy I was going to use, I actually liked. "Here's my phone number. Text me your address, and I'll come pick you up at eight o'clock."

"Okay," I grinned. "You don't mind I go over to Ellie again?"

"No. I'll see you later," He said confident.

"Sure," I mumbled and walked with secure steps over to an agape Ellie.

I quickly glanced at Jacob, and just as I'd hoped, his hands were clenched in fists, and his mouth was a tight line. I smiled at him and waved without getting an answer back from him.

"What was that?" Ellie laughed.

"I don't really know… I've never gone on a date before, but it just seemed like the right way to ask someone out." I murmured.

"Er, actually, no. Other girls don't really dare to do what you just did. But I think Matthew likes your confidence. He's used to girl humming around him like flies, but never asks him out. It's always him who takes the initiative."

I laughed with her. Were humans really this fun? This was turning out better and better. Ellie made a grey day brighter, and when she was around the tension completely disappeared. She was almost like Jasper.

Jacob was silent in the car and didn't try starting a conversation with me when we drove home. The tension grew for each second slowly passing by. I was sad that I had to do this, to make him realize we were meant for each other. A wave of frustration hit me and the silence was strangling me.

Why did I need to do this? I didn't need to do this! It was because I was an impatient human, and wanted to be free of the angry emotions hitting me hard every time he flirted back or went on dates.

But I was sad that _I _hurt him with purpose, and he just followed his guy instincts. He was just looking at the wrong girl, despite the fact that I made a greater deal out of my look, he still didn't see me.

Jacob suggested that we should make homework together, and I had agreed. I missed the afternoons we so often had spent together. I found my books, and began to skim read, and make little eye-catching neon-colored pieces of paper next to the main pages. Jacob stared concentrated into his own book, and when I peered discreetly over at him, I caught sight of a paper patch that made my eyes burn.

"Don't you ever notice them?" I asked curiously, but a bit bitter.

"Notice whom?"

"All the girls of course! Do you ever call them?"

He looked around confused, and then spotted the paper patch with a phone number. "Oh. No, they're not interesting to me, I guess."

"Why not?" I asked though I didn't feel like getting more details about the subject.

"'Cause I'm picky," he said as if he was still deeply concentrated on his homework.

"Who do you call back then?" I pressed. "How's she supposed to be?"

He grinned. "C'mon, Nessie. It doesn't matter. As long as she can laugh at my bad jokes and compliment me when I'm making edible food, then she's perfect for me,"

I always laughed at his horrible jokes and I had even once complimented him when he had made something surprisingly edible. I found Jacob's lack of cooking skills kind of adorable and sweet.

But I was relieved… in a way. It seemed stupid, but the thought that he was lying to me right now seemed true. He had just told me he didn't date the girls, but why had that girl behind me in drawing class then said that she had a date with him? Either he was lying or then she was. I wanted to believe that the girl was lying, but I wasn't sure. I decided to put those suspicions on standby.

Dad didn't comment on my thoughts about Jacob and my date for tonight. Neither did mom or the rest of my family, but I was sure they knew about it, because Emmett had allowed himself to come with teasing comments hinting about my feelings and my date tonight. It didn't really piss me off, because I was trying to focus on the positive things, or my world would drown in gloominess.

"Nessie?" Jacob called and knocked my door just as I was starting to get ready for my date.

"I'm in here," I mumbled and went to my closet to find some pretty clothes appropriate for tonight.

I could hear him sit down on the bed and sigh. "You wanna go hunt tonight?"

It was hard for me to resist alone time with him, but I reminded myself that we could just do that tomorrow, or make a long trip out of it in the soon to come weekend.

"No, I can't. I have plans,"

"Which plans?"

I paused. "Er, a date,"

A minute passed, and I had now found my outfit for the evening, and had already dressed. I went back to my room, and he hadn't noticed me coming. His hands were shaking and his eyes were closed in anger.

"You don't want me to go?" I asked innocently.

His eyelids fluttered up with an accusing glance.

"I mean, you date all the time," I added keeping my voice cheerful.

"I don't date." He choked out.

I snorted bitterly. "Of course you do. You flirt with all those girls all the time, you call them back, and you go to parties with them." I didn't really want to say that, but it just blurted out, before I could even stop to think.

He rose up abruptly. "Have fun." He whispered darkly as he left the room, shaking. What a hypocrite.

**Will the whole jealousy plan work, or did it already? And why is Jacob turning all the girls down?**


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. But Elodie is my baby.**

Thank you for the reviews !

So this is it - Chapter 2 part 2 :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was angry most of all, not really knowing why. But I was also confused. Why was I angry that Nessie went on a date, when I knew that one day we would be together anyway? Over the years the Cullens had me convinced me that our relationship _would _turn romantic when time came. It frightened me because it dawned on me that I was directly jealous, on the harmless boy taking my reason for existing on a date. Maybe she would have fun, and live out her youth a little while longer, instead of me stealing it from her. I'd always kind of felt guilty about that, though Edward had told me not to worry.

But why then, had I run to the woods in pure anger, in so much anger that the warm spread in my spine and I had started phasing?

_Hey, Jake!_ Seth thought with his unavoidable enthusiasm. I could hear in his thoughts that he had something to say, but I couldn't deal with that now.

_Goodbye, Seth._

_Why so grouchy? _He grunted to himself.

I phased back, found my personal thinking place and stared out at the Ohop Lake. It was a quiet lake – not much recklessness about it as the river close to the Cullen's house back in Forks. The water in Ohop Lake was turbid and didn't look like a nice lake for a swim. In fact it looked disgusting.

College had been intriguing. I loved being there, but me and Nessie… we were growing apart. Was that even possible when she was my soul mate and all? I just felt like we didn't got along as well as we used to. I made an effort out of keeping it up, trying to keep our friendship on a good level, but she was annoyed by me, and kept ignoring me or answering me very shortly. I didn't understand her at all.

A lot of girls had started coming over to me during lunch breaks when the Cullens weren't here. Only one time I had sit with Nessie and her new friend, Elodie. She seemed nice and kind of reminded me of Seth with all her enthusiasm.

Lately I'd gotten a lot of phone numbers, and the girls were eager to ask me out. They flirted a lot too, and I flirted back, but never more than that. I promised to go on dates with them, as well, but cancelled in the end, anyway. I hoped they one day would realize I wasn't into them. But it was fun with all the attention and I found it strange too. I was never really popular among the girls at the Quileute School.

I had met Tiffany, too. She was a good friend from the Makah rez, back in the days. She had invited me over at her place tomorrow night. I had cancelled last time. She seemed eager as well for my company. But if Nessie again tomorrow went on date, I wouldn't be able to visit Tiffany. I could barely sit still now. My mind was filled with worries, wonders and confusion. Pictures of Nessie floated over in my mind, and I kept seeing a picture of Nessie walking out of a door. It repeated over and over again.

A sigh escaped from my lips. I rose up and started pacing toward Nessie's house. Maybe Edward could help me out. I'd never been this confused. I couldn't figure my own feelings out.

Edward was sitting on the porch steps, knowing that I had come to talk to him.

"Hello Jacob,"

"Hi," I sighed.

"You're confused," He concluded with a flat voice.

"The hell I am," I said a little too harsh.

He chuckled. "Maybe you're blind, too,"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I see as well as you do!"

"Visually, maybe. But into people's heart and thoughts, not so much..."

"Hey! I can't help I'm not a mind reader here, Edward." I hissed.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Average people – even humans – attend to see what people around them feel. For example, you're angry right now and that's not only something I can tell from your thoughts. I can also tell from your body language, your choose of words, and the way you say the words."

"Nice observation, there," I said sarcastically.

"Jacob," He used the parent voice. "Be reasonable."

I waited for him to say something – I suddenly couldn't remember what we had been talking about.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Firstly, do you think it is possible for Nessie to fall in love with someone else when she's my imprint?"

"No," He muttered. "I really don't think so. Do you think so?"

"I don't know," I muttered and the frustration broke my voice. I paused, wondering for a moment. "Secondly, when you say twelve years… what does that exactly mean?"

"You can't marry her before she turns twelve, and I want her to be where I am until then."

I nodded understanding, but disgusted that he could even think like that about her. She was only a child!

"Maybe you _are _visually blind too," I heard Edward mutter to himself.

"What?"

"You don't see her very clear, do you, Jacob? Maybe she_ is _six, but that doesn't mean she doesn't look like she's eighteen. She's not a child anymore."

"Edward! How can you think like that? It wouldn't surprise me if it was Bella or Alice talking, but _you_? Her own father!" I said shocked.

"Jacob, you're hurting my daughter," He said with a sudden very serious tone. His words send another bolt of shock through my body. "I haven't seen her so miserable ever before."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Exactly. You haven't done anything." He agreed dryly. "You're not looking at her. Maybe you see what she does and what she says, but you're not registering them. Haven't you noticed a change?"

"Yes. I've noticed how she doesn't seem to want to talk with me," I said, again too harshly.

He pursed his lips, fighting a smile. I got even more irritated by him. "And why do you think she ignores you?"

"That's why I came to you, Edward. I don't know! I want you to tell me her thoughts," I moaned.

"No! I'm not gonna tell you her thoughts – that's private." He almost seemed shocked that I asked.

"Please, Edward." I begged pathetically.

"No,"

"I promise I won't ever tell her you told me,"

"No, Jacob." He said and there was nothing I could do to get him to say it. I could hear that in his voice.

"But then just tell me what to do,"

"Jacob, you have to figure that out for yourself,"

"A clue?"

"Hm. She feels the same way as you do," He muttered.

"But I don't know what I feel!" I whined irritated.

"Well, you just have to figure that out," He paused and looked smug.

Damn you, Edward. I thought you were the one to help me, but you just confused me further.

He raised an eyebrow. "It was _you _asking for a clue,"

"Yeah, but that clue didn't help at all."

"It will. Someday,"

I snorted. Someday. Yeah right!

"I have to go now. I promised Bella a swim," He chuckled.

Ew – disgusting leeches. It was only blood suckers bathing in the turbid water in Ohop Lake. I laughed – though being incredible frustrated - as I realized that they were looking in the wrong lake for sea monsters. They weren't in the Loch Ness Lake - they were right here in Ohop Lake.

I went home quick after Edward left. Esme greeted me before I'd even stepped through the door.

"Do you remember how you said, that you would like your own house?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I've found the perfect little house! It's between our house and Nessie's house. Isn't that great?"

"Sure. But… you seem hasty. Why?"

"Um, it's not because I don't want you here, Jacob. Didn't Seth tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked uncaring. Then I was reminded of something Seth wanted to tell me. Something important.

"We called some contacts, so he's coming here, to go to College with you," Esme said with a bright smile. Yeah, I guess I should've figured out by now that they had lots of contacts in all sorts of environments.

I knew the Cullens liked Seth. Probably more than they liked me. And Edward and Seth had practically become BFFs since their co-work when we were fighting Victoria. I was glad that Seth came here – both because he could go to College now and get an education, but also because I had someone more like me here. But the fact that he was staying with us, meant that he had to leave Sue, and Leah had already left her. But she had Charlie and Billy to comfort her, besides Charlie was around a little more than really necessary.

"Why don't Quil and Embry just come here too? Or all the others too?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Aw, Jacob, you're so bitter these days. What's going on? I thought you had gotten over the whole enemy vampire thing,"

"I did. But I'm just… stressed out," I muttered and rubbed my face, a tired movement.

"I was hoping I could show you the house tonight, but you need some sleep, I see. And some food! Oh, I almost forgot right there. I've baked cinnamon rolls for you, and there's Chinese food in the refrigerator,"

"Thanks, Esme," I said truly thankful. She was always so thoughtful, like the mother I never really had. A tiny stung touched me as a memory of my true mom occurred unwillingly.

"You know what?" She asked, excitement gleaming in her weird coloured eyes. "The house needs a lot of modernization, so I'm gonna go there now, and take notes of the things that needs to be fixed,"

"But isn't the house locked?"

"Yes, but I'm not a vampire for nothing, Jacob." She said and winked at me. "Oh! You wanted to see it before I get started?"

"No, I trust your judgement. I'm not the architect. But I _do _have some requirements,"

"Of course, sweetheart. Write them down, give them to me, and I'll make it happen," She grinned.

I was surprised that I managed to grin back at her, when I was in such a bad mood.

I ate the whole big box of Chinese food, six cinnamon rolls and a sandwich. It felt like comfort eating. If everything continued like this, someday I'd end up as a fat old man. No. Not old. I would live forever with Nessie – if she even wanted me around.

**Did you expect Jacob to feel this way? Will they ever face their feelings?**


	5. Chapter 3 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Except Elodie - she's mine.**

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers - I know there aren't many, but it means alot to me anyways :).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3. Please don't leave me pt 1**

**Jacob's POV**

It started the next morning. Friday the sixth of September, more accurately. What was exactly starting, I couldn't define better, than name it as my own personal hell.

Was it just me or had so many idiots been glancing at Nessie's ass as she swayed down the hall, closely followed by me, the angry protective werewolf? I couldn't tell, but they were definitely looking. The worst part was that she just smiled at them, or maybe she wouldn't even notice. Such a naive girl, not even seeing that she was the hottest girl in town. The kind of girl being the head cheerleader in High School. She never looked at me and she never talked to me. Those kinds of girls never had. They looked at that kind of guy – Matthew – she was on a date with last night. I hadn't even bothered to ask how that had turned out – I had too much hate in my body when talking about that to control my voice.

I shoved all the girls away that came up to me. I didn't want to waste my time with them. Rejecting all the girls was much to Emmett, Jasper and Edwards's amusement. I wasn't sure if Nessie had noticed that I wasn't talking to those stupid girls anymore. I didn't know if she noticed that I was only looking at her, as Edward had told me to. _Look at her, Jacob_. What was I trying to prove? I didn't know. I had so many questions, and only so few answers.

She didn't notice I looked at her. She was busy talking with Elodie – who surprisingly sat with our table – and Alice.

I kept looking, trying to see what Edward had meant. Didn't I see her clearly? Of course I did. She had long curled hair, pale skin and brown eyes.  
Out of my eye hook I saw Edward shaking his head.

_I'm blank. I don't know what you're talking about that I'm not seeing._

Edward sighed and nodded toward her without her notice again.

"For God's sake, I don't know what the hell you are talking about! Don't talk in riddles! My brain isn't clear enough to resolve them in this condition!" I muttered grumpily at him in a low wheezing.

Nessie turned her head, but took no further notice, and this irritated me more than anything. What was with her? Edward! I'm getting strangled in confusion here!

As time came for economic class with the blonde twins, Jasper and Rosalie, it only became worse.

I heard the boys whisper about her. "Did you see her? I mean she's like the flawless girl, with a good ass and perfect tits." Someone murmured.

I clenched my hand around my table and tried to breathe out slowly.

"Dude, I'll give anything for night with her,"

This was too much. I turned my head, and scowled at two disgusting guys, sitting there and talking about her like she was some porn star. She was only six! They became all nervous, and scrambled with their papers to pretend like they actually paid attention to the teacher.

Ink flowed out on my hands and made them blue. I had unfortunately come to crush the pen in my hand. God damn a shitty day. My hands still trembled slightly with anger. I got up and stomped out of the room to wash my hands. The teacher said nothing to me. He must have seen my expression, and had been like any other, afraid of the intangible anger in my eyes. It was a wolf thing - I was sure.

On the way home with Nessie, Alice and Bella in the back seat, Nessie babbled cheerfully about her new friend, Elodie. She told that she was coming for a sleep over tomorrow, and that her, Elodie and Matthew was going for a movie in Lacey next Friday. She gazed questioningly at me as she told it. I didn't know what I looked like, but it wasn't a smile she saw.

It came as a whiplash every time she smilingly mentioned Matthews's name, and I couldn't tell why I felt that way. Couldn't she make friends? I had no problems with Elodie, was it just because this friend was a male then? I didn't know that either.

**Nessie's POV**

I changed my mind. I couldn't do this to him anymore. "Do you wanna go with us?" I paused looking straight at him. He looked like he was sad. "Y'know to go see a movie on Friday?"

Jacob gazed up at me. He was sitting on a couch in the living room watching TV in boredom. "Only if you want me there," He mumbled with his sexy hoarse voice. I loved when he was being miserable – not that I loved he was miserable – but when he was acting like a little kid, who needed a hug. I had to watch myself not to kiss him, or something stupid like that.

"Of course I want you there, Jake," I grinned.

Lately I had been so good at hiding my feelings from him. I was almost an expert in making him jealous and act like he wasn't there. Dad had told me he was confused and miserable, and I couldn't watch it anymore. It was hurting me that this was the only thing I could do to make him realize…

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked casually.

"I'm going for dinner at Tiffany,"

"Uhuh," I said emotionlessly.

"What 'bout you?" He asked.

"I'm going to practice my driving. Emmett is teaching me, and he says I'm a natural," I smiled proudly.

"You what?" He spit through clenched teeth suddenly furious.

"I'm getting a license," I said confused and innocently. "Is something wrong about that?"

"You're only six, Nessie. You're not supposed to get a license before you turn sixteen!"

"Jeez, Jacob. I'm not a child anymore!" I yelled at him, yanked the door up, and slammed it much harder than necessary. When I was headed for the woods to run home, I even checked the door hadn't splintered into pieces. It hadn't, luckily. Esme wouldn't be happy if I broke it – it was probably a valuable antique or something.

My anger reminded me of why I was ignoring him. It was because he thought of me as a child. Last week I had to go a size up in bras. That had to count for something. Maybe he was paying a lot more attention to me than earlier, but it wasn't the kind of attention I wanted. He looked at me like a father protecting his girl, when she meets a boy she likes for the first time. He looked at me like he's making sure I'm safe, making sure nobody is trying to flirt with me.

In a way it was nice, always knowing that someone got your back. But it was annoying too. I had not prevented some of his admirers to look at him, and - the few I had - he absolutely had to make freaking scared with his wolf scowl. He was being so unfair and ridiculous. Everyone treated me like an adult – except for the one I wanted the most to treat me like an adult. Jacob. The moron of a wolf, Jacob Black. I was beyond pissed at him for being so double morally.

I stopped orientating myself in where I was. I could smell the fresh trail of Jasper, Emmett and Alice. I fumbled after my phone.

"Uncle Em?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Could we meet up at my place? We need to get down to business. I want a license, and I want it now,"

"You got it. See you in a few," He said with his always cheerful tone.

Emmett was just as much up for it as I was. We went through a few rules at first, and then we sat in Emmett's huge Jeep – he said it was important to be able to drive all kind of sizes – and I turned the spinning engine on.

"This is your driving test. Just drive as you always do, and you'll pass," Emmett said like he didn't doubt I would have any mistakes at all.

It all went fine. Thanks to my vampire memory, I remembered each rule, and drove perfectly. There was nothing to say. Nothing to be improved.

"You're a natural," Emmett laughed. "Jasper will get your license here in a week maybe."

"Thanks, Uncle. Sounds great!" I was proud as I walked in to announce that I was now on four wheels as well as two legs. They were all happy for me. Jacob wasn't there, luckily. He would be freaking even more out.

As I sat with my laptop my phone rang. It was Elodie.

"Hi, Ellie! I was just about to call you,"

"Yeah, hi. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm kind of calling because I'm not able to come tonight. But what about tomorrow?" She asked, trying to make good for it.

"Sure." I muttered. "Why can't you make it?"

She sighed annoyed – not by me, obviously by someone else. "My mom tripped on the stairs, and needed to go to the E.M, and my eldest – the only one old enough to take care of himself - little brother is staying at a friend's house, so I have to look after the youngest of them," She babbled.

"That's okay. We'll just do it tomorrow. No hard feelings,"

"I'm relieved. So I'll see you tomorrow then? Shall we say I'm there around four o'clock?"

"Sure. I'll see you then. Goodbye," I murmured.

When we had eaten dinner I realized I had nothing to distract myself with, now that I had already gotten my license. I would be trembling with some kind of nervousness now that I knew what he was doing, and who he was doing it with.

Today Seth was arriving in Swanson Airport here in Eatonville. He was going to go to College with us, and I was glad. I liked Seth a lot. He was one of my favourite wolf boys. Quil and Embry were also high up on my unofficial list.

Alice took notice of my sudden lack of cheerfulness. "Why don't you come with me and Jasper to pick him up?"

I smiled apologetically. "Yeah. Why not? Maybe we can even stop by that delicious patisserie. I'm sure Seth will love those cup cakes,"

"That sounds perfect!" She beamed. "We're going about half an hour."

I rushed to my room. Maybe Jacob still saw me as a kid, but Seth sure as hell wasn't going to have the same impression of me. I would wear to most adult clothes I owned. I would wear more than just mascara. And for last, I would drive the car.

I wore my favourite blue jeans, black high-heeled boots, a black silk tunic that went to the top of my thighs, and my jersey wool coat.

"Can I please drive?" I begged Jasper as we were headed for the car.

"Um,"

"Please?" My lower lip pouted out.

"Just let her," Alice said with an edge of annoyance. "She'll get her way, anyway."

I drove perfectly, and Jasper and Alice were very impressed. But there were really not many cars here in Eatonville, so the action wasn't exciting. Not that I was eager for any.

We waited for Seth in ten minutes, and then a huge, russet-skinned, grinning man came into our sight.

I hadn't seen him for three years, so I couldn't help but run into his arms, as if it was a God damn Hollywood movie.

"Hey, Ness," He greeted chuckling as he caught me. He pulled me out, to give me the elevator look. "Where's that little girl I remember?"

I grinned glad. Maybe even more glad than Seth could imagine. It meant a lot to me that he saw me as the woman I am, and not some silly six-year-old. I was so cunning to think that maybe the fact that Seth saw me as a woman, could possibly affect Jacob's clearly wrong vision of me.

"Hi, Alice and Jasper," Seth greeted enthusiastically. Something in his cheerful voice suddenly reminded me of Ellie.

"Is everything okay?" He asked of pure thoughtfulness. He must have heard Jacob's thought lately, because his voice was alluding to something, and I couldn't come up with anything else, than my whole situation with Jake. But I wasn't thinking about anything else than things revolving around that, so perhaps I was wrong.

"Yes, everything is absolutely fine," Jasper assured him.

Seth's eyes flickered around in a search of someone. "Where's Jake? He said he would pick me up,"

"He's visiting an old friend," Alice said. Gosh, that stung. "So we told him we would pick you up instead, and spare them the disturbing."

Maybe Alice wasn't as cunning as I had thought she was. I got irritated at her for a while, though it wasn't her fault at all. I just needed someone to blame.

"We were thinking we would stop by the local patisserie, their cupcakes are amazing," I babbled.

I babbled in the car too. I did it because if I concentrated on talking I wouldn't think about Jacob. I and Seth were the ones to pick the cupcakes up.

We had to walk a little before we were at the patisserie.

"You've really grown, Nessie. You're beautiful," He said in awe as we walked. I slowed him down a whole lot.

I blushed. "Thanks, Seth. I would have said the same thing about you, but you haven't changed a bit. Still the sweet wolf of an uncle,"

He laughed affectionately. "I guess I haven't. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," I smiled up at him. "I like you just the way you are."

We were only ten feet from walking through the door to the patisserie when I saw him.

Recently, Jacob had bought a black Ferrari 599 GTB Hybrid. It looked dangerously fast. He was racing down the street in illegal speed. That's when I noticed Tiffany standing a little further down than us on the opposite street. She waved at him. Looking stunningly handsome in a grey tight t-shirt and black jeans, he moved out of the car. I saw Tiffany's eyes widen. She hurried to him and hugged him deeply. _Breathe slowly, Nessie.  
_  
"Ness?" Seth said concerned. He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook it gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I whispered and cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I fought the urge to go down and rip that girl's head off. My hands were trembling.

"Maybe I should order," Seth suggested when he saw my look. "Any wishes?"

"Yeah. I want that girls head on silver plate," I gestured toward them.

He only reached to see them walk in together. I wasn't sure, but were they holding hands?

"Huh. That looks like Tiffany," He muttered.

"It _is_!" I said through my teeth. "You know her too! If she appears again, make sure I won't hurt her."

Seth fought back a smile and I scowled at him. "Don't you dare take his side," I warned him.

"No, no. I got your back," He promised still with a smile playing in his corners.

We ordered four kinds of cupcakes; Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and raspberry.

"Do you think he has imprinted on Tiffany?" I asked Seth with a more calm voice as we were walking toward the car.

"No,"

"Do you think he will imprint?"

"No," He answered just as secure as dad sounded when he several times had assured me it wouldn't happen. Still though, I wasn't the least bit sure.

When we got home, we chatted about various things, and I had an eating competition against Seth, which I lost because I could only eat six, and he could squeeze down eleven, much to my surprise. But it shouldn't surprise me, because I knew exactly how much the wolves loved food. Emmett was tired of not being able to participate, for once. He was always ready for a competition or a wagor, I guess, except something as repulsive to him as an eating competition.

I went to bed around midnight and was excited to have Elodie sleep over tomorrow, so my mind wouldn't be thinking about Jacob.

But tomorrow seemed far away, because I was restless. I couldn't lie still, and my mind wouldn't close down for tonight. It kept running at full speed. What would I do now? Should I be mad at him? I definitely felt like being mad at him. But then again, I knew that when I saw him, my heart would melt, and I would forgive him for anything. This was a tough situation.

But as dad had told me, Tiffany and Jacob were only friends. I would believe that, until I saw something between them, confirming that they were more than just friends. Had I just seen that?

I would be sweet to him and I would pretend like I hadn't seen that embrace.

Finding a solution didn't help me to get to sleep, because what if their relationship right now was getting into more? What if all that I had feared was happening right now? That would be unbearable.

I had a nightmare that night, when sleep finally caught me.

It was like I was walking in a haze, but I could see the figures of my beloved. Mom, dad, Charlie, Billy, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Seth, the rest of the wolf pack, and for last… Jacob. As I walked in the haze, I tried to get their attention, because I was bleeding roughly, but none of them heard me. They kept walking away from me. But Jacob, he stayed there. But the hard part was that he didn't stitch me back up. He just stared at me as I slowly bled to death. How bizarre.

Even though I had a nightmare, which shook me to the core, I woke up with a good feeling in my stomach. I went for a long shower and took my time to shave my legs, and wash my hair with my favourite shampoo. I dried my hair carefully and did my makeup.

I went downstairs and looked at the clock. It was only five am. What? I looked outside seeing the still gloomy sky, but with a sun rising slowly in the horizon.

"You're up early," Rosalie commented as she saw me opening the fridge in the search of breakfast.

I didn't say anything, as I found eggs, ham and sausages to make a real breakfast for Seth as a welcome. I had a passion for making food.

"And something is bothering you," She concluded in the matter-of-fact tone. I had nothing to say.

"Where's Jacob?" She asked.

"I don't know," I whispered my voice shaky, revealing what was bothering me. What if he had stayed overnight at Tiffany? How would I handle that? For a moment I got trouble breathing regularly.

Rosalie sighed obviously irritated at him, and went back to the living room. It wasn't often Rosalie was here – she usually spent her time in the garage.

For the first time letting my heart feel what it felt, and then allowing it to act on those feelings, I found my phone and texted Jacob.

"_Are you coming over for breakfast? I'm making pancakes,"_

Usually when I cooked, I lost track of time, but right now the clock was ticking loudly. Every second without getting a message back from him, it felt like I was being punched in my head. The headache grew worse for each second. But it was early. If he had went to bed on a proper time, he was usually up and around eight am. I just didn't know if he had went to bed early, or if he'd slept over at Tiffany's house, so it seemed silly to expect he would answer. When I was almost done with cooking, my phone finally rang.

"Hi, Ness," Jacob's hoarse voice sounded.

"Hi, Jake!" The joy that spread in me by hearing his voice was totally ridiculous.

"I and Seth'll be there in a few minutes,"

"Okay, see you there," I muttered and hung up.

I hurried to my room, taking my casual clothing off, and went on a journey of discovery in my closet. Fashion was getting a more important factor in my life, and lately I'd caught myself in planning my look for the next day. But I was pretty sure it was because I was so head over heels in love with Jacob. And I found looking as sexy and beautiful as I could, a useful weapon to make him see me clearer.

I found a black thigh-length simple dress with long sleeves, black lace leggings, and my favourite pailette covered Gucci ankle boots. I was getting less and less casual in my daily clothe.

I looked at the clock again. It was seven am now. Why exactly had I woken so early? I didn't felt tired at all – I felt fresh and rested. Was it because I was excited to have Ellie over? I chose to believe that was the reason and not something silly like because of wanting to see Jake.

I went downstairs to find plates and made everything ready.

He was even more beautiful than I remembered him, when he came in. I was right. My anger against him disappeared completely by the sight of his calm, beautiful face. I realized my mouth was hanging open, and I quickly snapped it shut before he noticed. I sank a lump.

"Hello, Seth," I said and hugged him tightly.

He grinned. "Smells good, Ness,"

Jacob seemed a little uncomfortable as I gave him a careful hug – I didn't understand that, because not very long time ago we hugged every time we saw each other. I got irritated by his unfair discomfort, but decided I wasn't going to be mad, but show Jacob how I could be. What I could be for the wolves. I could be another Emily, so she wouldn't have to have a stuffed house every day, with fifteen huge wolves. I would take half of them and maybe once in a while we could have mutual eating at either of our houses.

As I was planning my dream future, Jacob and Seth seemed to have a silent discussion.

I collected myself and cut the day dreaming out. I grinned at them. "How does it taste?"

"Delicious," Jacob said his mouth full of pancakes. "I'm not getting why you're becoming an interior designer, and not a chef,"

"Me neither," Seth agreed.

"Because my biggest passion is to design. Cooking is only second," I muttered with a dreamy voice. "But that's the great deal about being immortal, maybe in a few decades, I'll become a chef,"

Seth and Jacob laughed at me.

It was satisfactory to look at my two wolves eat raw volumes of my homemade breakfast, and I only wished that someday, this man, Jacob, would be _my_

man.


	6. Chapter 3 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Except Elodie - she's my baby.**

**Enjoy it :D I know this is a pretty short half, but the next - I promise - will be longer.. **

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I had chills as I saw her in high-heels and a tight black elegant dress. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She beat Bella a thousand times. And I didn't know if this was the way Edward had meant, I didn't see her. I hadn't seen what a beautiful woman she'd turned out to be. She didn't notice I was staring at her dazzling features. Her body was perfect. Long smooth legs, feminine fingers, narrow waist, round breasts and a solid butt. I was breathless for a second.

When I came home I tried to get a grip of my feelings, but I was incredibly tempted to call her, and ask her to come over and hang out, so I could enjoy the sight of her again. As I caught myself in it, I was disgusted with myself for fantasizing about a six year old. But I was so attracted to her that I had a hard time sitting still and concentrate about my homework. I felt like yelling at myself.

Last night with Tiffany was okay. We sat in cosy surroundings, with candle lights and chatted about old days. She flirted a lot, and I flirted back, but never more than that. I had not interest in her at all, especially not now that I'd realized how beautiful Nessie had become. I didn't understand why I hadn't seen that before.

I took a cold shower trying to clear my mind, but it didn't change at all. I still saw Nessie for my eyes whether I had open or closed eyes.

When I had spent three hours making homework, most of the time thinking about Nessie, I found my phone buried in my pocket.

"Hello? It's Nessie,"

"Hey Ness,"

"Oh. Hi Jake!" She said cheerfully.

I hesitated nervously. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Jacob! Get together, man_. "I was wondering what you're doing tonight?"

"Um, Ellie is coming for a sleep over, and we're going to watch a bunch of movies,"

"Oh. Okay," I muttered with evident disappointment. How stupid.

"We're home alone, 'cause Mom and Dad are in Denali, and Alice and Jasper are on a long hunt. But y'know what?" She said trying to cheer me up. "Why don't you and Seth come over and watch a couple of movies with us?"

"Hm. Maybe," I mumbled. "Maybe we'll stop by,"

"'Kay. See you maybe, then!" And then just like that she hung up, and her adorable voice was out of my reach. I was eager to see her and hear again, but I knew this wasn't healthy. She was a Goddamn child! I was a pervert. I was disgusted with myself for being attracted to her, for thinking she was the sexiest person I'd ever seen alive.

But I had had so much time to prepare for these feelings, and still they came as a shock to me.

I went downstairs where Carlisle and Seth were quietly talking.

Carlisle smiled up at me. "Well, I'm off to my night shift at the hospital. You should stop by Nessie tonight - she's home alone. I'm sure they'll need some sort of protection."

It didn't exactly help me to stay away from Nessie when apparently everyone encouraged me to stop by her.

Right now, Carlisle was working his ass off at two hospitals – one in Lacey and one in Olympia. He didn't mind having two full-time jobs – he enjoyed it. He was incredibly selfless.

I and Seth watched a bad sitcom for a while, and it surprised me Seth hadn't said a word. I glanced over at him, and saw that he was staring out a window in the rain.

"Why are you not rambling about anything whatever? Are you homesick?" I teased.

"Er, no. I just have a weird feeling… like something important will very soon happen. I don't know. It's… strange," He shrugged.

"See, _now_ you're rambling," I chuckled.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and I sighed. "I'm going for a run."

I wasn't in the mood to phase – I didn't want anyone to know how disgusting I was – so I took on my black Nike shorts and running shoes, and ran on the roads. I took my time to look at my surroundings. Even though I had lived here for five and a half year, I hadn't really seen the neighbourhood. I had spent my time exploring Mount Rainier and the Northwest Trek. The nearest houses to the Cullen's houses were at least a mile away. The air was cold again my bare chest and the sun were breaking through the clouds. It felt nice.

I didn't know how I got there – if it was my subconscious that led me there – but when the clouds got darker and rain started pouring, I sought shelter and found myself standing at the porch steps at Nessie. She was playing music and I could hear her sing the lyrics.

She was taking something out for the dishwasher as I entered. "Hi Jacob," She said, staring at me a moment before she tore her gaze away, and rushed out with the plates. She smiled widely at me when she came back.

"Shouldn't I take a towel for you?" She asked, not waiting for an answer, but disappeared up the stairs. She came down a few seconds later with a soft, cream-colored towel. I didn't know what caused her to it, but instead of handing it to me, she stared up and down my body and began to dry me herself. Her movements were slow as she dried my bare chest and my messy hair. I could feel the intensity grew between us as she accidently brushed my stomach with her fingertips. We both shivered discreetly.

Was that what Edward's little cryptically clue was about? That she was attracted to me as well? Maybe.

Her lips looked soft. I was tempted to reach out and touch them, but I was afraid of being killed by Edward. Not that he _could_ kill me! But if I... _touched_ Nessie before those twelve years had passed, maybe he wouldn't ever let me spend time with her ever again. It was too much of a risk. Instead of risking our relationship, I grinned at her, and took the towel out of her hands. "Don't know 'bout you, but I don't have all day,"

A hurt expression flickered across her face, but was quickly overshadowed with a bitter, but joking look. "I wasn't going to dry your ass if that's what you thought," She muttered.

"No – I prefer to do that myself," I chuckled.

"Douche," She breathed and went to the basement with the dirty towel.

I was completely aware of the desire in me I tried to fight back with as much strength I owned. It was a desire to touch, feel and smell her again.

Her gaze was directed at me when she came up again, and there was so much determination in the look that I didn't know what else to do than to stand still. She hugged me deeply, and sighed of satisfaction. I didn't know if she knew how much I personally enjoyed having her in my arms. When several minutes had passed - just enjoyed each other's proximity - I couldn't go any further, and tried to shake me unwillingly free from her strong embrace. She looked up at me under her long black lashes, and mouthed: "Stay."

I caressed her rosy cheek softly and disappeared out the door mad with myself for not being able to handle things, and just escape in fear. I was a coward.

As I phased, I heard a sob breaking the inevitable silence.


	7. Chapter 4 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Stephenie meyer does. Except for those characthers you haven't heard mentioned in The Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews !**

**Enjoy this one ! And to be honest, I'm actually a bit nervous about this half... so please tell me if you love it or hate or whatever you might do :).**

* * *

**4. I have everything except for you pt 1**

**Jacob's POV**

I stayed home, while Seth took off. He was determined to at least check they weren't getting eaten up by some psycho vampires. I felt tacky because I had allowed her to hug me, when I knew we could first be together when twelve years had passed. What was I thinking! This was too much. She felt the same way as I did - did she feel like a coward? A frugal jerk that nobody deserved to live with? Probably not.

But I still couldn't quite figure out my feelings yet. They changed from second to second. From red to green, from green to blue. From angry to happy, from happy to jealous. It was frustrating. My brain told me not to mind the feelings and usually I was good at suppressing something unwanted, but these feelings… they were stronger than anything else I had ever felt.

I had become better and better in controlling my anger so I wouldn't phase suddenly, but these feelings were an exception. It was like being a newborn wolf again.

"Jake!" Nessie almost yelled hysterically at me when I picked up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You got to come over here now! Seth is like… going into a coma or something,"

"Are any of you hurt?"

"No! No. He just saw Ellie and… freaked out,"

"Okay. I'll be right there, honey," I muttered and hung up.

I ran out the door, and heard Emmett say: "Where's the fire?" behind me.

If this was what I thought it was, I wasn't sure I could handle it. Not another happy ending, when my own was unwritten. Unknown. Unsecure.

And it _was _exactly what I thought it was. When I came through the door, I saw the look in Seth's eyes. He was sitting in the couch staring at the door to Nessie's room.

"Where's Elodie?" I mumbled.

"In my room," Ness said a little more calm. "She was a little freaked out."

"That figures," I muttered. "Get a glass of cold water for me."

She swayed to the kitchen and came quickly back. Seth hadn't even noticed I was here.

"Seth?" I called and waved with my hands in front of him. His eyes didn't move. I took the glass of water and threw the water out on him.

"HEY!" Seth complained irritated.

"Wakey, wakey, kid. Elodie is in there freaked out by your weirdness,"

Nessie twitched her lips and sighed. Gosh, those lips looked soft.

"She doesn't know anything about our little secret, Seth, and I'm not sure this is a good time to tell her," I even had to plunk in front of his eyes, to get him to pay attention to what I said. "Now you go act like nothing have happened. Get to know her before you declare your love to her."

He looked nervous now.

"And you know what kiddo? Have you ever heard of lungs? We use them to breathe so we won't die – you should use them sometime. They're actually quite practical,"

I heard Nessie snort behind me. She padded Seth on his shoulder. "You go in to her now. We'll give you a little alone time. Besides, I have to clean up after Jacob's mess,"- she scowled at me -"and I am sure Jacob has something else to do than to spy on you." Then her gaze turned accusing , but also a bit pleading.

Seth walked hypnotized towards Nessie's room, and sighed in pleasure of Elodie's appearance as he opened the door. Poor Seth. He was hit now too.

My thoughts wandered, and I was startled when a weak grip on my chin tried to force me to look at her.

"We used to have fun," She muttered and gazed down, so her long lashes casted shadows down her cheeks. "What happened?"

I didn't answer right away. "I don't know," I mumbled.

She sat down beside me on the couch and moved her face a few inches closer to my face. "I'm going to tell the truth, and that is," She paused looking sad. "That I miss you."

I could feel her cool breath touch my face as she spoke.

"I want it to be the way it used to be," She said.

I glanced down, and let the walls brake for a moment. "You have your other friends," I muttered.

"Yes, but they'll never be the kind of friend you are to me..."

I took a deep breath, being shocked by how much it actually stung that we were "just" friends.

"You know what? Soon Ellie is hosting a party – let's go together," She suggested with new excitement to her glum voice.

It was tempting to accept her offer. Again, I was about to puke at myself because I realized my dirty thoughts about Nessie.

"Okay, it'll be fun," My lack of enthusiasm was evident.

I and Nessie were actually able to hang out without getting pissed at each other. We played a board game I couldn't remember the name of, and went for a quick hunt. I could tell from her eye shade that she needed to hunt. Not that the colour change was as remarkable as the Cullen's change, but it was enough to notice her eyes were a slightly darker shade than usual. Nessie didn't like hunting – she was disgusted by the thought of killing defenceless animals, so we always took down the biggest predators we could possibly find. It always worked out fine, and she seemed happier by that idea.

When we had enjoyed each others company for two hours, we checked on Seth and Elodie. They weren't even watching a movie. They were sitting on Nessie's bed talking. They were laughing loudly and chatting cheerfully. I saw their future all planned out. They weren't going to have any complications.

I and Seth would stay till midnight. We needed to at least give them _some_ alone time, because first of all this _was_ from the start supposed to be a girl night. But Seth was unbelievably stubborn and insisted that we had to stay. He said he couldn't stay away from her at the moment, so we stayed.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't remember when I had closed them, and how the hell I had ended up lying side-by-side with Nessie in her bed. But if you looked away from the fact that I felt like a Goddamn rapist, it was the most beautiful sight I woke up to.

Nessie was lying curled up against me, with her hand against my bare stomach. Her other hand was in a fist lying beside her head. Her expression was peaceful, and the way her eye lids trembled told me she was dreaming. The morning sunlight touched her face, and made her look like an angel. Not that she didn't already, but the circle of light around her face, underlined the angel potential in her even more.

I checked the alarm on her night table, to find out it was only six am. I would go sleep on the couch before she woke up. Edward would kill me if he found out I'd been sleeping in her bed. We had done that a lot when she was younger, but it meant something entirely else back then, and this was so much more intense.

I fell asleep again – with my arm securely locked around her - before I could even move.

**Nessie's POV**

When I opened my eyes from a wonderful night, the sight that met my eyes was the most beautiful, significant and amazing sight I had ever laid eyes on. I was stunned to know that this absolutely dazzling man was here beside me in _my _bed. He lay on his side with his right arm around me and his mouth hanging slightly open, which caused him to snore quietly. I smiled to myself. For a moment I nestled closer to him, and sucked in his delicious scent. Ah. I would never get tired of that scent. I could smell it forever and always, and never be tired of it. Hopefully that was exactly how my future was going to be as well.

Very unwillingly I got free of his arm, and snuck out to check on Ellie. I had been so lost in Jacob that I had forgot all about calling mom, as I had promised. She was always ridiculously hysterical about me being home alene, and the concern was also totally unnecessary when she already knew that Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose were just around the corner, if there was some kind of problem.

And Jacob was there too, but she figured he probably wouldn't look after me. Recently, he wasn't much up for hanging out with me, if it was because he was in love with Tiffany or because he just didn't want to, I didn't know. He was almost more like a cat rather than a wolf. He went where he wanted and said what he wanted to say (a cat couldn't really talk, but if it could, it would certainly say what it wanted to).

God, how I admire him. It was almost crazy so fascinated I was by him. Hopefully he hadn't noticed it. I had recently spent all my strength, not to show any interest in anything other than friendship, but I wasn't sure if he was observant enough to see how madly in love with him I am.

Ellie was lying in sweatpants and a hood, which said "I love cookies", in our guest room. She had crashed, not even bothering to take her makeup off or brush her teeth. Seth was lying on a couch in our living room snoring loudly. He had been so tired in the end that he didn't even go home, or I wondered if it maybe was because he couldn't stay so far away from Ellie.

And Jacob... I had begged him on my knees for him to stay. He had accepted to stay until I was asleep, but no more. In the end he probably couldn't resist to lie in my comfortable bed. I didn't know what it meant to him, but him not being able to resist staying with me, meant a bigger deal to me than it should. He had no idea how it thrilled me to wake up and see him as the first thing. I wanted to wake up like that the rest of my existence if I was to decide.

"Mom?"

"Hi honey! I was really worried about you – why didn't you call me?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Um, I forgot. But honestly you don't have to worry. I'm surrounded by loyal protectors all the time. Besides, who were to hurt me?" I regretted that as soon as it was out of my mouth. A spasm of pain always ran across mom's face when something reminded her of the Volturi. I knew from what I had been told that my mom's memories about the Volturi weren't exactly pleasant.

"I guess I'm being stupid," She admitted apologetically. "But did you guys have fun?"

"Yes, definitely! I'm so glad to be able to have human friends," I said with true enthusiasm.

"Did Jacob and Seth stop by?"

"Yeah, well, about that..." I paused weighing my words. "Seth kinda imprinted."

"WHAT?" She gasped almost sounding upset. "But – why – when – how did that happen?"

"Well, Ellie was here and he just... imprinted, I guess," I smiled. "Mom, you should have seen Seth's face when he saw her. He was so adorable!"

"Have you told Elodie what we are?"

"No, of course not. Jacob told Seth it was for the best if he get to know her first, before declaring his love and initiate her to our secret."

"Good," She mumbled.

"Are you okay with it? You sound pretty upset,"

"I've never really liked the whole idea of imprinting, I guess," She said. "I have bad experiences with it." She he added smugly.

"Huh," I muttered under my breath, not bothering to dig into her smugness. I was used to people being smug about imprinting, and I never got to know why. It bugged me.

"Is Ellie still there?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes,"

"And Seth?"

"Yes,"

"Jacob?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes," Even without giggling, she could tell how bubbly I was, and that a smile was permanently staying on my face.

"Where is he?"

"Er, in my bed," I said with a tiny voice. I could hear someone growl in the background. I smiled as mom hushed dad down.

"Renesmee! What have you been doing?" This was dad's angry voice.

"Nothing, I promise. I just didn't wanna spend the night alone," I was shocked that dad was so naive to believe me and Jacob had had sex last night. What was he thinking? I thought he was the mind-reader! He was the one ought to know what kind of relationship me and Jacob currently had. He thought about me as a little sister or best friend, and I thought about him as my soul mate and the love of my life. Awkwardness. The thought of me, Jacob and sex in same room made me shiver and wish that it was that way already. I was glad dad was too far away to hear my thoughts.

I was startled by dad's sudden wheezing as the fantasies popped up in my mind. "Let me speak to him,"

"No!" I protested harshly. "He's still sleeping and I'm not gonna wake him up."

He muttered something incomprehensible, but it was definitely not sweet words. "Go check if he's still asleep."

I sighed by his stubbornness, and walked with weary steps into my room again. He was awake. He had his hands behind his head, and was staring up at the ceiling. I smiled widely at him. The corners of his mouth turned up a little.

"Dad wants to talk to you," I muttered disappointed by Jacob's weak smile, but decided that it was early and he had just woken up.

I tossed the phone to him and he catched it securely thanks to werewolf genes. "I'm here," Jacob mumbled hoarsely.

"Didn't we have a deal?" Dad's voice was even fiercer than before.

"Yes, and I haven't violated the agreement. What did she tell ya?"

I groaned and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, but I couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop.

"That you and her slept in same bed, and trust me, I've been in countless boy minds and you're not an exception, Jacob. I know what you're thinking,"

"I know you do," Jacob hissed. "But I haven't done anything! You think I would allow myself to do that? Apparently, you obviously _don't _know what I'm thinking."

"Yes, I do. It's _you_ who doesn't know what you're thinking. It's _you _who can't figure out your feelings, because you're so preoccupied of your feelings to really feel what you're feeling,"

"Then tell me what I'm feeling, Edward!" Jacob yelled angrily.

Dad paused not saying anything, just letting Jacob's words echo in the silence. "You're in love." He concluded with a flat voice.

Then there came a crash of something that was thrown into the wall and shattered into many pieces.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I said startled, when I opened the door to my room, but there was no Jacob. The window was wide open, and on the floor under my mirror was my smashed phone that had been thrown into my mirror, which now had split.

I started hyperventilating by the idea that the person he was in love with could be anyone, and I doubted strongly that I was a possible candidate. My tears started falling once again as I considered my appearance in the mirror, seeing myself reflected in a million facets of the shattered mirror. I curled up in a ball, with my back pressing against the mirror, and was indifferent to the sharp ends that made small bleeding wounds. It was absolutely not nearly as painful as the mental torture I went through every day. I felt stupid, pathetic and naive to believe that such a beautiful man like Jacob would ever love me one day.

Outside, rain started pouring.

**Is Jacob ever gonna man up and tell her what he feels? Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 4 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. But the characthers you haven't heard mentioned in The Twilight Saga are mine.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm glad that all of you liked how Seth imprinted, because I know that all Twilight Fans love Seth very much.**

**Enjoy this one!**

* * *

** 4. I have everything except for you pt 2**

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie!" Someone gasped. I didn't bother to look who, but from the voice to tell I believed it was Ellie. I could be wrong – I didn't count myself as a healthy person right now. "What happened?" Her voice was thick of worry.

"I'm not quite sure," I muttered deadly.

She rushed over to me and laid her hand on my forehead. "Gosh, you're freezing," She said shocked. First now I realized how cold I actually felt. The window was still widely open and cool fall air was filling my room. I didn't know how long I had been staying here – I had lost track of time.

"Come with me to the living room. Seth is making us breakfast,"

"I'm staying here," This wasn't good for my human facade. How was I going to explain this properly and believable? Maybe I didn't need to explain this with some lame excuse, because Ellie would soon know the truth about all of it anyway.

"That's ridiculous. You're coming with me, 'cause I'm not gonna allow you to catch a cold, if you haven't already,"

She disappeared and came back with Seth. He glanced at me just as worried as Elodie had. As he lifted me, I flinched away from his warm skin. I tried not to think about him, but it was difficult, since warm skin was something of which reminded me about him the most. I was convinced that his warm skin was not a werewolf thing, but a Jacob thing.

Seth placed me on a soft couch in the living room. "Where is he?" Seth whispered so Ellie couldn't hear.

"I don't know, Seth," I whispered back, and my eyes filling with tears as I looked up at him.

"Should I phase? Maybe I can find him," He offered kindly.

I shook my head reluctantly and fought against my desire to have him near me again. Maybe he hadn't even phased. Maybe he was visiting Tiffany – the girl he was in love with. A sob escaped my mouth and now I couldn't stop. Seth hugged me and I cried into his chest. Elodie watched me unhappily.

"Aw, sweet Nessie," Seth murmured as he soothed my back. "Why are you crying? You have everything you can possibly want!"

"No... I... love... him... but... he... doesn't... love... me," I sobbed involuntarily.

"Of course he loves you!"

I put my palm against his cheek, and showed him what dad had told him in the phone, several pictures of romantic films, plays and TV-shows. I even showed him a flow of red colours along with a heart cracked on the middle. _Yeah, maybe he loves me, but not the way I love him._ I thought.

"I'm not sure I can help you with that," He murmured. "My best advice for you is to tell him, or wait."

He turned his head to see if Ellie was suspicious about our exchange, but she was fully concentrated about cooking. She seemed uneasy about my crying.

"Sorry," I sniffed and wiped the tears away with my hand.

"Don't apologize, honey. Give it some time, and if you get impatient, you should really tell him."

"I know – I'm just freaked out by myself for being in love with him. He's always been a friend to me, and I don't know where we stand anymore. It's so confusing," I was surprised I was able to be so honest with him, when I knew that he could slip and unfortunately think of my feelings for Jacob, when they were both in their wolf form, but I didn't really care.

He stroked my hair, kissed my forehead, pulled a blanket around me, and went up to help Ellie with breakfast. He was perfect for Ellie. Did other people think like that about me and Jacob? I could hardly imagine and could only hope. But what did other's opinion mean? Nothing at all.

A whole month passed of an awkward relationship. Seth had managed not slip up about my feelings, and I was thankful, and shocked that I had dared to tell him. It was not that I thought of Seth as unreliable, but just because everyone could make a mistake, and controlling your thoughts wasn't an easy thing to manage.

I still needed to be near Jacob preferably all the time, but I never talked to him. I just needed him to be near me. And when I showered I would turn the heat on his exact body temperature, just to feel closer to him. He was like oxygen for me. He seemed to have the same kind of need of being near me, but we never touched or talked. Never. He still came over for dinner, but never really said a word directly to me. This quiet Jacob was unusual.

We talked for the first time in a really long time when Ellie's party was coming up next Friday.

"Jake?" I mumbled in the car on our way home from College. It was a sunny day, hence my family wasn't there.

He didn't say anything, but glanced for a brief second at me. God, I missed his adorable hoarse voice. That too was something I needed to hear daily – oxygen.

"This Friday Ellie is hosting that party I talked about some time ago," I said hesitantly. "Are we still going together?"

He didn't answer for a long time, and for a moment I thought he was ignoring me, and I was just about to yell at him or something, as he opened his mouth.

"Sure," He muttered with an emotionless voice.

"Pick me up at nine pm." I said, and he just nodded at me.

In a way I almost feared Friday now. I knew there was going to be a lot of girls, and I knew as well that intense stuff happened when the music was turned on and the light was turned off. And for last I knew how crazy apparently everyone – except Ellie – were about Jacob. But I was probably the craziest of them – the others just looked at his looks and his money.

**What is wrong with Jacob? Any of you excited to know what happens at the party?**


	9. Chapter 5 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the characthers whom are not mentioned in The Official Twilight Saga.**

**So sorry for the delay, but I was in Paris last week and haven't been able to get together to update, but now I'm finally making up for it. And I know that the title of this chapter is what Jacob says in New Moon to Bella when they're about to kiss, but it just seemed so appropriate, so I hope you don't really mind.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**5. Kwop Kilawtey pt 1**

**Nessie's POV**

Why was it, that when you wanted time to pass slowly, it passes quickly, and when you want time to pass quickly, it passes slowly? That was quite unfair. And Friday evening came quicker than I had expected.

I straightened my long curly hair, so my hair went all the way down to my waist line. I wore a tiered black lace belted dress, and pumps in glittery silver. My makeup was simple with black eyeliner, mascara and a very light pink blush with glossy lips. I took a grey cardigan with me as a jacket. I didn't know if Jacob had seen through me, but wearing too little clothe was a habit, because it was a good excuse to get Jacob wrap his arms around me. I was hoping it still worked.

Maybe it was just my ego, but as Jacob saw my appearance his eyes widened in some kind of awe as he saw me. "Hi," He said hoarsely.

"Hello," I murmured formally and followed after him to his black Ferrari. As we sat quietly in the car, I stared fixated at him. He was beautiful. He wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, Nike sneakers and his leather jacket. His hair was fixed with a little wax giving him a sexier look. It was becoming his signature look.

"Who are you staring at?" He mumbled cheerfully.

"Er,"

"Is it now you're admitting your creepy fixation about me?" He joked and smiled.

That kind of pissed me off. What? Had he seen through me? "No," I replied a little too quickly, and breathless by the fact that he possibly had realized just exactly how creepily obsessed I was about this unfairly gorgeous creature. "I was just daydreaming, I guess."

It was unusual for him to be this casual around me. Lately, he was always so tense and evasive. He obviously didn't like being too near me – he avoided physical contact.

Dad was unusually protective of me. He didn't like me and Jacob spending alone time too much, but in the end, he knew he couldn't abandon us from each other. I was a grown woman and I could take care of myself. Besides, Jacob was absolutely harmless. For crying out loud he practically avoided me!

We didn't say anything the rest of the time. I went through a bunch of CDs and listened to each number and tried to hear the lyrics. Jacob just looked concentrated on the road the whole time. He didn't even comment my choose of songs. When we finally arrived, I was met by a squealing Elodie.

"Hi Ness! Hi Jake!" She said full of joy. "I'm so glad you guys could make it,"

"Hi Ellie. Me too," I grinned at her.

"The first ones are just beginning to show up. And by the way Matthew is already here," She babbled. "He usually is one of those cool guys who's arriving after midnight, and that's when the party finally starts, but he arrived… like thirty minutes ago! "

Matthew, sweet Matthew. My date with him went fine. He was a gentleman and was even funny and considerate. But he was boring me, and I couldn't get Jacob out of my mind. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't think of anything but him. It surprised me that Matthew was still eager for my company. As I remembered it I was pretty sure I was a little absent.

"I think he really likes you," Ellie added and confirmed my thoughts. She seemed smug, but I had already consecrated her in who I really wanted to like me.

"Oh my gosh! I _love_ that dress! Where did you get it?" She squealed.

And that was how all evening went. The girls suddenly showed interest in me, and they all came over to me and complimented my clothes. I sat in the sofa almost all evening, and was being boring compared to the amount of people dancing on the floor. Jacob had danced with a lot of girls. I tried to be indifferent about it. After all, I had gotten a lot of training in dealing with Jacob's admirers after which there are so many.

I was standing upwards a wall with a plastic cup in my hand which was now empty as things started building up.

"Hello Nessie," Matthew greeted.

"Hi," I muttered awkwardly.

It was first now he had pulled together to come talk to me. He had been staring at me all evening. "Would you like to dance?"

I wasn't really a huge dancer, but I wanted to dance in that moment. Jacob had been dancing with his admires all evening, so why couldn't I? I deserved to have some fun too, and not just stand sulky and jealous in the corner. I nodded at him, took his hand, and let him lead me the way. He moved a little hesitantly around me. As I swayed around I noticed Jacob's hands clenched in a fist. I was sad that he wasn't feeling good about it, but I ought to have some fun as well as he did.

Very unexpected Matthew suddenly pressed me closer to him, and drove his hand down my back and the way down to my butt. I saw Jacob storm out of the room shaking violently. I became panicky.

"Matthew? I need to check on my friend. I think he's sick. Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure," He muttered and put his hands in his pockets.

I pushed myself through the crowd to look at the bathrooms after him, because it was where I saw he was headed. Both bathrooms were empty, but on one of them, the window was widely open. Wide enough open that a grown man could crawl through it. I crawled through it as well, and tried to get used to the dark.

"Jake?" I called. "Are you okay?"

No answer.

I went over to a small patio with a bench, which was kindled by dim lights and flickering candles. The patio was a little bit away from the house and had a prospect of city lights, which enlightened the night in a very special way. The setting was romantic.

"Jacob?" I called with a little more strength in my shaking voice.

I stared at the view for a moment. I was very startled when warm arms embraced me. The emotions were so deep in that hug – I could just feel them deep into my bones, like something was setting into place. Like the last puzzle brick being placed the right spot. I knew it was him from the moment his arms were around me. His skin was hotter than usual as it touched me. I turned around and gazed up at him. His expression was very different from what I had ever seen. It was some sort of mix of awe, anger and softness. Very unexpected and tenderly he placed his hand on my blushing cheek, and brought my face up to his. He twitched his lips, breathed out and kissed me. I shivered as he moved his lips passionate, softly and yet somehow tenderly against mine. I felt like being in a Hollywood movie. It was the perfect first-kiss. He moved away after five way too short seconds.

"Kwop kilawtey," he whispered softly in Quileute as I met his gaze.

I shook my head slightly. "It's not you who's supposed to beg for me to stay – It's _me_ suppose to beg you," I hugged him closer and rested my head on his chest.

"You were never about to lose me,"

"Yes I was. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second." I mumbled into his chest. He cupped me up, and sat down on the little bench. I hid my face in his chest.

"You can't tell Edward about this," He suddenly said.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want us to be together. Not now," He muttered sadly.

"He's not the one to decide,"

"Maybe not, but he _is _your farther. Under normal circumstances a father has the right of his daughter until she's eighteen, and you're only six,"

"And soon to be seven," I added.

He chuckled and bent down to kiss my forehead. "That doesn't change anything,"

"Is that the deal Daddy talked about on the phone a while ago?"

"You heard?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. I've promised him not to take you away from him until you're twelve."

"But how did you know your feelings were returned?" I muttered confused.

He looked puzzled for a brief moment. "I didn't, but Edward did,"

"Did he tell you?"

"No," He hurried to say. He could probably hear the sceptic edge in my voice. "But he knew my feelings and he knew yours as well, so he knew that he had to compromise with either of us, because he didn't want to lose you that soon,"

"He's never gonna lose me, Jake,"

He smiled. "You know what I mean,"

Was this man really mine now? In a way it seemed too easy. I hadn't even fought for him, I had only suffered. I had suffered almost two months under my infatuation, and went through mental torture – maybe even physical torture as well – every day. But I would never stop fearing that he would imprint someday. That fear I was going to live with forever. But it was definitely worth it – it was even worth it if he was only mine for a year. Maybe I wasn't even that lucky, maybe he would leave me in a month, or maybe I was lucky, and I would have ten years with him. It seemed more than I deserved either way.

Was this it then? Would we live happily ever after the time we at least had together? The time with him would be the happiest time of my immortal life.

"Nessie?" I heard someone call. From the voice to judge, it was certainly Matthew.

I got loose of Jacob's arms. His arms were rigid and reluctant to let go of me. I smiled apologetically at him.

"I promise you'll have loads of time to hold me later, but right now I have to keep up my human façade," I whispered feverishly.

"Yeah, I'm right here," I said to Matthew when Jacob had disappeared.

"Oh. I couldn't find you in there, so I was starting to get nervous," He said almost embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm absolutely fine," Actually more than fine. I was feeling fantastic!

"Is your friend okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

I saw him frown as I had said my friend was a _he_. He sat down beside me and moved closer as he spoke. "I was wondering if you wanna come with me home,"

I smiled politely. "No thanks. Jacob is driving me home."

"Is that the big guy? The one with black hair?"

"Yes,"

"Oh. Okay. You wanna eat lunch with me tomorrow then?"

"Sure." I mumbled. I couldn't say no. His face was friendly, yet persisting. I was soon going to make it clear to him that I didn't want anything else than friendship.

Before I had even realized what he was trying and going to do, his lips were crushing mine in an overwhelming way. It was a disgustingly possessive kiss. It wasn't at all sweet, gentle and tenderly as Jacob's had been. This just made it even clearer in my mind that Matthew was never and _could _never be the right kind of guy for me.

"Matt," I mumbled under his eager lips, and pushed him away. If he didn't stop soon, he would have to beg for his life.

He grabbed my face harder and pushed his lips anxiously against mine. I stayed passive, as I tried to gently push him away. I was too good-hearted to even try pushing him harshly away using some of my vampire strength – he would also found it suspicious if I was stronger than him. I didn't want to ruin anything, but maybe it was already ruined.

Jacob was behind Matthew a few seconds after his attack. Jacob grabbed his shoulder hard and shoved him away, so he fell on his back on the cold wintry ground.

"Sorry, buddy, but she's mine and I'm not gonna let her kiss a jerk like you or anyone else than me for that matter,"

I raised an eyebrow at Jacob, and hurried to make sure Matthew was alright. It was stupid how the happiness spread in me when I heard Jacob call me "his".

"Matt, you better get inside before you're gonna get yourself hurt," I said to him, my voice provocatively sweet.

"Hey!" Matthew yelled to Jacob. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Besides, you're the jerk!" I guess this meant that our lunch plans tomorrow were cancelled.

Jacob chuckled. "If you say so,"

I rose up from the bench when Matthew was gone, walked over to Jacob, and grinned up at him. "You're sexy when you're like that," I muttered, surprised I didn't blush as I said it.

He seemed to wince a little at first, but pulled together. "Uhuh." He closed his arms around me again and lifted my chin a little up, so he could press his warm lips against my lips again. When I desperately deepened the kiss, craving more, he pulled away.

"We can't keep this from Dad," I said. It was nice to be able to say "we". "Not when you've told Matthew, because I'm sure he'll be thinking about it Monday,"

"Then I guess I don't care, Ness, but I still think we should keep our relationship a little discreet if you don't mind," He said confidently. "But I'm still stronger than Edward in a fight." He added.

I snorted quietly. "I really hope so for your sake,"

We stood like that for some time and enjoyed the moment. This would be something I would remember forever.

"I'm gonna get our stuff," Jacob murmured against my forehead.

I nodded and followed Jacob inside. Ellie was sad to see us leave early, but as I told her I had something important to share later, she figured it out all by herself, and was more comfortable about letting us leave. Seth was obviously staying, and from what Ellie had told me, her mom had allowed him to stay there for the night. Apparently, Ellie's family liked Seth a whole lot – maybe even a little too much, she had told.

All this seemed too good to be true.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 5 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for those characthers not mentioned in The Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

**Kwop Kilawtey pt 2**

**Jacob's POV**

It felt wonderful to finally claim Nessie mine, but I was still a little freaked out by myself as we drove home. I had kissed her! What the fuck was that about? I had just followed my instincts – my heart, if I had to be sentimental. I loved Nessie, but was this really the right time to start revolving our relationship? Would Edward be happy, indifferent or mad about this? I really hoped he would be glad, or at least indifferent about it. I would assure him immediately when he found out, that I wasn't taking Nessie away from him. I was going to keep this thing on a slowly revolving state. We had plenty of time – forever actually – to get married, move in together, and kids and all the rest of the things that were related to being soul mates.

Nessie turned to me as I had cut the engine in front of her house. "Listen, Jake, think about something entirely else than us. Think about how happy Seth and Ellie are together!" She suggested. "And then I'll tell them we're going hunting, 'kay?"

She seemed even more enthusiastically about the secrecy thing than I felt. "Okay," I obeyed. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I sighed in pleasure of her delicious scent, and she smiled wryly at me.

"You're early home," Bella commented as we stepped in.

"Well, the place was getting crowded, so we decided we would rather go on a quick hunt," Nessie said casually. She was completely believable, and nobody seemed suspicious as we quickly disappeared again, desperate for each others proximity.

"Follow me," I breathed to Nessie, as we had gotten outside. I had found the perfect spot for an occasion like this. It was my little spot with a view of Ohop Lake. It was there I had spend a lot of time lately, and all that time I had spend thinking, speculating, wondering and worrying. Maybe now, I would get a complete other perspective of that spot, as we now ran quickly, to relive each others love for one another. I hadn't felt the butterflies flutter around in my stomach since I had an irrational crush on Bella Swan. But the day she became Bella Cullen, it sort of disappeared completely, also reasoning in the fact that she had given birth to the lovely person of a daughter, Renesmee Cullen. The love of my... endless life, I should say.

In a way I could see it clear now. What I could see clear, was how perfect I and Nessie are together. I had always loved Bella. She was my first true love – I guess she wasn't true love, just my first crush – and – though, I had a hard time admitting it in my own mind – I had always kind of admired Edward. Yeah, sounds crazy. But I had always admired his complete self control, selflessness and ability to love someone so much to – to... to leave that one, for his or her sake. At first I had hated him more than anything in the world, but as I had found my imprint – my _own_ soul mate – I begun to think about the sacrifices Edward had make to today be able to love Bella unconditionally and indefinitely... and now as I had thought about it, I began to admire him. He was probably also the only one I would allow Bella to live with – the only one good enough for her.

But the point was that Nessie was a mix of those two. She had inherited Bella's sweet klutziness, her blushing, her humour, her thoughtfulness and most of all had she inherited some of her beauty, but luckily not her stubbornness. I love all those Bella-things. She had inherited Edward's cleverness, self control, selflessness and even some of his beauty as well. How could you not love someone like that? She was absolutely perfect for me, no doubt about it.

She glanced a little surprised at me as I stopped at the little spot. It was obvious by the sight of the cracked branches that this was where I had been sitting when I hadn't been with her. A broad smile spread on her lips. "This place is amazing... almost magical," She babbled. But now that she said it, she was right. The moon being reflected in the deep turbid Ohop Lake, the stars slightly gleaming in the dark and the quietness of the woods, only interrupted by a howling coyote, did make this place magic... kind of.

"This place would be spooky without you, but when you're here it's magical," She mumbled dreamily and blushed.

I chuckled at her wonders, and spread my arms out to embrace her. She immediately ran to me which caused her to bang into me with so much force I had step a few steps back to keep my balance. She definitely had some vampire strength! Not that I would ever admit to anyone that vampires were strong.

"Sorry," She giggled.

I smiled at her. After standing there for a while, she moved away, and smiled a little apologetic.

"I was kind of thinking we would need this," She mumbled and pointed at the blanket she had brought.

"I'm warm,"

"Yes, I know, but I didn't assume you would be very thrilled to be a blanket I could sit on, so my dress wouldn't get dirty," She said matter-of-factly.

"You assumed right. I would much rather be your own personal over heated comforter,"

She spread the blanket out, sat down, and made a sign with her lean hand for me to sit down beside her. She snuggled into my side and sighed in pleasure, as I had sat down.

"What are you thinking?" She mumbled against my chest after a while of silence.

"Nothing,"

"You don't say much," She noted. "Why?"

"I don't have anything to say,"

She glanced up at me almost looking hurt. "You've just kissed me, and – and I thought we somehow are together now... and you have _nothing_ to say?" She stuttered almost sounding shocked.

I smiled. "No,"

She got a puzzled look, and turned up to me and grinned after a while. "Sorry for ruining the moment."

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You haven't ruined anything." I whispered.

She trembled and I chuckled. How could such a beautiful creature love an idiot like me? God must have made a mistake when deciding that our future would be intertwined – or been drunk, that figures.

I was aware of how close to me she was, and when I had fought back the desire to kiss her again, for a couple of minutes, I couldn't resist any longer. She was breathless by seconds, and I pulled away to shower her with kisses other places. She shivered as I kissed her jaw line and the way down to the hollow under her ear. She anxiously grabbed my face, and pressed her soft lips to mine again with a whole new kind of passion to it. I could easily feel that this was something she had been waiting to try out for a long time. She pushed me down on the ground and continued eagerly. She ran her soft hand up under my shirt, and began to caress me gently and slowly, brushing across my ribs, my chest and stomach. With her other hand she rummaged in my messy hair. A shiver rippled through me as her tongue gently pushed itself into my mouth to meet mine. I drove my hand up and down her thigh, which caused her to groan quietly the higher I drove my fingers up her inner thigh. Fantasies started building up in my mind, and I promised myself I wouldn't take it farer. Not tonight at least. But I kept going, kept taking it farer, because of the suppressed desire – suppressed for so fucking long. I couldn't stop and neither could she.

She whimpered when I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. It was _this_ kind of thing ruining the moment.

"Yeah?" I breathed breathless into the phone.

"When are you coming home? Bella is getting hysterical," It was Alice.

"Um, we're on our way," I said my voice shaky. Damn Bella, that crazy woman. Yes, she was the craziest person I knew after I had been told that all those wild things she had done, were something she had done just to see Edward. When she told me that, it had occurred to me that she really did love that overprotective leech.

"Are you okay, Jake?"

"'Course." I mumbled with a less breathless voice.

"Okay... well, I'll see you in a minute then." She said and hung up. She had seen through me. She knew what was going on – I could tell from the too casual voice she always used when she was suspicious. This was going to get ugly.

I smiled apologetic at Nessie and her lower lip pouted sexily.

"We need to go home, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

She laid her hand on my cheek. "I already miss you." She whispered and kissed my burning cheek. The minutes passed quickly.

"We better get going." I whispered back. I cupped her up, and ran in a steady pace so we were still able to talk, though I just felt like holding her without a word being said. But when we were close to home, it surprised me she hadn't said anything at all. She had her eyes closed, and her hands lay loosely against my stomach.

"Baby?" I whispered very low when we were close to their house.

Her eyelids fluttered up with a sad expression.

I dropped her on her feet, and gave her a tight hug.

"I won't be able to hide our relationship like this for six years, Jake,"

"Me neither," I whispered. "But let's not rush things, either."

She nodded and leaned forward to peck me goodbye, but when her soft lips were against mine, I couldn't resist deepening the kiss a little. I pulled away after a few seconds. She was already breathless.

I could feel her watch me as I stripped and ran into the woods.


	11. Chapter 6 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.  
****  
Thank you to all the awesome musicians who create incredible music, my biggest source of inspiration.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**6. Confessions of a werewolf**

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't live without her. I knew that very well. I knew that way before my feelings had turned more romantic. I knew it from the moment I saw her angelic face. But now nothing at all could replace the constant picture of Nessie in my mind. It was tattooed to my brain and not just a henna. It was amazingly clear to me that she was what I wanted and what I deep inside had always wanted. I wanted to hold her all the time, and tell her how much I care about her. So especially because of my new realization it was hard for me to pretend like we were just friends, even harder to not think about her - to not fantasize about her. _Stop it, Jacob!_

I lay thinking – waiting for time to pass – in my bed. I was waiting for time to pass, because I had a date with Nessie tonight, and it had apparently turned out to be this day's highlight. In a way I wasn't really up for it. I was still major scared of what Edward would say. Though, I had never had it this hard controlling my thoughts, I hadn't slipped and he didn't know a thing. But I wasn't sure if Nessie had kept her thoughts to herself. And Alice too, if not the whole Cullen family apart from Edward. I was sure they all knew about it. It surprised me that Edward as the only one hadn't found out any of this yet – but of course it was only a day since our relationship changed drastically.

It was Nessie who had invited me, and she had promised me we wouldn't tell Edward that it was a date. She would tell him it was just a friend thing, and before either of us started falling in love with each other, we ate out together – just the two of us - all the time. Before that we spent all our time with each other, and in the past month, we hadn't been together really at all. So it would be weird if we suddenly began hanging out every hour.

God, I was becoming such an emo bitch!

I shouldn't even care about this shit! Back in the days I would be glad to cause Edward some pain or complications, but this was just something entirely else. This was debating whether or not it was now I could take his daughter away from him – to sleep with her every night, to kiss her when I wanted to, to love her when I wanted to.

Yeah, this was definitely something entirely else.

But knowing that didn't help me coming up with an answer to my stupid worries.

My phone buzzed, and I probbed myself up on my elbow to grab it on my night desk.

"_Hi Jake… what're you doing?"_ It was Nessie. I could tell even if I hadn't saved her as "Nessie" on my phone. She never used abbreviations or wrote "u" instead of "you" and all that.

"_Staring at my ceiling. What 'bout u?"_

"_I'm being tortured - Alice insisted to do my hair. Are you picking me up?"_

"_For sure. Be ready six pm – or apparently it's Alice to be ready."_

"_Haha. Yeah, guess so. I miss you."_

"_Me too, but I'll see u in an hour."_

A little time passed before she answered.

"_Sure."_ Was all she wrote, and made me curious. It wasn't likely for her to write a one-word text-message.

I sighed, yanked my old cut-off jeans off – the only piece of clothing Alice had allowed me to keep – and found myself looking superficially at myself in the mirror.

I couldn't keep my feelings held back much longer.

**Nessie's POV**

He picked me up a few minutes after six. It probably meant nothing to him – girls cared about minor details rather than boys – but it made me more concerned – more suspicious of the possibility that he had imprinted, that he had fallen in love with someone unworthy. No matter who was his imprint – even if it was myself – she wouldn't be worthy enough for Jacob. He's so perfect that no one is worthy enough to have him. Priceless.

Yesterday Jacob had said that we better keep a low profile, so we weren't together at all. That day had been the longest day of my life. He had texted me though, to make sure I was safe, and wasn't committing suicide out of plain impatience.

So today I had insisted to spend at least the evening with him, though I could feel his lack of enthusiasm. What was with him? Did it bring him so much down that my dad didn't want us to get married and have kids right now? Dad wasn't going to keep us from each other forever, and he would never hurt Jacob, because he knows how much he means to me.

Jacob was going to tell me everything – explain every single weird behaviour – which also meant that I was going to explain my own actions. He was going to speak up, even if I had to hold a knife to his throat if necessary. Okay, that would be a little extreme.

He looked charmingly cool in black jeans, a white t-shirt and his black leather jacket along with Nike sneakers. I suddenly felt like trash beside him. I had spent a lot of time myself in front of the mirror. If I knew Jacob right, he had looked in the mirror for less than ten seconds.

I myself had spent hours in front of that stupid mirror. I changed outfit at least five times and had come up with this: black peep toe lace up ankle boots, a dark cyan knee-length silk cocktail dress, which swayed loosely around me. It was sewn in at the waist so my shape was more defined. I had brought a little black jacket and my sparkly silver clutch with me.

I almost threw myself into his arms as I opened the door to see the love of my indefinite life. He smiled and kissed my hair, and spun me around to walk to the car. He didn't even say hello to the others. Maybe he _was_ as desperate as I to be near each other in a more intense way.

I would wait to hold him under inquiry till we were settled down with our food. Men especially attended to soften up when they were fed with good-tasting food, and that was exactly why I had picked out a little more expensive restaurant than we usually visited. That ought to mean something, I decided.

"So, you survived, huh?" Jacob said with a smile.

"What?" I mumbled absently.

"Survived the absence of me, and Alice doing your hair. By the way, I thought you liked that stuff,"

I snorted playfully. "Of course I survived. I hung out with Matthew. Remember he invited me for lunch?"

He gritted his teeth, and breathed out in gust.

"Geez, Jake, I'm kidding."

His look calmed, but was tenser than before. I wished I hadn't said anything. He obviously was in a touchy mood – which was rare for him – but now that I thought of it, he had been in a sentimental mood for a good hand of time. Maybe I should drop joking from now, till everything was cleared up between us, and his worries were gone, because he was obviously worried. He never acted like this if it was minor worries, so it must be big. That worried _me _a little.

I started to plan out what I would do to ease the tension a bit, so it startled me when he spoke.

"Have you talked to Elodie lately?" He mumbled uncaringly.

"Uh… yesterday."

"How was she?"

Now that he mentioned it, she had been strangely rueful. She was always bubbly, but there was an edge to it. "She was… weird," I muttered and stared out the window in to the empty night.

"Yeah, Seth told me."

"Told you what?" I asked and turned my head with curiosity.

His eyes widened a little at first. "Didn't she tell you?"

I blinked twice. "I don't… understand."

"Her Mom is at the hospital,"

"Why? It's not something serious, is it?" I could feel panic build up in me, though I didn't really know her that well yet.

"She fell down the stairs some time ago, and got a plaster, then yesterday she was on the hospital to get it off, but when they took it off, she was still feeling pain, so they ran some test, and found out she had a blood clot in her leg. She's… bad."

I gasped, and felt tears rush into my eyes. So sensitive I was.

"Why didn't Ellie tell me?"

"Because she knows as well as I how compassionate you are about that kind of stuff, so you would just be all panicky and sad the rest of the day."

"So you thought this was a good time to tell me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He gazed down and bit his lower lip in the sexiest way ever, so I received an electric wave to flow from my chest and through my stomach, to between my thighs. I breathed out slowly.

"I thought you wanted to know," He muttered. This was so annoying! I could never stay angry with him for more than a few seconds. Not because I wanted to stay angry at him, but sometimes he just brought it on himself.

"I want to know, I'm just a little irritated Elodie didn't tell me." True, but I wasn't mad at all.

He didn't say anything began to look very concentrated on the main road. I didn't say anything till we were in our seats. I noticed our waitress – a young girl in her mid twenties, with golden walnut coloured hair, short curvy body, and natural beige skin spotted with freckles across her nose and under her deep green sparkly eyes – who gave Jacob a long appraised glance as he pulled out the chair for me.

"Hello, I'm Danielle. I'll be your waitress for tonight. What can I get you?" She asked smiling widely at Jake.

"I'll have tequila," He muttered. I knew that Jake liked drinking strong stuff – and the rest of the wolf boys as well – because his overheated body temperature burned the alcohol off easily. "And um... a medium rose steak, with baked potatoes, salad and red-wine sauce. You babe?" He gazed up at me from his menu card. A thrill went through me as he called me that. _Babe._

"I'll have the red-wine of the house, and the Caesar salad, please."

The girl noted quickly, to smile up at Jacob again, and disappear. I saw her whisper to one of her colleges, and she quickly looked in our direction, eyes widening as she took in Jacob.

"People think you're hot." I murmured, picking at the very nicely clean and white cloth, which covered the little two-man table.

He snorted. "People think you're hot too."

"Sure, sure."

"Don't look right away, but do you see those guys over there? The one with the sloppy greasy ponytail, and the younger guy in front of him?"

I smiled at him, letting all the bitterness, which had built up in me, disappear. I glanced around looking like I was orientating myself. When my eyes darted over their table, two staring eyes locked with mine for a split second. I glanced quickly away, being a little shocked by the aura of creepiness they had around themselves. I kept seeing those eyes in my mind. The one with the ponytail had weird yellow eyes – it was like his eyes were replaced by two suns. The other one had silver grey eyes, also a weird colour. There wasn't just a spark to his eyes like there was to Ellie's, they literally looked silver. How weird. But maybe they were just using coloured contacts.

"Maybe they're gay. Maybe they're looking at you," I teased trying to ease the tension even more.

"Harh, harh. Very funny." He grimaced sarcastically.

Our waitress rounded the corner and placed the wine, Jacob's tequila and a little basket of bread on our table. She smiled again – only at Jacob – not even noticing me, and walked away.

"No, I'm serious. They look like they could rip your clothes off and eat you anytime."

"Ew, Jake! C'mon. This is a nice place. What if someone heard you?" It surprised me he was the one saying that – he usually didn't like the thought of me with someone else. No, I had seen him wince, when someone even mentioned Matthew.

"Like you care,"

A slight pause of consideration filled time. "Ugh, well, guess I don't. But I don't like that image in my mind." _But you are allowed to rip my clothes off anytime. _I wanted to say that, but was afraid of his reaction. The sexual tension between us became only stronger as our fingers touched briefly when I reached for my glass of wine and he reached for the bread.

I couldn't wait for the food any longer as we had small-talked for ten minutes. _Take a deep breath, and let your guards down,_ I told myself.

"Jacob,"

**How will "the talk" work out ? Will they ever be truly together, no drama?**


	12. Chapter 6 pt 2

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing, beside those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Big thanks to my awesome reviewers ! **

**And now also big thanks to my lovely beta, Randa, also known as kallmecrazy. She's awesome, and you should really check out her stories!**

* * *

**Confessions of a Werewolf pt 2**

**Nessie's POV  
**

He looked quickly up at me from taking a sip of his tequila. His eyes widened a little as he heard my serious voice, when, only seconds ago, we had been joking cheerfully.

"I'm just gonna go straight to the point, 'kay?"

He nodded, confused.

I took another deep breath. "I'm in love with you,"– I was afraid to scare him off, so I left out the part that I loved him more than anything else in the whole universe – "I've been in love with you since the day before we started College, the day you met Tiffany. The reason why I left the cinema was because I could see how much you guys flirted with each other." He opened his mouth in protest, but I went on without a single hesitation. I'd been practicing this speech in my head for hours and hours. "I thought I had no chance at all with you. I don't know why but somehow I dreamt that Daddy told you I was in love with you, and I thought it was real, so I kept my distance the next days. I thought you were freaked out and disgusted with me. Dad told me later that he hadn't told you anything at all, and then he promised me that you would love me one day as well. And that if I wanted to forward estimate that, I should make you jealous. So I did; and it worked. I have no feelings for Matthew at all. I know what I did was incredibly foolish and childish, but I didn't know what else to do. I was so desperate. Now, I'm just frustrated. I don't know why you're being so… diverging, or how you were able to keep away from me yesterday. To be honest, I was aching for your presence. I really was… thinking about it all day, and came to the assumption that… maybe… you had imprinted, or fallen in love with someone else. That would be okay, I guess, but it would break my heart, anyway." At this point his eyes had widened and he had stopped breathing. To top it all off his jaw was also hanging slightly open. That's just wonderful! I'd scared him away.

"That's all," I sighed. "It's your turn now. I'm not going to live one more minute in uncertainty about your, oh so mysterious, feelings."

The waitress came with our food, which was very nicely served. It for sure was a nice restaurant. Wonder what the bill ended up costing – not that I was worried we couldn't pay. No, Jacob was rich. And I was too. But that wasn't really my own money; it was just the money I got from Dad. He was always very generous about it. But Jacob had his own investments, and they were doubling up the value almost every month. Insane.

"Enjoy," Danielle, our waitress, muttered, offended by the fact that Jacob hadn't even bothered to look up at her.

I began to eat, watching as Jacob tried to pull himself together, without luck.

"Take your time," I mumbled.

"No, I'm – I'm just surprised." He said. "Um… well I'm in love with you too. That's all there is."

I raised an eyebrow accusingly. "Speak up, Jake. That's not enough,"

He rubbed his face and stared at me so serious, that I was almost frightened. "I'm not in love with Tiffany, or any other random girl. I'm in love with you. _Only you_. There's always just been you, and nobody else, Ness. There'll never be anyone else than you. I fell in love with you the sixth of September precisely. I just wouldn't admit it, because I was freaked out by myself for having those feelings for you. I was freaked out because I could clearly remember the time you were a little baby and I held you in my arms, so I was... frightened at what a beautiful _woman_ you suddenly had become. I've never seen you like that before – I've never dreamt I would fall in love with you, either. So I was pretty distant. And when you started dating that jerk, Matthew,"- He sneered at his name –"I was even more freaked out for being jealous. I felt like ripping his head off every time he smiled at you, or talked to you, for that matter. Not to mention all the other creepy guys, staring at you. Staring at your perfect… body," A smile spread on my face as it sunk into my mind, that he had been feeling exactly as I'd hoped about all of it.

"What about now?" I whispered. "Why are you so distant from me?"

He took a deep breath. "Because of the deal with Edward. He's going to kill me when he founds out what's happened between us,"

I actually laughed. Was that it! Was that really all he was worried about? I felt totally relieved now. Everything was resolved, everything would become perfect now. Happiness spread in my body, from the tip of my fingers to the tip of my toes. I was all warmed up, with this fuzzy feeling in the pit pf my stomach.

He pushed his eyebrows together, and made a crease in his forehead. "Why are you laughing?" He asked in disbelief.

"He knows about us," I said. "You really think you could keep it from him? Gee, Jake, he's a mind reader. I thought you knew."

"What? Then, why hasn't he killed me yet?"

"I think you've misunderstood that deal, or maybe Dad hasn't pointed out all the details of the agreement." I read the questions on his face and started explaining. "I talked to Daddy about it, and he said he just didn't want us to get married, till I was twelve. And I just said that I wasn't even sure if we were _really_ together. He doesn't know if we're going to get married. I mean, he's a mind reader, not an Alice."

Jacob looked shocked for a moment, but then a warm smile spread across his beautiful face. "So he knows? I don't have go around with a bad conscience?"

"No, silly," I grinned.

He sighed in relief. "Now I feel like kissing you,"

I chuckled. "To be honest, I'm having trouble sitting still in my seat,"

A laugh rumbled in his chest.

"But I'm starving," I muttered. "So I think I'll eat before taking your innocence away."

"Ha! Like it's _you_ taking away _my_ innocence. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, sweetie."

Though I knew he was just kidding – or was he? – I winced of the thought of somebody else taking his innocence away other than myself.

"How do you define taking away someone's innocence?" I grumbled.

"Hm. That depends on the circumstances,"

"Oh, really?" I asked, with ironic interest.

"In that case – if somebody were to take your innocence away – it would be kissing and touching you, I guess,"

"And what about if somebody were to take your innocence away, hypothetically?"

"Sex. Men are… different. They have their innocence longer. It comes from long time ago,"

I snorted. "You certainly have the wrong perspective of the world, Jacob," I mumbled. "Have you noticed that equivalence is in right now? That was fifty years ago things were like that. I think sex takes away one's innocence whether it's a man or a woman."

"So what you were saying just before, was that you were going to have sex with me after eating?"

My cheeks turned tomato red. "Err, I mean, no. No! Absolutely not. Or I guess –" He laughed at my puzzled expression. I tried feverishly to get my voice in control. "I didn't suggest that. I meant that I feel the same way as you do."

"So you wanna have sex, anyway?" He chuckled.

I leaned over to smack his chest. "No!"

"Just kidding," He added, still laughing.

I was going to write "I love Jacob" all over my diary tonight – I was just doubting I would have the time to write in it.


	13. Chapter 7 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you for all the reviews - that's partly what keeps my motivation up :)**

**And also big thanks to my awesome beta, kallmecrazy, she's an amazing writer!**

**But enough with the babble! Here it goes... **

* * *

**7. Weekend plans and stupid wolf fights**

**Jacob's POV**

I was in the seventh heaven. I had to watch myself not to spring into a happy dance. I kissed Nessie feverishly on every occasion I got, and she seemed to be just as happy as me. As the evening went and we were done with our dessert, Nessie had started to get a little much bubbly.

"How much wine did you drink?" I asked.

She grabbed the wine bottle. "Uh…" She mumbled, and shook it. "A bottle, I guess. Unless you've been pouring some up yourself,"

"I'm sticking with the tequila; wine is like soda to me. And even though I'm drinking tequila it can't get me drunk, it just passes me out."

A cute giggle escaped her lips. "Well, speaking of which… would you mind sleeping with me again tonight?"

No, I would love to! Of course I wanted to, but what about Edward? Was he just okay with all of it? It just seemed too easy. I could just walk in when I wanted to, and sleep with his daughter, and come back the next night? Selflessness colored him even more, and I felt more grateful than ever to him.

"Sure – if it's okay with Edward." I answered hesitantly.

"I'll make sure it is, and if he doesn't let me, then I've got mom, and ever since she married dad she's wanted you to be loved by someone, and since I'm that someone, and we're finally kissing and all she would want us to sleep in the same bed and –"

"Shhh, Ness. You're babbling again, honey." I chuckled.

She smiled widely. "Guess I am,"

"Let's go home." I grinned at her cute expression.

She nodded and smiled playfully, her teeth gleaming in the cozy lighting.

I searched for the waitress and once again accidentally locked eye contact with the two disgusting men, staring at my Nessie. I felt like killing them – and what an irrational feeling that was. How would I ever be calm around Nessie, if everyone who glanced at her, I felt like killing? _Cool it,_ I thought, as I felt my fingertips start trembling.

Danielle, our waitress, was quickly at service, smiling at me, as if I would even consider her.

"Can we have the check?" I asked politely.

"Of course," She said and headed to the back to get it. She was back within a few seconds.

I didn't even glance at the check, but lay two hundred dollars beside my plate, and rushed out with Nessie.

To say she stumbled, would be an understatement. The distance she had to walk was fifty feet, from the restaurant to my car in the parking lot. But she was close to tripping, if it wasn't for me, a total of four times. Four times! I knew she could be a bit clumsy once in a while, but four times, just walking over to the car! Who actually tripped that many times? No one, except for Nessie, and of course, Bella when she was human. It was a Bella-thing for sure. But I loved their clumsiness. It was charming to me.

When we had reached my car safely, I pushed her up against the car, and smiled at her. She was dreamingly beautiful; I could see that even in the darkness. I stared directly into her beautiful brown eyes, seeing exactly how much she loved me. Every time I felt sad, every time everything seemed hopeless, every time everything seemed dark, every time my life seemed meaningless, I would just have to look into her eyes, and know that all my worries were unnecessary. Because when I looked at her, I would know in every cell of my body that she was my reason for being, and nothing could ever take that feeling down. It was a feeling that made me want to live forever.

A light pink blush crossed her face. "What are you staring at?" She mumbled.

"Everything in your gorgeous face."

She snorted and leaned over to kiss my lips. She started out gently, but ended up moaning into my mouth. She moved away for a second to breathe and biting her lower lip the same time. That was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen her do, so I grabbed her waist, and pulled her lips up to meet my lips. I swept my tongue inside her mouth, as her hand roamed up under my shirt. I had to take a deep breath to control myself. I still felt like a newborn werewolf.

Werewolf.

Suddenly I was reminded of something important. "Baby?" I whispered against her eager lips.

"Hmm?" She breathed into my mouth, causing me trouble to remember what I was about to say.

"Do you want to go with me to La Push this next weekend?" I asked her, a little hesitantly.

She pulled away, and I feared the worst. "Really?" She said and smiled.

"Uh, yeah," I said, confused.

"I would love to!" She chimed and hugged me tightly. She nestled into me and kissed my neck softly.

"It's actually a special occasion," I continued. She gazed up at me. "Rachel and Paul are getting married."

"Finally!" She beamed. "They've been pulling it off for too long."

"For sure. They got engaged four years ago."

"Do I have to stay with mom and dad then? I'd much rather sleep at your house,"

"Yeah, that would be nice. But you'll have to ask Edward first."

"Gee, Jake, you're so careful about me. Are you really so afraid of my daddy? You used to act before thinking, now you're all sensible,"

"If I crossed the line with you, your dad would take you away from me. He would go to Africa if it was necessary. He'd hide you in a banana tree if that was what it would take to keep me away from you. He is very protective of you, and Bella too of course. You'd think I would risk that? Risk not being near you ever again? Never. I'd rather wait a century than for your dad to get into his overprotective nature."

She pecked at my shirt. "I never thought about it that way," She murmured sounding a little absent, deep in thought.

"Well, I did. I've had a whole lot of time to think about every perspective."

"We better get going," she said playfully. "Or daddy might hire a vampire bodyguard for me,"

"That's not even funny," I mumbled.

She snorted followed by a chuckle.

I held her hand all the way home, and hesitantly followed her through the door, a little scared to be honest.

"Hey, Ness. Hey, Jake. Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" It was Seth's cheerful voice, and his cheerful face, which had turned to us from the couch.

"Yes, 'course we did, Seth." Nessie said, blushing a little.

Seth's eyes flickered to our locked hands, and his smile got wider. I felt like punching him in his stupid happy go lucky face. If you gave that kid a happy meal, I would want to keep a distance.

"Someone's getting laid tonight," I heard him mumble in Quileute, so I was the only one who understood. On a split second, I was at the edge of the couch, tilting his head back, to punch him right in his nose, causing a cracking sound.

"OW!" Seth growled, and cursed me under his breath.

"Jake, what the hell! He was just asking if we had fun!" Nessie hissed.

I snorted and smiled playfully at Seth. "Yeah, Seth, you just asked us if we had fun? Was there any more you wanted to say, while you're at it? Just curious,"

"No, I got everything out that I felt like saying," He grumbled.

I turned away and dragged Nessie with me, and just as I thought the fight was over, I felt Seth jumping at me from behind.

This was getting fun.

I heard Nessie sigh, as we fought our way out on the dark field of grass, acting like a bunch of crazy dogs, which was partly true.


	14. Chapter 7 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides the characthers not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Big thanks to my awesome beta, kallmecrazy.**

**And also thanks to my reviewers!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Weekend plans and stupid wolf fights pt 2**

**Nessie's POV**

While I was waiting for Jacob and Seth to get over there childish fights, I talked to my mom, Esme and Alice. To say they were glad would be an understatement.

After all the hugging and squealing, Alice said, "I got to say it, Ness, I am unimaginably happy that you two finally sorted the misunderstandings out."

"I'd be lying if I didn't agree with ya," I grinned.

"Aw, my baby's finally all grown up," Mom cried and hugged me warmly.

Her reactions surprised me a little. Until now, I had always been under the impression that she didn't want us together. I clearly remember when she attacked poor Seth in anger of something. I didn't really know what that something was, but it was something that related Jacob and I. Something that couldn't keep us apart, apparently.

"I think that misunderstanding things is something that runs through the family; your mom and Jacob always had all kinds of misunderstandings as well," Alice mused.

"My mom and Jacob?" I asked. "Weren't they just best friends? I thought they'd always gotten along..."

Alice covered her mouth, and glanced with wide eyes a little scared at my mom.

"She would get to know sooner or later, so why not now?" Mom sighed.

"What? Is it something bad?" I mumbled.

"Depends on how you see it," Esme commented friendly.

"You're getting me worried," I bit my bottom lip, a habit I got from my mother.

"You shouldn't be worried at all. It's really nothing. Well, it _was_ something, but not anymore." Mom smiled. "When I was six months old, I moved to Phoenix with my mother. But I started visiting my father in forks every summer. I met Jacob when he was two years old. We kept seeing each other every summer, because our fathers were best friends. But this stopped when I was fourteen. Then I didn't see him again until I was seventeen and moved back to Charlie's house. He was fifteen by that time and… let's just say he had a little crush on me." She paused and took an unnecessary breath, frowning at the last part.

"Nothing ever happened – we only talked a bit sometimes – until your dad left me." she continued, not wanting to dwell on the sad parts. "We started hanging out, and I found some motorbikes, and we started fixing them, or _he_ fixed them. We were having a great time. But then, he became a werewolf. Weeks passed and we never saw each other, because he was told not to by Sam. But one day I decided I had enough, and I was at his door, demanding to talk to him." She looked down for a half second. She didn't like being reminded of this. It was obvious. "We had a fight."

"Then the whole thing with Victoria was threatening us, and he had to protect me from her.I jumped off a cliff for fun maybe a week later, and Alice stopped by, to check that I was all right. Short after, the news about your daddy's suicide trip hit us, and I had to go, of course. We weren't friends for a good hand of time. I wrote letters to him, but he never really wrote back."

"Wait. Why was he mad at you?" I asked, while I narrowed my eyes a tiny bit.

"I was a ghost when your dad left me. I was a zombie. He was the one to make me human again, to make me laugh, and have a natural rosy human color on my cheeks again. Jacob was like my personal sun. And then when your Dad was in danger, I chose him over Jacob. He was in love with me, and I in him. The problem was that I loved Edward more. Of course Jacob was mad. He had every right to be, though I didn't really think like that about it, back then."

"But... do you still love each other?" I asked hoarsely. I could feel my eyes start burning, and my throat get thick.

"Nessie, I am married to the love of my life. There was a reason I chose Edward over Jacob. Jacob and I do love each other, but like brothers and sisters love each other. I wouldn't want anything else for him than to find his own true love."

"Am I supposed to be mad about it?"

"No, not at all, Nessie. It was long time ago. Everything changed drastically when you came."

"So I'm a relationship destroyer, or whatever?" I mumbled bitterly.

"No!" Mom hurried to say. "When you came, everything came in balance. Everything became as it should be. Everyone became happy."

"Sure, sure," I murmured, a habit I'd caught from Jacob, the boy who was in love with my mom. How lucky could you possibly be? God knows, who else he was in love with. Or had been, at least.

"Really, Nessie, it's not something to worry about," Alice cut in my thoughts with a serious tone.

"Okay," I sighed. I rose up from the couch, and had all of sudden forgot all about Jacob. "Oh. Mom could you do me a favor, and try to get Seth and Jake away from each other? I'm not going to wait the whole evening for that moron."

Mom rose up and laid her hand on my shoulder. "Don't blame Jacob, honey,"

"I don't. But I have every right to be mad at him for starting a fight on our make-up day,"

"Of course. I'll go get him now."

"Good," I muttered.

My mom had told me not to worry or be angry about it, I was a little pissed though. Maybe that was why Jacob had acted so distant with me. Maybe it was because he needed my mom's approval, and he had just acted like it was my dad's lack of knowing how the 21st century worked, meaning that the man didn't have to ask his soon-to-be father-in-law for permission to marry his daughter before asking if she even _wanted_ to marry him.

Was this just another misunderstanding? Shit. Maybe Jake and I just weren't for each other, because apparently everyone was against it.

And maybe that was just another fucking misunderstanding! Nessie, take a deep breath, forget all the shit happening, and focus on spending a whole weekend alone with the world's most unfairly gorgeous creature ever.

I pulled my clothes off when I'd gotten to my room, brushed my teeth, and found my grey sweatpants and purple comfortable hoody to wear.

"Sorry baby, but he asked for it," Jacob said from behind me and startling me.

"Well, Jake," I mumbled a smile breaking my sulky expression as I turned around to face him. I threw my arms around his neck, and rummaged a little in his hair. "You have all night to make up for it."

He chuckled and bent down a little for a kiss. I'd never felt him this eager before, it was always me who was ridiculously anxious, but he quickly pushed his tongue into my mouth, while his lips felt like liquid chocolate perfectly synchronizing against mine. I was all frenzied at what an amazing kisser he was. Nobody would ever be able to beat him. And I wouldn't ever try out if anyone could. I only saw him before my eyes – his big russet body, his smiling face, his bottomless black eyes, and his amazing personality. I felt like keep going, but I stopped just to bother him. I put a finger on his burning lips, and felt him pout, which caused me smile.

"Go change, brush your teeth, and then if I let you, maybe we can continue where we left off," I grinned and dropped my finger.

He leaned his head back down for a quick peck, but once again I put a finger on his lips, and he pouted even more.

I started tracing my fingers in a long trail over the side of his neck, his ear, his jaw line, his cheek and then I stopped at the corner of his mouth. Working myself the same way, I kissed him precisely where my fingers had traced over. He shivered as I kissed him as close as you possibly could come to his mouth without touching it.

"You make me crazy," he whispered as I moved away.

"So do you. Now come on, puppy, go brush your teeth."

He flashed a breathtaking smile at me, and obeyed order. "Good dog," I teased in a mumble. Just to play along I heard him bark from the bathroom. That boy never grew up.

I found my diary from my secret hiding spot under my night desk. With a sloppy writing compared to how I usually wrote, I wrote an update down of the few things I'd been up to lately, describing in details my newest obsession of designing furniture. My teachers had told me my work was very promising, and that they saw great potential in me. I was on an edge of happiness. From the bathroom I could hear Jacob getting to an end with brushing his teeth, so I quickly wrote it done, but then remembering something I'd forgotten to write.

_"Ps. I love Jacob."_

I just reached to write that, before I threw it away, because of Jacob jumping in the bed, hovering over me, and finally pressing his lips against mine in the most passionate kiss ever, causing me to let out a moan while clenching my hands in fists around the white sheets, as his hand pushes itself up under my shirt.

He was hard to resist. But then again, what exactly was the point in resisting him?


	15. Chapter 8 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, kallmecrazy.**

**Also thanks to my reviewers and readers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**8. Thinking of you**

**Nessie's POV**

When I woke up, Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I called his cell phone; I looked both in and under the bed, in the bathroom, behind the bath curtain, downstairs, in the kitchen, in the living room. He was nowhere to be found. And apparently none of my family knew exactly where he'd gone either, but could only assume he'd phased. When I finally decided to let it go, and went back sleep again, because it was still early - I had simply woken up because I felt his absence - I stumbled randomly across a note on my writing desk.

_"Ness,_

_Problems in La Push – I'll explain later._  
_Sorry if I woke you up. I'll be back by midnight._

_Miss you lots._

_-Jake."_

This was obviously something he'd written in a great hurry. I felt cold and abandoned, and fell into unconsciousness again hoping that I would sleep till the second he came back.

**Jacob's POV**

_Much earlier in the middle of the night..._

"Beep," my annoying phone buzzed from the floor. Very gently I slid out from Nessie's embrace, to grab my phone in the back pocket of my pants, lying on the floor.

"Wah?" I mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Jake!"

"No, it's Santa Clause, Quil."

"There's no time for your lame jokes, you gotta come home!" He said hysterically.

"What?" I said. "_Now_?"

"Yes, fucking now!"

"Did you pee your bed? Or did you just call me in the middle of the night to say you missed me, and want me to come home and tuck you in?"

"No, Jake, it's not like that! About fifteen minutes ago, Embry, Paul and I came across this weird scent. We've never ever smelled anything like it before! So we got Sam to get here to help us out, and he told us to call you."

"You're sure about this? Sure it's not just some weird monster squirrel running around?"

"Yes, I'm Goddamn sure, 'cause along with the scent, we found this huge paw mark, looking like a wolf paw, but the thing is just that it's clearly not one of us. It's some other wolf, bigger than us."

There was a heartbeat of silence.

"I'll be there in forty." I mumbled, and hung up. Feverishly, I stumbled around in the dark looking for my cut-offs and the leather strand so I could carry them with me if I needed to phase back. I pulled my boxer shorts off and tossed them next to the t-shirt I'd thrown on the floor last night. I was naked and ready to jump out the window to phase, but that's when I thought of Nessie. The sleeping beauty in the bed. I quickly found a pen and some paper to write a note for her, so she wouldn't be sick of worry, since I knew I wouldn't be able to pick up the phone anytime soon.

"I'll be back soon, my one and only imprint." I whispered and softly kissed her cheek, and then I was gone, phasing and running at full speed, to protect my brothers.

Quil and Embry's voices were immediately in my head. This had scared the shit out of Quil, which was weird, because he'd usually always been up for a fight or something new and exciting. I could hear in his thoughts that he'd much rather stay home sleeping on the floor beside Claire's princess bed. And to be honest, I would also much rather stay home with Nessie in my arms. So the only one left to be excited was Embry. His mind was filled with theories and fighting strategies. It wasn't even sure if this was coming to a fight. Maybe it would turn out to be some kind of misunderstanding.

_Jacob? _It was Sam's alpha voice. He had to use that voice whenever he wanted to talk to me - the other alpha. Since our thoughts weren't completely open to each other anymore.

_Yes, I'm on my way._

_Good. Maybe I can fill you in with the little information we've collected, awhile then. I figured, since we don't really know yet, what this means, that it wasn't necessary to wake up all the wolves. I only took Jared and Collin with me. I guess Quil told you about the paw and the scent?_

_Yeah, he did._

_The scent isn't exactly new to us. You haven't phased since... two days ago, or something, so that's why you haven't been familiar with the scent. The scent has been going around since then, and I've talked to the Elders, but of course their conclusion is that some demon is haunting our woods. If I didn't turn into a werewolf whenever I want, I wouldn't believe it one tiny bit, but since I do, I don't know what to believe. It could be nothing._

_Where is the paw mark, and where is the scent strongest?_

_The paw is very close to the meadow where we practised fighting skills with the Cullens, when fighting Victoria. And the scent is strongest close up to the Olympic Mountains._

_'Kay. Thank you, Sam. I'm gonna get Quil and Embry to run the western and the southern perimeter._

_You're welcome. I shall take the eastern and the northern perimeter then._

The relationship between Sam and I has been getting better and better. To start with we had both been bitter, mostly me, but we weren't anymore. Deep inside we still had a strong brother-bond, and maybe someday we would be able to show that again, but right now it was locked far away. Right now, we were polite and formal to each other. We didn't joke with each other, and we didn't talk about anything else than serious stuff – like our wolf packs, how to coordinate and whatever. But when I came home about four years, I wanted us to be more casual. Because I had never really been a formal person – I wasn't good at keeping it up. Especially not when I always felt like blurting out with the amazing jokes that popped into my mind all the time. Something so brilliant like my jokes, shouldn't be kept inside. If Edward was here to read my mind, he would snort by now.

I pushed my legs to run faster as I heard Quil's thoughts turn even more afraid as he found another paw mark. The difference just was that it wasn't just one paw mark. This was ten huge paw marks.

_Oh my fucking God! Jake! Hurry, man! This is freaking me out. _Quil hitched. This was so unlike him. _I better go check if Claire's okay... _he wondered determinately.

_No, Quil! You stay there. Of course she's okay. She's safe back home. You don't just abandon Embry like that._

_Chill, Quil, _Embry thought more relaxed, but also a little freaked out by it.

Quil bowed his head and breathed out in a gust. _Jeez... _he mumbled, exhausted.

_Get together, man._ If _there's some huge wolves running around, Quil, we'll deal with it. We dealt with a whole vampire army, remember?_

_Yeah, vampires. _Quil snorted. _I thought we'd always agreed that wolves are stronger and smarter than vamps._

Embry gave a sort of mental chuckle. _I'll give you that. But, hey, we'll deal with them anyways._

_Yeah, having Embry's confidence on our side, does make this at least an even fight no matter how many monster wolves we're dealing with, _I mumbled smugly. Embry pretended to ignore the comment.

Quil took a deep breath, and trotted away from the paw marks. Embry was almost done with the southern perimeter now, and Quil was only halfway the western perimeter.

_Embry, meet up with Quil and make sure he doesn't faint or anything if you see more paw marks._

_I'm okay, _I heard Quil mutter, but we both ignored him.

Oh God, what I wouldn't have done to be with Nessie right now. I wished I was home under my nice, soft comforter with Nessie. It was hard not to think of her. It was even harder not to fantasize about her. But i forced all thoughts away, because this was like an open mind theatre for my pack brothers.

I wasn't far away from their position now, so I lifted my head, to take a deep breath. Maybe I would be able to smell the scent already. And I stopped halfway breath as I could feel the scent fill my lungs.

This scent was different than anything else. I could suddenly feel why everyone had been on such alert. This scent was so uncomfortable. Not almost painful like vampires' scent. No, this was just uncomfortable, and there was just something about it that made me flinch away, and wanting to run away, screaming. A scent that made me shiver. A scent that made me think something was seriously wrong. It was a very salty and tart scent, with a touch of something much more frightening. It was the scent of craziness – of someone insane.

_Yeah, tell me about it, _Embry mumbled in the back of my mind. _I suppose you now finally get why we're so... absently scared._

_Quil, don't worry when I say this, but this is some serious shit. I'm calling the Cullens as soon as I get to you._

_Good idea, _Quil thought relieved.

_No! We can handle this, _Embry protested.

_We don't know. We don't know anything. And maybe Carlisle has smelled this scent before, and know what it is, _I said. _After all, he is, like, three hundred years old._ And it made sense. Embry stopped protesting, and Quil seemed more relieved.

But this scared the shit out of us all – even Sam - anyway.

**Please tell me your thoughts about this.**


	16. Chapter 8 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, kallmecrazy!**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Thinking of you pt 2**

**Nessie's POV**

I sat, slumped in my chair, hoping that Jake was alright.

"Where could he be?" I muttered into the phone worriedly.

"I could phase and find out," Seth offered.

"Yes! Please do that. That would make me so much more less concerned,"

"Okay, Nessie. I'll run to your house. I'll be there in five."

I hung up and ran to my closet, threw on some jeans and a hood, and stumbled out of the house to sit at the porch steps. And just as I'd gotten there, a loud howl filled the air and the sandy wolf came out from the branches.

"Seth!" I shouted, my heart dropped a thousand meters, maybe the worse had happened to Jake. "What's the matter?"

He breathed out in a gust and fell to the ground as I ran to him.

"Seth, phase back. Tell me what's wrong!" I demanded frustratingly.

He motioned with his head toward the house. I glanced over there, listened hard for a second, and heard a cell phone ring. It could be mine. Quick as a wind, I ran upstairs to my buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"Nessie,"

"Jake!" I whispered relieved. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick. I figured there must be something seriously wrong, because you never leave at night to go to La Push,"

"It's nothing to worry about, honey. I'll be back before you know it. Or... you'll have to come to La Push already,"

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later, baby. I just really need to speak with Carlisle."

"He's not in," I muttered. "But dad is."

"Let me speak to him then,"

"I lo – miss you, Jacob."

"I miss you too, baby. I really wish I could be with you right now, and I promise I'll come home very soon."

"Okay... Bye," I muttered.

When I looked up, dad was already by my side, ready to grab the phone. I placed it reluctantly in his hand, feeling empty as Jacob's hoarse voice was out of my reach. Why did I always feel alone and empty whenever we hung up on the phone, or whenever I wasn't in closeness of him? That's just weird. And kind of creepy to know I was so dependent on him to feel complete and happy, because what if one day, he would imprint and leave me? I would just feel so Goddamn lost in the world.

"Jacob?" He muttered with a serious but also curious tone.

"Yes, I'm here. We've got a problem." I heard Jake's serious voice from the other end. "A very, very weird and out-of-place scent has been swirling around in the woods of La Push and Forks. And to top it off, we've seen dozens of huge paw-marks. Wolf paw-marks. From what the size of the paw-marks tells us, they're bigger than us. Quil called me about an hour ago, and I hurried to get there. We were wondering, if you would recognize the scent... so if you would get here quickly... to help us out?"

"Sure, Jacob. I'll take Carlisle and Emmett with me,"

"Okay, good. I suppose we'll be close to the Olympic Mountains. Just follow our trail,"

"Yeah, I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Edward."

"That's the least we can do, Jacob, after everything you have done for us,"

"Sure, sure. Bye."

And then Jake hung up, and the loneliness grew bigger inside of me, now that I wasn't even able to hear his voice anymore.

Dad looked at me a little sympathetic, and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "We'll come home soon,"

"But... Can't I come with you?" I asked desperately.

"No, it's too dangerous." He answered with a soft voice, as if he was soothing a child. I didn't want to be soothed! I wanted to come with them. I wanted to see Jacob again, no matter if he was in his wolf or human form. I just wanted to be near him.

"I'm strong enough," I protested.

"No, Ness. I will not risk putting you in a great danger. End of discussion."

"But -"

"I'm pretty sure Jacob wouldn't approve of it either. Imagine how hard it would be to him, if it came to a fight, and you were so close to him. Everything he would be concentrating about, would be, if you are safe. He would feel much more relieved if you were safe back home."

"But -"

"You wouldn't want to cause Jacob trouble defending his land? Defending his brothers?"

"No, of course not, but -"

"Then why are you still arguing with me?" As if he couldn't read my mind.

"Because – because..." I stuttered. "If something happens to any of you – Jake especially – I want to be able to think that I've done everything I could've possibly done to protect you. Let me come with you, please."

"No, honey. You have to stay home. Goodbye, Nessie," He said and hugged me lightly.

And then he was gone too.

With a sulky expression I walked with weary steps up to my room again to do something. I started off making my bed and deciding I might as well clean my room, now that I had the time. I tried to do as many things as possible, so that I could keep my mind off of my Jake. But as hard as I tried, cleaning my room and doing the laundry were only physical help, I still felt the emptiness in my heart, and my mind was free to think about what kind of trouble Jake was in.

But I always kept my phone in my back pocket, ready to pick it up if Jacob called. I would be thinking of him every second that passed by with his absence.

But after a couple of hours of loneliness, I slumped into my bed. Mom popped her head in my room. "Hey, sweety, why are you trapping yourself here all day? I'm sure Alice would love to take you shopping or something."

"No," I groaned against my pillow. This was the one that Jake had used last night, and I hugged it tightly, to remind me of his scent.

"Why?" my mom urged.

"I miss Jake." I stated. "Now can you please leave me alone?" I didn't know why I was acting like this. But my mood was always all over the place when Jake wasn't here to calm me down.

"Okay, but we'll all be downstairs if you need us," she stroked my hair, and I heard her gracefully walk out of the room, and down the stairs.

**What's going on in the woods at La Push? Will Jake stay out of trouble?**


	17. Chapter 9 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those characters not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**I was in England for the last three weeks and wasn't able to update... SO SORRY!**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy. _****Also thanks to my reviewers and readers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**9. Lovers of La Push pt 1**

**Nessie's POV**

I stayed up till midnight waiting for Jacob to get home. The inside of me was craving him. And those feelings were so frightening and disturbing, because every time he was gone – out of my reach – I would miss him so much I could hardly stand it, so what if one day he didn't come back? What if he then was in the arms of someone else? Just the thought alone was unbearable.

And that he was needed in La Push right now was just fucking typical. I wanted him here with me. It's was now we were finally together – he was my boyfriend. I wanted to spend time with him, and then it was just so typical that he needed to be on duty now.

Anyways, a few minutes before the clock stroke midnight, where he'd promised he'd come home, my phone buzzed from my night table. I picked it up without even looking at the caller ID.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey baby," he said with his husky and sexy voice. I felt my heart melting.

"Hi, Jake!"

"Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes. But I'm missing you so much I could... I dunno... commit suicide. Are you calling me to say you can't make it?"

"Well... yeah."

"But Jake, I-"

"Wait. I have an offer, because I can't stay away from you anymore either. I need you here in La Push. Edward already called Bella to set this up, but you're going to drive to Forks about..."-He paused looking at the clock or something-"One hour or so. I know we were first supposed to go to La Push on Friday, but I can't leave until this is under control. You're going with Seth, Bella and Rose. 'Kay honey?"

"Yeah... are you picking me up in Forks?"

"Of course, baby. Don't worry about anything. I've already made the bed ready for you at my house."

"So you finally got your single bed exchanged to a double bed?"

"Yeah. Finally." He chuckled.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, and miss you every second until then," I whispered.

"I'll miss you too, babe. Bye."

"Bye." I said, and hung up.

I crawled out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom, to check out my look. I looked tired most of all. With a little concealer, and some mascara I looked immediately fresher and rested, though I didn't feel like it at all, but I figured I'd just sleep in the car. I took on my black jeans, my ankle black leather boots, a white top, and my black leather jacket. And of course my forever favorite accessory; my charm bracelet with the wolf and the diamond heart. It matched anything, and I always wore it. At least that was what I imagined, but that was just because I loved it so much, that I was blinded. Just like I was with Jacob.

Being overly in love isn't an easy thing. I ought to know.

I found a suitcase, and started to put clothes in it, along with my jewelry, makeup and other girly stuff. I packed to spend at least a week in La Push. But I knew Alice would buy new clothes before I'd even gotten to wear it all, and if she didn't, I knew Billy had a laundry machine. Half an hour later, I was downstairs packed and ready.

Mom gazed up at me from her thick old book, which I didn't even bother to read the title of, because I knew it was a book she had read many of times before. "Eager to see Jacob, huh?"

"Um... yeah, very. So why don't you rise up and get Aunt Rose, so we can get out the door?"

She sighed and stretched her mussels humanly. Vampires didn't stretch mussels, because it is a movement signaling sleepiness, and vampires doesn't sleep so it ought to make sense. But she kept doing all those little humanly details, as blinking her eyes and shifting her legs. Sometimes it bothered me that she always made such a great deal out of it.

"Quit the human stuff. I'm not human," I muttered a little annoyed.

"It's good practice," Mom pointed out innocently. "And besides, I'm too used to it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just go get Rosalie myself then."

"No! No, I'll do it," And then she blurred up the stairs and only ten seconds later, she was down again with her jacket on, her suitcase with her, and Rosalie following closely behind also packed and ready.

"Well," I said. "Off we go!"

"Jeez," I heard Rose mutter. "Someone's impatient."

I pretended to ignore her. I knew she was longing to see Emmett again too. To have sex with him again, I should say. I chuckled a little inside.

We picked Seth up at Elodie's on our way. He was very reluctant to leave, but softened up a little as we had talked casually for a while. Their relationship were still going strong, and he had planned out that he'd tell her about werewolves, vampires, and imprinting as soon as he came home from La Push. I encouraged him to do it, and quit my sleeping plans, in exchange of laughing my ass off with Seth, because we were planning how he should tell her. We had all sorts of plans. We even had one where he'd come running as a wolf, and then lick her face, but we both agreed she'd freak out a little.

We came up with this: he'd invite her home, make her a romantic dinner, start out with a couple of La Push legends, and then slowly and gently hint that the stories were true, and then ending up with admitting everything, and explaining everything down to the tiniest detail. And if it all worked out fine, he'd take her with him to Paul and Rachel's wedding. The plan was perfect and I truly believed everything would quickly sort out between them.

As we came to plan the part of how to explain imprinting, I closed down completely. My feelings refused to speak of imprinting, because it only made me feel sad and useless. No, I didn't want to get messed up thinking about it. But it was already too late, as the worries attacked my brain, and I shut down, ignoring all sounds around me, only aware that I would lose Jacob to somebody else one day.

As we drove into the garage, I was cradled up sleeping in Seth's lap, with his arm soothingly around my back. He was the nice, warm, big, protective big brother I never had. Though, as much as I loved lying there, I'd rather it was Jacob I was cradled up at.

"Honey?" Seth mumbled to me, and shook me slightly, trying to wake me up.

"Mmh?"

"We're here. Jacob's waiting for you,"

Within a second my eyelids fluttered up, and I felt suddenly wide awake. "Jacob? Where is he?" I asked desperately.

Seth chuckled amused. "Jake?" He called.

Even more desperately I crawled out of Seth's lap and out of the car, orientating myself, and then to look after my Jacob. He had just gotten out of Embry's car, which he had borrowed I assumed. The light my family's house gave away lightly touched Jacob's face. I stared at him for a few seconds – just taking in his breathtaking beauty – before bursting into a run.

I quickly placed a kiss on his lips as soon as I was in his arms, and began to move away, but he held me there, opening his mouth slightly. I could feel his sweet hot breath all the way down my throat. I felt like moaning in pleasure, but kept it inside, because my whole family was very near, and easily able to eavesdrop. His tongue gently pushed itself into my mouth, exploring my mouth. "Uh... Jake," I very quietly moaned so only Jacob could hear, as he moved away to kiss the hollow under my ear, and the way down my throat.

"Jacob," I whispered more urgently, but very dizzy.

"What?" He breathed against my throat, causing me trouble remembering what I was about to say.

"My parents are... just over there... and... uh," I mumbled, as he bit my earlobe. I lost focus again.

He slowly moved away, and smirked at me. "Welcome home," He said with his low husky voice, that I loved so much.

"Thank you very much," I smiled innocently.

He was wearing his good old cut-offs and nothing else. I drove my fingers over his defined abs and felt him shiver underneath me. "We better get home. You look exhausted," Jacob stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that an excuse for something?"

He grinned like a kid getting caught with his fingers in the cookie jaw. "Not at all."

"Sure," I chuckled. "But I actually _am_ tired, so yes, we should probably get going."

He touched my cheek tenderly for a while, and pecked my lips quickly. I blushed deep pink.

"I'm just going to go say goodbye," I mumbled tripping over the words.

I walked away from Jacob, and the happiness that had spread inside my body, disappeared again as Jacob was out of my reach. But it wasn't nearly as bad as last time, because now he was close closer to me. Last time we'd been miles away from each other.

I said my goodbyes, and watched dad look a little skeptic at me as I walked to Embry's car again. I laughed a little inside.

When I'd gotten inside the car, and put my seatbelt on, I came to think of Seth. My big-brother. "Where's Seth?" I asked confusedly. "Isn't he going to La Push?"

Jacob took a deep breath and glanced worriedly – or nervously – at me. I couldn't really tell what his expression meant. "He's running a patrol with Jared, Collin and Embry."

"What is it that's happening? Did Carlisle recognize the scent?"

"Yeah, he did," he sighed stressfully. "It's – it's..."

"Jeez, why is it so hard to say?" I asked impatiently. The curiosity was taking over me.

"Because, Nessie, this is very dangerous!" Jacob blurted out. "Because I've done something incredibly selfish. I've brought you here, so I wouldn't go insane of pure longing! You shouldn't be here, because what is haunting those woods isn't good! It's worse than a coven of stupid, newborn vampires. Much worse! I should have kept you in Eatonville, where you're safe. You really shouldn't be here. No one should be close to those woods."

I bit my lip, sad that Jacob was so out of himself. And sad that it caused him even more stress that I'd come here. "Jake," I whispered. "You asked me to come here, and I wanted to, so I didn't even hesitate. But if you're getting even more stressed that I'm here, I'll just go back right away," I reached out for the handle, as a warm russet-skinned hand caught my hand and started soothing the back of it. I wouldn't want to, but I didn't want to stress Jake out.

"Don't go," he breathed.

"But you said -"

"Now I say don't go."

My gaze turned accusingly. "Jake, I mean it. I will survive first coming here on Friday. I'll just go home again."

He ignored me and started the ignition, causing me jump a little in my seat, as the monster car he had borrowed purred to life. When he'd driven halfway to La Push – in complete silence – he opened his mouth to speak.

"I want you here. You don't stress me. You just make me worried. But on the other hand you make me feel so complete and significant that I wouldn't want to waste a single minute with you." He looked over at me, his eyes a liquid dark brown. "Stay here. And then I can only hope that this will sort out in time for Rachel and Paul's wedding. Please stay."

I took a deep breath after a couple of minutes in thick silence, looking at him very serious. "Okay. But... if you want me to go home, then tell me. I don't want to stress you unnecessarily."

"That's not gonna happen. You're staying here till I'm heading home too." He squeezed my hand lightly.

I was going to sleep in his bed with him every night we spend here. Suddenly, I didn't want to go home. Not even if Jake wanted me to go.


	18. Chapter 9 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy. _She just posted a new one-shot story about a very different way of Nessie meeting her true love. It's called _Jacob Black_, and you should really check it out - and by the way I'm betaing her so... **

**Also thanks to my reviewers and readers.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Lovers of La Push pt 2**

**Jacob's POV**

I was mad at myself for being so stupid. Although, being Jacob Black and being stupid was definitely a rarity, but it happened. What had the point been when I called Nessie to get her driven to La Push, and then when she finally arrived I would tell her about how much I didn't want her here? The only thing that made her stay was my urge to be with her. That was incredibly selfish. She was in danger living here in La Push. I could only hope this would be over by Saturday, where Rachel and Paul's long awaited wedding would stand. If it wasn't over, we needed to push the wedding to some other day.

Rachel was a bit sad at the timing of the danger, hence Paul too. But it was understandable they were sad about it. Who wouldn't be? We all lived in danger and fear right now. Especially because the only one with experience on the area was Carlisle, and the experience he had wasn't at all enough. I knew Carlisle was wondering if he should call the Volturi to help us out. Of course, a lot of us were totally against that idea. But in a way it was one of the few possibilities we had. The other option we had was to fight them ourselves. No one had the faintest idea of the outcome of that.

"Billy!" Nessie squealed as she saw my old father roll out in the little entrance of our house in his wheelchair. She ran to his open arms, and he kissed her forehead, an old Quileute custom which meant blessing. It warmed my heart that dad had accepted Nessie so easily when she was half-vampire. But I guess since our companionship with the Cullens, dad had received a whole other view of vampires. He wasn't as preoccupied anymore.

"Nessie, pretty girl," Dad said with his deep voice. "You look like beauty herself!" True.

Nessie giggled and a faint blush touched her face. After all, she was used to people complimenting her all the time about her unreachable beauty.

"Isn't it your birthday soon?" He asked.

She counted the days in her head for a half second, and a shadow of shock hit her face, and she looked confusedly up at me. "It's – it's the Tuesday after Rachel and Paul's wedding."

To be honest, I had forgotten everything about her birthday. But I kept my face smooth and smiled smugly at her, promising myself to call Alice very soon to set something up. But if I knew her right she had already planned out the whole party with gifts and food and pink napkins.

She frowned slightly. "I didn't even notice the days passing."

"Happens to everyone," Dad laughed quietly. "How long are you two staying?" He asked eyeing me expectantly.

"We're heading home Sunday afternoon," I said.

"Where's Nessie supposed to sleep?"

"Um," I started. "In my bed. That's why I bought the double bed."

"Oh," He muttered confused. "I thought it was because you're too big to sleep in a single bed."

I felt myself blush.

Nessie chuckled. "You didn't tell your dad?"

"No, but I was going to," I smiled nervously.

"Am I missing something?" Dad asked.

Nessie moved to the couch and I followed her, placing my hand on her thigh. She leaned her head up against my shoulder, and I saw dad's confused expression turn understanding.

"Jacob and I are finally together. I was in love with him for about two months before anything happened." I squeezed her thigh, causing her troubles what she was about to say. That was able to make her feel like that was a major confident-booster. "But I promised Rachel I'd come over and say hi as soon as I got here." She rose up, and pecked my lips, but as always I held her there for a little while longer. As she pulled back, I refused to let her go, she smiled widely. "I'll be back in an hour or something."

Dad cleared his throat as we had been staring into each others eyes for way too short time.

"Bye baby," I whispered and pecked her lips quickly.

She just smiled breathtakingly at me, and turned around to walk out. "Bye Billy!" She said as she headed out the door.

He looked at me for a while after she was gone. He didn't look mad or happy; just thoughtful. He had that special look in his eyes whenever he was thinking of something deep. "Do you remember the legend about Kele and Tocho?"

I shook my head narrowing my eyes at him.

"Tocho was one of the strongest wolves in the tribe in the time he lived. But he had a very strong twin brother. Nayeti. The only weakness Nayeti had was that he had imprinted on a normal girl, but of course he saw her as the most beautiful girl in the whole universe. Nayeti had because of imprinting gotten a softer nature, but had become a stronger wolf. Tocho had a very competitive nature. He saw everything as an important competition. Tocho saw Nayeti as a competition. Nayeti was very sad that his brother felt that way, because he loved Tocho.

"One of the reason why Tocho was so competitive, was because that the new Alpha was going to be chosen soon. Tocho and Nayeti were both sons of the last Alpha, but since they were twin brothers, the Alpha had to be chosen from the strength of the wolf. The strength in a wolf isn't only physical, but also mental. A wolf has to be the strongest in every possible way.

"One day, a traveling tribe came by the Quileute reservation. They had a beautiful girl with them. Her name was Kele, and she wasn't just normal, she was so beautiful that everyone could see how beautiful she was. Several wolves fell in love with her. Except for one; Tocho. He didn't just fall in love, he imprinted on her. But he was so concentrated about being the strongest, the best, the Alpha, to really notice her.

"When a bloodthirsty vampire unluckily passed through the woods of La Push, the wolves in our tribe were immediately on guard. This hunt was decided to be the hunt where the Alpha was chosen. Since, this was a quick attack and no one reached to do any precautions other than get their imprints and wives in protection, it was a very dangerous mission. There had been wolf howls as an alarm to everyone in the woods, so they could get home in time, but the traveling tribe there was on a visit, had no idea that the howling was meant as an alarm, so Kele was still in the woods collecting blueberries. And Tocho had no idea where she was, because he was too concentrated on being the best.

"The vampire got to Kele before the pack got to the vampire. She died in the arms of a monster. Nayeti killed the vampire, and he was chosen as the Alpha, because when Tocho realized that Kele was dead, he was in such unexpected grief, that he couldn't concentrate about anything else. Having a supportive imprint behind one makes a stronger wolf. Nayeti became the Alpha, and Tocho stopped phasing after a few years, living a sad life in loneliness."

I could easily see who I was in that legend. Tocho, the selfish wolf who became nothing because he only concentrated on competition. Nayeti would be Sam, and Kele would be Nessie. At first, I was kind of pissed.

Dad raised a hand to stop me from blurting out with something I would regret having said later. "I know you are not like Tocho, and the point in telling you this, wasn't the part about Tocho and Nayeti. You imprinted on Nessie. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's honest, and she's everything you need and more. She's too good for you, Son." He smiled apologetically. "You take good care of her, because she doesn't only need the protection of a human. She needs the protection of someone born to protect. You, Jacob, a Quileute wolf. She's your job. It's what God has chosen for you to do. You're gonna get the best wife imaginable, and the only thing you have to do, is to protect her."

"I know what my job is," I said with a strong voice. "She's is everything to me. I will never end up as Tocho. You know that."

"Yes, I know. But I was just making sure you know how much she should mean to you,"

"Dad, she means the world to me,"

"Good," He took a deep breath, and his mouth broke into a smile. This meant the serious stuff would be put away for some time. "So when did all this happen?"

"Last weekend," I muttered. Jeez, I'd lost the grip of time. It was Monday then. What was the date exactly? And I'd forgotten to call the College and sign me sick. But I guess the Cullens had taken care of that. Nessie wasn't the only one who had forgot the time passing.

"I'm am very happy for you,"

I rose up taking a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks," I said. "But I'm heading out to run a patrol. Tell Ness I'll be back about two hours from now, if she's here before me." I started for the door.

"I will," I heard him say and roll into a position in front of the TV.

Nessie was here and I was here. We were together. I should be happy. Then why was I freaking out? For some reason I didn't bother to take off my khakis, so they tore off my body as I phased to the protector I was. The wolf inside of me.

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 10 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those characters not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy._**

**Also thanks to my reviewers and readers!**

* * *

**10. Wedding plans**

**Nessie's POV**

"I'm so glad you're here," Emily squealed for the fifth time. She, Rachel, Kim, Leah and I were sitting in Rachel's house. It was new build, with modern white new painted walls, but the furniture was homey and warm so the house had its own comfortable atmosphere. If Jacob and I were moving in together one day, I would want us to have a homey and warm home too.

"Well, I'm glad to be here," I muttered and blushed slightly.

Emily's acceptance for me touched me deep in my heart. Rachel's acceptance was the most important one though. She was Jacob's sister, hence if I wasn't accepted by her, the chance of Jacob liking me would be partly smaller. Rachel was more discreet and was very calm. It was probably one of the reasons why Paul had softened up so much. At least, that was what Jacob had told me. I thought that was kind of funny. Kim smiled at me, but she was kind of shy so I hadn't really talked much with her. For last there was Leah. She had the hardest time accepting me. I could feel that instantly as I came through the door. I did everything in my power for Leah to like me, because I knew she and Jacob were close. Sort of best friends. I wanted her to like me, but I knew that wasn't an easy goal. When I was younger she mostly glared at me, she didn't anymore. But she didn't smile at me, she didn't hug me, she hardly ever said anything to me. She never acknowledged my existence, which was almost even worse, than if she had glaring at me, or even yelling.

Rachel glanced out at the weather, biting her lower lip worriedly. "I really hope the weather will improve by Saturday,"

Yes, the weather was surely something to worry about. It was rainy, and not just the regular Forks and La Push rainy. It was seriously raining, a lot. It was early in the afternoon, and already the sky was darkening. I was suddenly worried for my wolf running out there.

"Of course it will," Leah assured her with her rough, independent voice.

"I just hope all this mess will be over too," Emily mumbled. "It's such a shame if we'd have to reschedule it, now that we've finally gotten the date set." Emily clearly talked to Rachel now. "If we needed to set a new date, it's gonna take ages because you have been so stubborn and picky about picking this one."

We all – except Leah – laughed quietly.

"I clearly remember when we were little kids and we all planned our wedding," Rachel said dreamily. "Things have changed so drastically since then. Who would have thought I'd end up with Paul?"

Leah burst into laughter. "Yeah, he was a bully. He was always fighting with some other kid. And Paul, well, he lost often because he was so concentrated on just hitting instead of being smart. He kept me entertained for several lunch breaks, I'll tell ya,"

Leah actually spoke. It was first recently she could even stand being so close to Emily. But apart from that I felt so out of place. They had all sort of grown up together, except for Kim. But she was still a wolf girl. Everyone of these girls were someone's imprint – once again except for Leah, and me. That just made me feel so sad and so alone. I wanted to go home. It was too much for me – I just needed my Jacob to calm me down.

After about fifteen minutes of small talk, I rose up and smiled apologetic. "Sorry, but I should probably get home now,"

Rachel and Emily rose immediately up to hug me, followed by Kim. Leah glanced at me for a half second and went to the bathroom. The smile on my face disappeared.

"Listen, honey, she's gonna like you. After time," Emily said reassuringly. "Look at me, it's not before now she can even stand being in same room with me. Let alone talk to me."

"I know. But she's Jacob's best friend. I just want her to like me. I want to know her. I want us to be friends."

Rachel nodded. "And you will be. Just give it some time,"

I hugged Rachel and Emily. And as I came to Kim, she offered me a ride home, because she was going home too. I thanked yes, though I was sure that it was quicker for me just to run. But I wanted to know Kim too. To be her friend as I was friends with Rachel and Emily.

"So how are you and Jared?" I asked her a little hesitantly as we were settled in her shiny grey car.

"We're good. Very good. We're happy," Kim answered, blushing a little. "That's how it is with imprinting."

I chuckled. "Good to hear."

"And what about you and Jacob? I guess that's running smoothly too?" What exactly did she mean by that?

"Um, we're fine. But I'm afraid," I admitted.

"Of what?" Kim asked surprised turning her head, eyes wide.

"Of Jake imprinting,"

Kim looked confused at first, but it was quickly clouded over with a mild expression. "I guess that's how you would feel,"

"Yeah. We haven't been together for more than a few days, and I'm just so scared that I'll lose him. I almost cry myself to sleep every night,"

Kim chuckled quietly trying to ease the tension, and a smile broke through my hard lips, as I heard how stupid it sounded. "You really shouldn't worry that much. It'll work out fine, I promise you. I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." She replied surely. "And Jacob would be an idiot if he wanted anyone else than you."

I blushed. "Thank you very much for the ride." I thanked her as we arrived.

"You're welcome," She mumbled. "Come visit me sometime, and we could talk without the other girls. I understand if you'd feel pretty much out-of-place with all those imprints."

"That sounds nice. I'll stop by when I've got the time. I'll call you later," I grinned genuinely at her, opened the door, and walked slowly to the door. When I turned around she was gone.

I was already soaking wet. My curly, uncontrollable hair was sticking to my cheeks and back, and my white shirt was clear. The rain felt good against my skin, and I suddenly felt like staying outside. I walked around a little, just thinking about my life. Thinking about how much I loved Jacob, but was too afraid to tell him. He would just think I was a crazy bitch and run away from me. Maybe he was that kind of guy who was afraid of commitment. I could live with that.

I gasped, startled, as I felt arms embrace me from behind me. I spun around quickly to see Jacob's bewildered face. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before I pressed my lips against his. His wet lips had an amazing taste, and as my tongue explored his mouth, I was so mesmerized in his scent that I lost track of time. His big warm hands crawled up under my shirt from the back, and without hesitation I pulled it off. He was as always only wearing his cut-offs. I felt him shiver as I traced my fingers across his defined abs. I drove my fingers up to rummage in his hair, and moan as he began kissing and nibbling my neck. His hands drove from my back down to my stomach, causing me to immediately pulling my pants off too. Jacob glanced up and down my body, and looked a little shocked.

"Disappointed?" I whispered against his chest.

"What?" He mumbled surprised. "No! I – I never thought anyone could be so beautiful,"

I chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself,"

His booming laugh filled the yard. "C'mon baby. We better get inside before someone sees us,"

I squealed and giggled as he lifted me up, carried me in, and placed me on his comfy, soft bed.

I suddenly came to think of Billy. Was he home?

"At Charlie's," Jacob whispered against my lips. I forgot he could read my thoughts, because we were obviously touching. "He's home after dinner."

"Okay," I breathed and started kissing him from his neck to the edge of his cut-offs. I gazed up at him, smiling. He sat up instantly, and I noticed the erection below his waist. I'd never been the horny type, but I just wanted him so badly right now. I wanted him in every possible way. I wanted him to be mine forever and always.

As I started pulling his cut-offs off, he stopped me gently by laying a hand over my hand. "Are you sure about this? We've only been together for a few days, babe."

I glanced at him biting my bottom lip. "You're right. I suppose you don't have a condom either,"

A faint blush crossed his face. "No," He smiled embarrassedly. "But maybe it's time I got one."

"Yes, Jacob Black. It would be about now, you ought to get one. I'm surprised you don't have any."

"What do you mean?" He asked and wrapped his arms around me, to pull me up beside him in the bed.

"You're a guy. You think about sex all the time. You should've made those precautions." I said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a normal guy, I guess," He chuckled.

"What? Haven't you ever had sex? I haven't either, but I mean, you're twenty-three years old. And to be honest, you're the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life! It's not like you wouldn't get the offers."

He laughed even louder. "No, I haven't. I was waiting for the one." Oh shit. The one, was clearly the imprint. Was that why he'd hesitated? Was that why he'd stopped me, because I wasn't the one? Because I wasn't his imprint? "But now that I've found her, I just didn't want to knock her up the first time. Firstly, her dad is one of the protective ones. Secondly, we have all time in the world to have sex, why rush? Thirdly, I am afraid to hurt her."

I took in a sharp breath. "It's me you're talking about, right?"

He laughed at me and nodded. "Of course it's you, Beautiful. 'The one' isn't neccessarily the imprint..."

I ignored his last sentence, because I refused to speak of imprinting, because it hurted too much. "Hurt me? I don't understand,"

He smiled and gazed down, his black full eyelashes casting long shadows down his russet cheeks. "I am strong. I'm afraid to loose control and hurt you. You're too valuable for that,"

"Jeez. I'm half vampire, remember?" I grinned smugly. "You won't hurt me – I'm probably stronger than you."

"Oh, really?" He said raising an eyebrow. And then he growled playfully at me and took his arms around me rolling over, and started tickling me in my sides.

"Jake!" I squealed. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I laughed, and I could feel his chest rumble in laughter beneath me.

He stopped as I'd squealed for a few minutes longer, and rolled close to me. He looked at me for something that felt like forever, with a soft expression, his beautiful eyes loving.

"The scent is gone," He suddenly muttered.

"What? How?"

"The rain washed it away,"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Depends," He replied quickly.

"On what?"

"If this scent – this monster – doesn't come back, it's a good thing, but if it does, it's not."

"How so?" I felt like an idiot for asking so many questions.

"Collin and Brady are at College in Seattle, probably dating a bunch of girls," He smiled a little, his teeth gleaming slightly in the dark. "And there are so many new scents in Seattle that they won't be able to differentiate them, so if the scent appears in Seattle, they wouldn't know, because they haven't memorized it. So in that way it could be a bad thing, other than that it doesn't really matter, because if it doesn't come back, then we're free from that God awful scent forever."

I snuggled closer to him snoozing in his delicious sweet, but strong ginger scent. "As long as I'm with you, I feel safe,"

He put his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "My beautiful little Nessie,"

I kissed his left bicep. "My big sexy, Jacob,"

We were silent for a while. I could've easily fallen asleep there, with his relaxing chest heaving in a steady rhythm. "So what about the wedding?" I asked.

"If the scent doesn't come back, it won't be cancelled." He assured me.

"Okay. Good." I muttered. "It's gonna be a beautiful wedding. Wish it was me getting married."

"To Paul?" he mumbled, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

"No, 'course not. But I just want a pretty wedding like hers, with the perfect man,"

"Is that me you're referring to?"

"Uh," I muttered hesitantly, afraid to scare him off.

"Why are you hesitating?"

I might as well get it out. "Because I'm afraid of scaring you off," I said honestly.

"Ha! Scare me off? Please! If it's a wedding you want, Nessie Cullen, we'll take the next flight to Vegas and get married. I don't mind. You're the one for me,"

I smiled at him. "I think we'll wait some years,"

We'd only been together for a few days, and we were already talking marriage? But I'd known him my whole life. I wanted him to be my husband, I wanted him to be my first and only to have sex with, I wanted him to be the father of my children, I wanted him to be mine. I was surprised. Almost shocked that he was so casual about the subject marriage. You'd think he didn't care about marriage, but he did. I could feel he meant it as he said it. I believed him blindly – a bad sign, I was sure.

He chuckled a little. "Aren't you tired? You haven't slept in almost two days,"

I yawned. "Yeah, guess so."

And then without another spoken word, we fell asleep safely in each others arms.

**What is the scent about? Will the wedding happen as planned? Please tell me your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 10 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those characters not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy._**

**Also thanks to my reviewers and readers !**

* * *

**Wedding Plans pt 2**

**Jacob's POV**

Spooning with Nessie – the sexiest girl on earth - wasn't easy. I could easily feel the hardening below my waistline. The morning light touched her, lightening up the halo around her face. I lightly caressed her cheek, and carefully removed my arms around her and crawled out from the bed. I felt empty again as I wasn't touching her anymore. Whenever I was touching her, I felt whole, and there was a constant tinkling in my body, craving more of her.

Hoping that the hard-on I had, would disappear before visiting the Cullens (now that could just be damn hilarious if I walked over to Edward with a hard-on and started showing vivid films in my head of last night!) I took a shower. For once I put on regular grey jeans, and a black t-shirt, the one Nessie had bought me a couple of years ago, as I'd dried myself. I found a pen and a yellow note once again and scratched down a note for Nessie.

Whistling, I went to the black Aston Martin I had borrowed from Embry. It was a gift from the Cullens. After the whole split up in the pack, the ones in my pack, who had protected the Cullens, each got a present from them. It was their way to show the gratitude they felt against us. The only ones rejecting to accept their present was Leah and I. Leah refused to even talk to them, even after my try to persuade her, she still wouldn't. The reason I wouldn't want an expensive car, a house or something stupid like that, was, that they'd already given me Nessie. She was all I could ever ask of. No matter what I'd done for them, that was completely paid back by giving me her. I almost felt like it was_ me _who should be thanking_ them_.

I took my time to drive. The air today was fresh and the weird scent was gone, much to everyone's surprise. It had scared the shit out of us all, and the Cullens theory was that the scent would be back within a month. We would all be on guard, ready to fight for our land. Those weird creatures weren't coming here. Most important of all, they weren't ever going to be in ten mile radius of Nessie.

As I pulled into the driveway, I saw Edward walking elegantly out from the woods, now standing a few feet ahead of the car. I reached to stop the car before I crashed into him.

He laughed at my shocked look. "Jacob?" He called, his expression suddenly smooth and friendly. "I need to talk to you about Nessie,"

Oh shit.

He chuckled. "It's serious, but I'm not going to yell at you or anything," He opened the car door, and slid into the seat beside me.

"Bring it," I said and sighed nervously.

"You've imprinted on Nessie," He stated.

"Yeah?"

"Tell her now."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because, Jacob, she lives in daily fear that you might imprint! She's afraid that she's gonna lose you. Every time you hesitate kissing or touching her, or whatever, she assumes you've imprinted on some random girl."

_What? Does she really think that... that I am in love with someone else? But -_

"I don't care how you do it, just tell her. She has chosen you, there's no reason why you'd hide it from her anymore."

I was the one to be afraid now. There were two possibilities to her reaction. One, she would get pissed at me for lying to her, and never trusting me again, two, she would be relieved and love me even more.

"Let's just hope she'll see the positiveness in the information instead of getting mad at you for lying to her," He said calmly. "After all, you're not the only one who's been lying to her. Just be sure you're explaining why properly. We don't want more misunderstandings,"

"'Course not." I mumbled.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, smiling. That he was smiling was one of the things I still hadn't got used to. We had been worst-enemies less than a decade since. It felt odd to be sitting here, now chatting casually with him. I was almost like his son-in-law. Haha. That was kind of funny.

"Visiting Alice," I answered shortly. "She's here right?"

"Yes, she just came in with Jasper and Esme - they ran from Eatonville. But since when did you two start hanging out, just to hang out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He always did that, raising-eyebrow-thing.

I ignored the teasing question, and answered what he really was asking: why. "Nessie's birthday is next Tuesday, and I'm here to make sure Alice's planned something."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that she hasn't," He chuckled. "But maybe you should check, just in case."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I said consciously. "So can I drive now, or do you want to walk yourself?"

"You can drive," He smiled.

As I'd driven a mile down their driveway with big trees leaning over the road on each sides of the road. You could easily see that there hadn't been living anyone here for a while, which was also true. The leaves were a million different nuances, and made the driveway look like it'd fit better in, in a fairytale. Who would have thought I would ever think that a vampire crypt's driveway looked better in a fairytale? I could now conclude that Jacob Black was crossing over to the dark side.

I could hear Edward stifle a laugh beside me. I pressed my lips together, refusing to smile, though it was hard.

I was in a good mood since the scent had disappeared, and now that I knew it wouldn't be back before a month. Paul and Rachel's wedding would be over, and I could reach to get Nessie in safety. Yes, I was sort of happy. Also because Nessie and I's relationship was working out so well. I didn't want to screw it up now. Pictures from last night flew up in my mind, causing Edward to grind his teeth together. I immediately got the images from last night to disappear.

"You two are moving forward quickly, huh?" Edward muttered trying to sound casual, but not working very well.

We had reached the house now, so I parked in their garage and cut the engine. "You're daughter is hard to resist," I admitted after a few silent seconds. Jeez, it was weird talking about this with her father.

He managed to get a smile upon his lips. "I don't want this to be a subject you feel embarrassed speaking about," He said suddenly more calm. "I'd rather you came to me"- he sank a lump -"if you need condoms, than if you didn't use one."

Was that his way to say "go for it"? He was the reason I had stopped Ness last night. I didn't want to cross the line with him, because I knew what was at stake.

He pretended he hadn't read my mind. "You're a good kid, Jacob. And Nessie is practically a grown-up – she knows what she's doing. I trust both of you to do the right thing, but don't make any rushed decisions. I know what it's like being overly in love."

"I know you do," I mumbled. "But thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome."

Eager to get away from Edward and his sex-talk I stumbled quickly out of the car, and made my way to the porch. Alice was by the door instantly.

"Jacob!" She squealed, ran to me and crushed me in one of her hugs. She looked like a dwarf compared to me.

"Alice," I said laughing quietly.

"Ah, it's so nice to get a break from all my constant visions," She sighed and removed her tiny arms from me. It was funny how when she first found out she couldn't see past us shape shifters, she was really frustrated, now, she sees it as relief whenever one of us visits. And I was kind of glad that she was so fond of me.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," I grinned. "But I need your help today."

"Oh, really?" She muttered surprised, that somebody actually came to her for help, before she could reach to offer it.

"Yeah. Your niece's birthday is next Tuesday. Have you planned anything?"

She smiled smugly. "Are you assuming I haven't planned anything?"

"I guess you have planned something...?"

"Of course, little Jacob. Who do you think I am? Alice Cullen doesn't let a possible party pass by without it being held,"

"Okay, Alice Cullen, then what have you planned?" I asked curiously, completely aware of Edward eavesdropping.

Alice did a little piuette, and made a sign for me to follow her inside. "Esme?" She called quietly, knowing Esme could hear her fine though she spoke low. Esme came out from the kitchen smiling widely.

"Hello Jacob," She said with her loving voice, walking towards me. "Are you okay, honey? I haven't seen you in a while," She hugged me and stepped away to take a look at me.

"Hi Esme," I muttered. "I've been sort of busy, I guess,"

"Yeah, I figured, with all the dangerousness in the woods right now. But I suppose that isn't the only thing you've been busy with?"

I looked confusedly at her, my forehead creasing a bit.

"Because you know who I haven't seen around either?" She continued. "My granddaughter."

I blushed deep red. And what a stupid thing to do! "Guess that's my fault,"

"Yeah, it must certainly be," She said and winked smilingly to me.

Alice sighed impatiently. "Are you two done with the chit-chat?"

"Yes, Alice," Esme said slowly.

Alice glanced at me quickly and moved her serious – but eager – eyes to Esme. "Nessie's birthday."

"Oh,"

"I guess I need to talk to you without Jacob to decide what he can be told and not told?" Alice said, clearly glad of the idea of keeping secrets from me. And Ness for that matter.

"Yes. Jacob could you just wait here?"

I nodded and crossed my arms with an amused look, as I watched them drift out the door across the lawn.

Nessie's birthday seemed taken care of. I guess the only thing I needed now was her present, but that was kind of the biggest question either way. I didn't really want to ask Alice, because if I did, it wouldn't really be a present from me. _Me_. And suddenly an idea came to me. All imprints had an imprint bracelet; they'd gotten from their imprinter. What if I gave Nessie that? And of course something else, but the bracelet was meant as the main gift, the personal gift. But maybe I'd have to tell her before giving it to her, or I could just wait and see if she could figure it out by herself. Telling her first was maybe a good idea, so I was sure of avoiding misunderstandings.

Meeting Esme again was like seeing my mother. I couldn't help it, but when I saw her, I always became sad. I always wanted to burst out crying like a little kid, being pushed by another one. I just wanted my mom back.

"She means it in a good way, Jacob," Edward murmured quietly behind me.

I got a shock as I heard him speak. I hadn't realized he was still there. "I know, Edward, but that doesn't make it illegal to cry about my real biological dead mother!" My whole upper body was shaking, and I had no idea where all the anger came from.

"Relax, Jake," He soothed and put his cold hand on my shoulder. "You know who's coming for a visit soon?"

I shook my head, breathing out heavily. I tried to clear my mind, and I finally managed to shake my head at him.

"Nahuel and his aunt,"

"Who the fuck is Nahuel and his aunt?"

He chuckled gently. "Remember the other half-breed who practically saved us all from death when the Volturi came?"

I nodded my head one slow bob. "What do they want here?"

"Just visit. See how Nessie is doing, I guess,"

I hissed under my breath, and Edward laughed at me. "You can't have her to yourself all the time," He pointed out amusedly. He was in a teasing mood today, and for once, I didn't mind that at all. I was glad he was so casual about me and Nessie spending time together.

I decided to ignore that comment, as Alice and Esme came through the door. Alice walked to stand closely in front of me.

"Sadly, we can't tell you much," She admitted apologetically. "But we can tell you that the party will be taken care of, and the only thing you need to worry about, is, buying Nessie a present. And if you want ideas or maybe even a shopping guide for that, we can offer that too. The shopping guide would be me, of course." She smiled widely up at me, her little pixie face glowing.

I couldn't resist smiling back at her. "Thank you, Alice and Esme, but I'll just buy her a present myself. Can I ask why exactly I'm not allowed to know anything about the party and the presents or whatever?"

"No, I can't really answer that. Can I?" She turned her head to look at Esme.

She nodded encouragingly. "Tell him without revealing anything big,"

"Well, it's because it's not only a present for Nessie, but also for you. In fact, you'll be just as happy about it as she will," Her face turned smug. "And now I can't tell you any more." I noticed Edward clenching his jaw.

"Okay then. I'm going home again. Nessie is sleeping and I'd rather be with her when she wakes up than when I'm gone."

I went to my car – or Embry's, but whatever – and as I'd started driving I heard Edward start a furious argue with Alice. Ah. Brother and sister love. I decided I might as well do some shopping now that I was in Forks, so I went to the local supermarket. I'm always eager to get out of supermarket's, because all the Mom's and sometimes younger girls, just stares at me like I'm a freaking God. So when I was done there, also receiving a few phone numbers, which I threw in the trash can as soon as I was out of the supermarket, I drove home to the sleeping beauty in my bed.

**What is Alice's plans for Nessie's birthday?**


	21. Chapter 11 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy._**

**Also thanks to my reviewers and readers !:)**

* * *

**11. Day dreaming**

**Jacob's POV**

_Ah! _Quil thought. _Finally the scent's gone._

_Why does everyone become these stupid marshmallows when they imprint? _Embry complained and chuckled simultaneously.

I chuckled too. _Have a nice time you guys. I'm going home to make myself ready for the wedding. And you should get going too._

Embry gave a sort of mental groan. _Do any of you know if some hot girls are coming, or do I have to get one myself?_

I phased quickly, eager to get away from Embry's eternal problem: will there or will there not be someone there I can fuck when whatever is over? That kid really needed a wake-up call, and I would be happy to be the one making that call, but I figured he'd found out sooner or later either way. He probably wouldn't listen to me anyway.

As I approached Billy's house I could smell the vampire inside, which didn't happen often that a vampire was near our house, but Billy had practically become friends with them, so why not? Surely I should have known it was Alice. When I came into my room Nessie was sitting on a chair in front of mirror, Alice standing behind her, deciding whether or not to pull her hair up.

"Hey sexy," I grinned at Ness.

"Hey babe," She smiled back at me, Alice rolling her eyes behind her.

"What about me? I never hear that kind of stuff from you Jacob," Alice demanded.

"Hey sexy? Is that what you want to hear from me when I come through the door? Because in my ears it just sounds wrong,"

"Maybe not 'sexy', but what about 'sweetie' or 'beautiful' or 'my favorite sister in the world'. And it only sounds wrong to you because you can't get out of your sweet little head, that I am vampire,"

I shrugged. "Who knows? But I'm not gonna call you that stuff. I'm fine with calling you 'pixie' or 'shorty'. Besides, Jasper would kick my ass if I called you anything but,"

Alice and Nessie laughed. "Fine!" Alice surrendered. "Well, anyway, what do you think? Should her hair be up or down?" She asked and demonstrated the two options.

"Down," I stated and looked at Nessie full of admiration. "She's beautiful just the way she is."

Nessie blushed light pink and smiled at me.

"You two are hopeless!" Alice moaned. She took a brush up –from her makeup bag, I assumed – and brushed the brush across the apples of her cheeks a couple of times and put the brush into the bag again. "I'm done here. I'm not gonna watch you two love birds anymore. You're worse than Edward and Bella were – and that's pretty bad!"

Alice rushed out, but stopped right in front of me, eyeing me closely. "What are you planning on wearing?"

"Um, I got -" I started but didn't reach very far.

"Wear a suit. Simple and black. I left it in your closet. I'm gonna kill you if I see you there in something else. Now you're warned. Both of you." Alice said seriously, while I had a hard time keeping my laughter back. She gazed at me angrily and stormed out the door. She must be busy when she had to play dress up with all of us. But then again, it was her own choice.

Nessie rose up her eyes gleaming and her smile wider than usual. She was wearing a deep purple dress in complete Marilyn Monroe style, with simple black high-heeled stilettos, her favorite silver clutch, and the charm bracelet she always wore. It was the charm bracelet I had given Bella as a graduation present. It fit well on Nessie. It was actually perfect for her; it was almost as if it had belonged to her always.

"I missed you," She whispered, her lips barely parting.

In one vast step, I took her in my arms, kissing the hollow under her ear and whispering her name. She pulled my face up to hers, to look me directly in the eyes.

"This is the first time we're going to something officially as a couple. You have no idea how proud I am to be your girlfriend,"

"Girlfriend?" I wondered. "You're so much more to me than just my girlfriend." She was my soul mate, my true love, my one and only, my precious imprint.

"What else would I be, Jake? We've only been together for a week. It's not like I'm your fiancée,"

"No, but I just think our relationship is a lot deeper than that," I mumbled and moved my lips to hers.

"Oh, really?" She reached to breathe, as my lips crushed hers, allowing myself to enjoy her silky lips for just a moment. I pushed her up against a wall and drove my hand across her chest, while tasting the delicious scent in her mouth.

"Jake?" She mumbled beneath my lips.

"What?"

"We don't have time to make out," She smiled a little embarrassed. "You need to get ready, and you have lips gloss all over your face."

I chuckled. "Okay. I'll just take a shower."

"Good idea," She said and kissed me one last time before ordering me again to make myself ready.

I showered quickly, put on the suit Alice had left for me in my closet, which fitted me perfectly, and ate a full pizza. I had no idea I was this hungry.

"Jacob!" Nessie gasped as she saw me muffle the pizza inside.

"What?" I mumbled my mouth stuffed with food.

"You could get pizza on the suit and we're going to have a nice dinner at the wedding," She complained, and I started laughing, as I heard how much she sounded like a wife right there. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, honey. You sound exactly like a wife should,"

"Sorry," She muttered.

I chuckled again. "Don't apologize, baby, because one day, you _are_ gonna be my wife,"- I reached my arm out for her, and she took her arms around me from behind and buried her face in my neck, probably embarrassed -"And I'm a wolf. C'mon. You seriously think I'll get full and won't be able to eat anything at the wedding?"

She pecked my neck, and I felt her smile. "Maybe not. You're such a pig,"

"Aw, now I'm hurt!" I whined to tease her. "You like it, and I know you do."

She snorted. "Yeah, I get turned on by you eating in huge amounts of food." She said sarcastically.

"Say what you want, but I know you like it!"

She chuckled and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I let out a long breath, trying to concentrate on the last bites of pizza, deciding to throw them out, turn around a kiss her back. She was breathless in seconds.

She giggled, "Now I'm eating pizza too," I smiled and continued trailing kisses down her jaw line. "Okay, now we really need to go, Jake," She said trying to sound serious. "And you have lip gloss all over your face again."

"I like it. It looks hot." I said sarcastically, and went out to wipe it off. We took off – as a happy couple – in Embry's Aston Martin, to celebrate the happiness of my sister. This was going to be a good night indeed.

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 11 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy._**

**Also thanks to my reviewers and readers !**

* * *

**11. Day Dreaming pt 2**

**Nessie's POV**

Hand-in-hand, Jacob and I walked into the church. I felt full of confidence, and I had a feeling it would be a wonderful night for all of us. No drama, no danger, no thing but happiness.

Only a few people from my family were here. Alice and Jasper were here – Alice wouldn't miss it for anything in the world –, and grandpa and grandma were here. Mom, dad, Rosalie and Emmett had stayed home; because they thought it would be a bit too many vampires approaching the wedding if they came too. They had all become sort of friends with the Quileute tribe, but not everyone from the tribe was happy with my family's company.

Jacob led me down the aisle, and for a moment my sight blurred, and I was in another time. It was Jacob and I's wedding. I was wearing a beautiful simple white dress, with a long veil, and at my side, the man I loved, Jacob Black, was walking with me. He was smiling at me, his eyes full of excitement and happiness. He squeezed my hand lightly, and I looked around at the church, which was decorated with white chrysanthemums, pink and white roses, and a dozen of white orchids. In front of the church, my family was sitting, along with Charlie, Sue, Billy, Rachel and Paul. All the other wolves and imprints sat on the next row, and the Denali coven on the next. They were all smiling me.

It was like my dream wedding.

"Nessie?" Jacob called beside me.

"What?" I mumbled absently.

"You're at Rachel and Paul's wedding, you know that right?" He chuckled amusedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and blinked twice, to realize I had been daydreaming. We were already sitting down next to Billy and Paul's parents, Richard and Felicia. Of course we were at Rachel and Paul's wedding! Where else would we be? I glanced down at Jacob's hand intertwined into mine, and then I glanced up at him, and saw the smile upon his face. He had heard every thought, he knew every feeling, and he had seen every picture in my mind.

"Baby, you have to stop worrying that I'll get scared of your feelings, because mines are exactly the same."

I blushed slightly, but didn't reach to say anything, before the doors in the back of the church were opened, and in came a beautiful woman. Her long very dark chocolate coloured hair was smoothed back in a classic and innocent shape with little pearls glued to the bob pins holding it. Her dress had a cut below her breasts, making her figure look perfect. And her shoes... oh, her beautiful shoes. I knew it was "something blue". It was Alice who had fallen over them, and had immediately bought them for Rachel. She fell for them instantly, just as I had too. They were a royal blue, with rhinestones sprinkled all over it, but not in an overdone way. The contrast was perfect against the off-white dress, and her blood red lips. Her veil was simple in the same white colour as the dress, and went to her waist line. I loved her expression – it suited her so well. It was a mix between expectation, hesitation and happiness. Once again I was awe of everything she was going to get. A never failing husband, a perfect wedding, a loving family, and everything else she would've ever wanted. I could only hope that would be me one day.

Jacob squeezed my hand, as he heard my thoughts, and smiled at me. I smiled brightly right back at him. I didn't mind him hearing my thoughts anymore, really. I wasn't afraid to scare him off anymore.

Paul was completely lightened up, staring absently at his bride. He was huge and muscular, looking like a tough guy, but his eyes were shiny with tears and were melted to a delicious brown colour. He was so adorable. I felt the tears prickle in my eyes too, as I watched how they gazed at each other, like there was no one else but them. Jacob and I would never bond the same way as imprints, no matter how much I thought it felt a like, it would never be the same. I couldn't stop comparing us to Paul and Rachel. They were everything I wanted Jacob and me to be.

Jacob glanced at me a little worried, and gave by hand another reassuring squeeze, but I just shook my head at him. He gazed away to look at the soon-to-be happy married couple. I was happy for them.

I cried silent tears with all the other women in the church (except the vampires of course), as Paul and Rachel said their vows. Jacob was happy for his sister, but amused by how touched I was. I was going to kick his ass, sometime soon. Thinking that didn't make him any less amused.

We followed the married couple out of the church, and it was like a chorus of applause and whistling, as they kissed in front of the church, and all the pictures were taken. It touched me even deeper, that I was on the family photo. I was with Jacob, had Billy and Rachel said, hence I was supposed to be there as well as Paul was supposed to. Rebecca wasn't there. But I knew that already. Jacob didn't like speaking about her, and I practically had no idea why she wasn't here because of it. I would demand him to speak up later – I'd done that easily before. They said I was a part of the family, right? Then I ought to know why she wasn't here, celebrating her sister's happiness... right?

Or maybe it wasn't any of my business. I'd just have to deal with that later. Right now, I wanted to be happy.

They got a dozen of presents. Jacob and I had given them a video camera so they could film their happy lives together. But mostly also because we knew it would be unavoidable that Rachel would get pregnant in a year or so – if she wasn't already – and to that time, they would be able to film their little baby growing up. When they had grown old, they would watch the films together, and look at their kid, who was now a grown up, and they would wonder how quickly time went. It was a nice present – at least I thought so.

Jacob, Quil, Claire, Embry and I drove together in Embry's huge car. Jacob, Quil and Claire argued cheerfully the whole way about something random, while Embry and I small-talked about what he was up to. He was miserable, I could sense that. He knew that all of his wolf friends had imprinted and were extremely happy, and here he was, looking for another girl every other day to fuck. Although he didn't say it in so many words, but I understood right away. I felt like hugging the poor kid. But he was good at keeping the façade up, except when you were talking with him alone. His brown eyes turned hard, his mouth was pressed together in a tight line, and his shoulders hunched. But all I allowed myself to do, while we drove, was to pat his hand, listen carefully and smile sincerely at him. That was all I could do right now. But to make him happy at least for tonight, that seemed reassuringly enough.

Alice had enjoyed planning Rachel and Paul's wedding, maybe a little too much. They had rented the village hall, which usually looked a little boring; with a 70s style that made everything brown and orange, well... I swear it had never looked more beautiful and romantic than now. The only one who Alice (and Esme) had allowed to see the village hall before the wedding, was Rachel, and I had never seen her more excited than when she told us about how beautiful it was, leaving out the details. Alice and Esme had actually painted the walls white, which before had been a dull sandy colour. The windows were painted a light lime green colour, while the chairs were padded with white leather. Had my family really paid for all this? It didn't surprise me if they had, what surprised me was that Rachel would let them. A long, long table took space in the middle of the big room, with a snow-white cloth covering its length. The flowers were a waterfall of lime flowers, like white roses and lilies, lime chrysanthemums and a lot of other flowers I didn't even know the name of, all the way down the table. There wasn't a detail they hadn't thought of. Everything was perfect.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. Everyone was so happy, and Rachel cried as Paul held his speech, and to say I didn't either would be a lie. To my surprise Elodie was there, happily accompanying Seth. I had never seen him smile so proudly – my eyes were almost blinded by the light that shined from him. Ellie seemed a little uncomfortable at first and when I came over to talk to her she had flinched away a little, and that's when I realized she had been told everything. All out secrets. I took her outside and talked with her alone, and she softened up after I reassured her that she wouldn't be in danger ever.

After Jacob and I had driven Quil, Claire and Embry home, and we'd gotten home too, we decided to take a shower. Jacob was still pulling off his pants, as I'd already gotten off all of my clothes and wrapped a towel around myself. He glanced up at me.

"Why are you hiding yourself?" He asked softly, as he noticed the towel.

"Because I'm insecure, Jacob," I whispered.

He was only in boxers, as he took a step towards me, and I flinched away. He looked hurt for a moment. "Baby, if you ever want to have sex with me, which you've already showed great interest in, you have to let go of that insecurity," he said gently.

He took another step towards me, and this time I didn't flinch. He wrapped his arms around me, and started nuzzling in my hair with his fingers. I buried my face in his chest, as he slowly moved the towel away. His hands drove down my back, and kept on caressing my whole body. I pressed my face deeper in the crook of his neck, as I felt his fingers reach my thighs. He lifted my head up with his other hand, and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Relax," He whispered gently. I drew in a breath, and shivered, as he pushed me in the shower, took his boxers off – jeez, what a sight – and went in there with me. The shower wasn't that big, so we were tightly pushed up against each other. He turned the water on, and started soaping me in, and finally putting the shampoo in my hair. Fascinated, I started putting shampoo in his hair too. He needed to bow his head down a little, so I could reach up. I suddenly noticed that I'd become taller. Good. I worked my way down to soap the rest of his body and we both seemed to enjoy it. He washed the soap off of me, and so did I with him.

When we were finally clean and we had just let the water run, he continued where he left off. He started massaging my shoulders, and I felt all my tense muscles relax. Then suddenly he moved his hand to cup my breasts. A shiver rippled through me, and my nipples hardened. He felt that, and surprising me again he bowed his head down, to suck on my other breast. I moaned. I seriously moaned and that completely turned Jacob on.

One of his hands trailed down and in between my legs, gently moving his fingers along my folds. Before I knew it, he had slid a finger inside of me, and I was suddenly all frenzied in pleasure. I kept moaning, and I leaned into Jacob, almost biting his shoulder in frustration that I couldn't have him right now, because none of us had a condom, and Billy was sleeping just next door. The biting turned Jacob further on, and I felt another finger slip inside of me, in the same comfortable rhythm as before, while his thumb was massaging my clit. My legs started trembling beneath me, and Jacob slid his left arm around me so I wouldn't collapse in pure pleasure. Little strikes of lightening went from between my thighs, and the way down to my feet as I rode out my orgasm.

"Mmm, that... feels so… soo good," I got out between the embarrassing, but quiet moans.

He flashed a smile at me, and then he pulled his fingers out of me, and started kissing me roughly. I answered his kiss wildly. I was so damn horny, it was crazy. Confident overshadowed my insecurity, and I was just as surprised as Jacob, as I got down on my knees, and started licking, kissing and sweeping my tongue across the length between his legs. I knew everything about Jacob was huge, but... Goddamn. He growled and moaned and pressed his fingers into my shoulder, causing little red marks to sink in. It didn't hurt; I was too mesmerized to really notice. The love that flowed between our wet bodies was the best thing I had ever felt, and his strong, sweet ginger scent that was filling up my mouth was so mouthwatering, that I just kept on licking and sucking, and he just kept on moaning and growling my name.

I found my fingers driving its way down to squeeze his ass. What a good one, he had too. But then again what about him wasn't incredibly sexy and loveable?

"You're… so… sexy." I moaned against him, and he held on to my hair tightly.

"Oh, Ness. I'm not... gonna last... uh... much longer," He said.

The warm fuzzy feelings in my whole body exploded to an incredible tinkling as I felt him come, and he was just in time to warn me. I swallowed it all inside of me, and I smiled as I felt how much more committed to him, I was now. I rose up again, and saw his eyes were closed. I pecked his lips, slowly and softly. As I leaned back, his eyes had opened to bore into mine.

"You're my imprint, Nessie," He suddenly choked out.

What? I certainly didn't expect that. "Jake, baby, you don't have to pretend I'm your imprint. I know I'm not." I whispered.

"I mean it, Ness. You _are_ my imprint. I – everyone – has kept it from you, because I didn't want you to know."

"What? Why?" My eyes had never widened this much, and my body had never been this tense, and my brain had never been this shocked, relieved and angry at the same time.

"I wanted to keep it from you, because I didn't want you feel obligated to spend your life with me. I wanted you to choose me, and not imprinting to choose us for each other. I didn't want to demand you to be with me. It just felt wrong."

"Jacob, have I ever in my whole life eluded or made an action that made you think, I didn't want you? Why would I think such a thing? I've been crying myself to sleep several nights, because I knew you could imprint any time on some other girl. I knew our love was forbidden, I knew it wasn't God's decision for us to love each other, and now you're telling me that I _am_ your imprint?" I was furious.

He nodded his head one time.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Then shut up and kiss me," He ordered with an almost ancient voice.

If I thought that I had experienced Jacob's expertise in kissing, thorough, then I was wrong. I was stunned as he kissed me. It wasn't how he usually kissed me. It was like his love flowed into me through his lips like a constant flood. Where his skin had touched mine, it vibrated, tinkled, fuzzed and sparkled like I had been struck by a lightening. Where his tongue met mine, a scent of sweet lust exploded in my mouth like fire. Though it was the best kiss ever experienced, I felt like slapping him or swearing or yelling at him for lying to me, and causing me so many worries and so much pain. But then again, he was the reason for my happiness... so it was kind of out-leveled. He kept on going in a slow pace, with all the emotions streaming through us. The flood kept on running, the lightening kept on striking me, and the fire kept on exploding. It may sound painful, but it wasn't. I could probably get abusive to these feelings. This was my first real kiss.

**Did you like the lemon? And how will Nessie react to this news, once her mind is clear?**


	23. Chapter 12 pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy._**

**Also thanks to my reviewers and readers !**

* * *

**12. Birthday surprises**

**Jacob's POV**

When we came home to Eatonville Sunday around eight pm, I was so sad to watch Nessie leave with her family. I'd grown so used to sleeping with her in my arms. She was only six, soon seven, meaning that she still had rules, when she lived at home. I wondered when we could live together. That would be a paradise, no matter the conditions of it.

The morning after I'd told her, that she's my imprint, she was pissed. She had left to visit Bella for a while, and came back, with a mysterious mood, I couldn't make any of. Awhile she was at the Cullen's, I had been in my old garage, organizing stuff, and fixing a little a few places on my old Rabbit. I would never throw that car out – it was my first car I'd build myself, therefore more special than any of the more expensive cars I owned. Embry'd visited me and we worked on it for a while, deciding to head into town and pick up some food and then eating it up like pigs. He had left when she came around. She'd come into the garage – more beautiful than ever with tight jeans and a blue tight sweater, with her black raincoat on – and just looked at me for half a minute, not saying anything. I'd gazed up at her from my place beside the car. I had been fixing the handle on the right door which was loose. She'd spun around and stumbled back to the house, and I could hear her pack her bags, for when we were heading to Eatonville later. I'd given her an hour to herself, and then I'd trotted in to my room. She had been looking at herself in the mirror. Hesitating a little, I'd walked over to stand behind her. After a few seconds she had smiled at me, turned around to throw herself into my arms. She hadn't spoken any more of how angry she was at me. I had assumed she wasn't mad at me anymore, and she hadn't yet shown any signs of it either, so I was praising myself happy, that she hadn't made a greater deal out of it.

I had been so fucking horny when we'd gotten home in the shower after the wedding. And the way her tongue worked... it still made shiver just at the thought. I wished we could do it again, I wished we could just fuck already. I needed that commitment to her. I needed to make her mine. To claim her.

Monday, I needed to go to College again. I wasn't at all in the mood to go to College, I just wanted to stay home in bed with Nessie at my side. A stream of pictures flowed through my mind as we had lunch, of that shower after the wedding, and I heard Edward clench his jaw together, and curl his hands into fists. The flow of pictures snapped shut inside my mind immediately. _Sorry, I didn't mean... just forget about it_, I thought embarrassedly.

He gave me one little nod, his jaw still clenched, but hands had relaxed remarkably.

Nessie noticed our little exchange, but didn't question it, and continued in a cheerful conversation with Alice and Elodie. I heaved a sigh, and collected my stuff to head to class. Well, the thing about Nessie not acting mad was true enough, but she did act different. Usually (didn't know if I was able to say that, when we had only been together eight days) she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off me, and she would kiss me in every occasion she got, and I would do exactly the same. But now... she wasn't as flamboyant anymore. She smiled at me and talked with me and I kissed her when I got the chance. But I figured she was still recovering from what I'd told her: that she was my imprint.

Maybe I sounded a bit too much like a hysterical girl, when I worried over Nessie acting different. I was a guy, I shouldn't care about that kind of minor details. I should just assume it would pass, and don't give it more thoughts. But there was just the thing, that she wasn't just any normal girlfriend, she was my imprint, the love of my life, my soul mate, everything. I couldn't let it pass my mind, because I was supposed to take care of Nessie and make her happy, and I was doubting if she was happy right now.

Pushing the thoughts far away, I sat down beside some girl called Kate. I never really looked at the girl's faces, so I couldn't tell what she looked like, and if I tried, all I would see was Nessie.

Nessie was hanging out with Elodie after school, so she didn't ride with us home, which made me feel cold and empty. I decided to join Rosalie in the garage, fixing some car she'd saved from the junk yard.

"You know what, Jacob? I've been thinking," Rosalie suddenly began.

"About what?" I grinned. "You know when you're blond and all, it can be dangerous for you to think too much."

She punched me right in the gut, and continued on talking, ignoring my jokes about her hair colour any further. "Why don't we start a car brand?"

"A what?" I mumbled, still recovering from the punch.

"A car brand. We could built cars as out profession. And we could have our own brand. I don't care if it's gonna be called 'wolf' or something stupid like that, and I don't want my name to famous either, I just want to build cars and have the joy of knowing that people are driving in cars I've built and appreciates them." Her voice was dreamy.

I pondered for a while and she watched me completely still. "Doesn't sound bad. It could work."

"Yes, it could. And your friends Quil and Embry are just as into building cars as you are, am I right?"

"They're more into motorbikes, but they like cars too. I'm sure they would love to build cars and motorbikes. But why did you came to think of this, anyway?" I asked.

"Alice knows all these famous designers and stuff, and not too long ago I picked her up in New York from a fashion week. Well, there was this really rich crowd standing to tell Alice goodbye, and I drove in my Audi RX 8, which I had built on a little myself – you know what it looks like – and these people starting asking me where I got such a car, and if I had a card on those who sell them. And I just handed them my card. They called me this morning, and we arranged a meeting on Friday,"

I chuckled a little. "So actually you've already started out car brand?"

"Sort of," She admitted.

"I think that's an awesome idea. I can't wait to get started."

And did we start! I called Embry and Quil immediately and they were totally up for it. Rosalie got Emmett to take care of our financials, he even offered to test drive the cars. And that was appropriate if something went wrong, then he was immortal, and wouldn't die or get injured for life. We decided to start building cars next Monday, and it seemed that it would be running smoothly. I was excited.

But doubtful as I came to think of Nessie's personal present that showed her my love. What was I supposed to give her? I knew she didn't want a big diamond or something like that, she'd rather have something personal. Would she get angrier, if I went for the imprint bracelet? I decided to go with it, and cross my fingers she wouldn't make a scene. But she had never been one to make scenes, but you never know.

Alice had guided me what I was supposed to do tomorrow. I was gonna meet Nessie at her house, and she made it clear to not go through the door, but through Nessie's window, and then I was supposed to give her both my presents. Oh yeah, minor detail: as I said earlier, the imprint bracelet was only supposed to be the personal gift. Of course, I'm giving her something much more expensive. I build her a car. It wasn't just a car, it was also my way of showing that I know she's not a little girl anymore. I know she's a woman, and it doesn't scare me anymore. But back, to the case, Alice wanted I and Nessie to drive in the car to a place we would know sooner or later. Alice and all her secrecy...

I woke up, wondering if I would be as happy as Nessie today, as Alice had told me.

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 12 pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy._**

**Thank you so much to the reviewers who's still holding on, luv2beloved, Renesmee is Awesome, polly2010, Mercedes-Amber (who's actually my first reviewer), and twihard104 - big thanks to all of you! and of course also thanks to my new reviewers.**

**I've decided to put this last chapter in three parts, since it'll be very long. So, this is not the last part. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Birthday Surprises pt 2**

**Nessie's POV**

It was my birthday today. Today I was turning seven, and was therefore fully grown. I didn't feel much older, but I knew that I wasn't normal. I should've been making mud-pies in the playing ground, instead of making out with my boyfriend. But I didn't feel like I missed anything, really. Jacob was all I wanted, even if I had to give my childhood away, I would give it away without hesitating.

As I felt the sun light hit my closed eye lids, I automatically searched for someone in the bed beside me to find it empty. I sighed, and got up, sad that Jacob hadn't in some magical way shown up beside me. I glanced quickly at myself in the mirror, getting disappointed as I saw how tangled my hair was. I decided to take a shower, although I showered last night. As I stood in the shower, I wondered idly about the whole imprinting thing.

After I'd had time to cool off, and be by myself for some time, I realized that I should be beyond happy to know that I _am_ his imprint. Though I was still a little irritated with him, I hoped it would pass soon. But I guess the most dominant feeling I had about it, was relief. It was like a huge rock being removed from my shoulders, and like a tight metal chain was removed from around my heart.

I dried myself, and put on the underwear Alice had picked out for me – a pink leopard bra and thong – feeling strangely comfortable in the way too sexy underwear. I usually just wore some sweet underwear – I wasn't yet used to the whole universe of sex. I combed my hair thoroughly and straightened it, knowing Jacob liked it better as it was, but never really caring about that, because I knew he thought I looked beautiful either way. I threw on my black skinny jeans, a white loose tunic with collarless neckline, a golden sand coloured top underneath, a long gold necklace my mom once complimented, and for last regular brown platform pumps. I heard my door open, assuming it was Alice, but surprised as I saw who it was.

He was staring at me from the door at the bathroom. I had just gotten on my shoes, and had started putting on my makeup; a little powder, blush and mascara.

"Oh, hey, Nahuel," I heard myself mutter.

"Hello Renesmee," He said, his voice strong. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I smiled into the mirror at him, and he smiled back at me, taking a step closer. I was applying my mascara.

"Are you ready for the party?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Sort of. I'm not much of a party-person," I admitted.

"Me neither," He said, seeming glad that we had something in common. "Although, I have never really been to one, so I don't know what it's like."

I turned around to face him, noticing I was a bit taller than him, when I was in my heels. "So you're excited for tonight, huh? It's always nice with new experiences."

"Yes, I am. You know what I haven't tried either?"

"No,"

"Kissing someone," He seemed so innocent and so honestly curious, but I still felt like there was something he was expecting from me. Whenever I'd seen him, he was always near, always close to me, always talking to me, always smiling to me. Always wanting to spend time with me. I didn't know what to make of it, but I decided not worry about further.

"That's too bad. It's nice kissing someone you love," I mumbled.

I somehow felt the hole inside my chest, become smaller and smaller, meaning Jacob was on his way. I walked to sit on the bed, Nahuel standing still in the bathroom, without even breathing. He was just watching me intensely. Suddenly, it felt uncomfortable and awkward, as neither of us knew what to say. I wished Jacob was here already, and just as I thought of him, he had jumped through my window.

He was bare-chested and bare-footed, but I didn't mind. His abs was a mouth-watering sight I could look at forever. "Hey babe," He said and grabbed me in one of his arm-crushing hugs.

"I missed you so much," I smiled.

"I missed you too, Beautiful," He whispered and kissed me passionately, moving his way to my ear, whispering, "happy birthday", on his way. I knew it was wrong to do this in front of Nahuel, and I was sure that Jacob hadn't even noticed he was there, so I couldn't really blame him. I didn't have the strength to stop Jacob, because it just felt so damn good, so it ended with Nahuel cleared his throat, making Jake jump a little, but finally remove his lips from mine.

"Maybe I should just... go," Nahuel muttered and he looked so hurt and so fragile for just a second, before he ghosted past us out the door.

I gazed after him, full of pity. That kid really needed someone who loved him. "He's so lonely,"

Jacob shook his head slightly. "You know what, honey? That kid doesn't think about anything else than getting in your pants. He doesn't need your pity,"

"What makes you think that?"

"I know a mind-reader," He smirked. "And a real fortune teller."

I laughed at his common sense. I helped him find a shirt for him to wear and some shoes, since he couldn't look like this for my birthday party, and he finally agreed with what I'd found for him. I glanced out at the weather, and saw the sun was still fragilely shining. It was the kind of weather, where you would never know, if the blue sky, suddenly burst out raining violently, or if it decided to send a heat wave upon us. The most expectant thing to happen, was probably the rain, though, I thought myself, that I had been nice this year.

As Jacob and I came downstairs, I was overly surprised as I saw that our whole living room and kitchen wasn't decorated with God knows what. It was in the exact same condition as before I went to bed. I glanced at Jacob beside me, to see that he was just as surprised as me. We both searched the house wonderingly for a while, to realize the house was empty. Something had to be seriously wrong, if Alice hadn't even been able to keep a small party. And where were they?

"Baby?" Jake called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"They left a note and two keys,"

"What?" I said and joined him at the counter.

"They left us a note and two keys," He repeated.

I looked at the note, and saw a map with arrows pointing the way we were supposed to drive, along with the keys, which looked like house-keys.

"But you didn't came here in a car, did you?" I asked Jacob.

"No," He smiled smugly. "But that won't be a problem." He took my hand kissed it softly, and made me follow him down to the garage. He was eager to show me whatever was in the garage, and as we came down, I noticed a slight changed in the cars standing there. Alice's yellow Porsche, was switched out with a car, I hadn't seen before. It was a night-black shimmery colour, with the roof rolled up, but I could see it could be pulled back as well for the hot summer days. I knew the car well. It was a Porsche Carrera GT. I had picked it out a long time ago, as the car I wanted to drive when I got big. Now I was. Jacob had remembered this from the second I said it.

"This is your car," He said and pointed with his hand toward it.

"Really?" I whispered through my tears. He slid his arm around me, and led me the way toward it. I drove my fingers across the paint in astonishment, and noticed a tear drop landing on the hood of the car. Jacob wiped the tear away, and spun me around.

"Don't cry," He said quietly. "You deserve it."

"But Jake, I -" I gazed up at him, embarrassed that I was crying. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Beautiful," He whispered and kissed my forehead so tenderly, I'd felt nothing like it before.

I wrapped my arms around him for a while, and buried my face in his chest, before I turned around to study my car any further. I ran my hand over it once more, and opened the door, fascinated.

"You know what?" Jacob suddenly said, and I shook my head. "I build it myself," I glanced at him in surprise. "I called some contacts, and I got the Porsche send to me separate parts, and then I build it myself. With a little of Rose's help, of course."

"You build it for me?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Jake," My throat was thick and I felt like burst out crying in happiness.

"I've not even given you the other present, and you're already crying," He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He reached with his right hand for his back pocket, and found a little black box. I have to admit, that I for a moment thought he was going to propose, because he had been talking so much about marriage, but I was embarrassed as I realized the thought went through my mind. He handed me the box, and I was grateful that I wasn't touching him as the thought went through my mind. I opened the box, curiously, to find a little bracelet with in a brown leather string, with a little golden heart attached. I knew immediately what it was. I'd seen the wolf girls wear it. It was an imprint bracelet.

"Really?" I smiled, not daring to do anything else than whisper it, at the risk that my voice would brake.

"Yes, really," Jacob answered with a strong voice. "I love you with my body and soul, I always have and I always will."

I buried my face in his chest again. "I love you too," I sobbed. This was the first time we had exchanged I love you's in the romantic way. When I was younger, he would kiss me goodnight every night, and tell me how much he loved me. It was a long time since he had said he loved me. But now he had, and there was no turning back. It was gonna end the way I had always dreamt of it ending.

I was so happy. When he had told me I was his imprint, I had a hard time believing him, and I was angry with him for causing me so much unnecessary pain. But now that I had had time to think it over, I realized that I had been quite stupid. Why hadn't I given imprinting more thoughts? Why else would Jacob have held me at every chance he got since I was born? Why else would Jacob had played with me from to moment I learned to walk? Why else would Jacob had read bed-time stories for me since the day I learned to understand English? Why else would he had spend so much time with me? How many hot, teenage guys, had spend so much time with a little girl, naturally? Not many. It had to be something causing it... guilt, love, money... imprinting. It made so much sense.

Jacob helped me put the bracelet on, and he let me drive, and he was impressed at how well I drove, though I had never driven it before. It had automatic gears, which made it so much easier, and I was able to intertwine my hand into Jacob's awhile.

We ended up at a house, a little smaller than my house. It was white, with a big garage, at the right side. It had two floors – ground floor and first floor – and had a red shiny door. The curtains beyond the windows were a red colour matching the door perfectly. The front lawn was green grass, with flowers and bushes decorating it, making it look sweet and welcoming. It was all in all a beautiful house.

We got out of the car, and walked to the door. I noticed Alice yellow Porsche standing in the garage (how could you not!). Jacob held my hand, and we went to the front door, which was locked. He found one of the keys, buried in his pocket, and turned the lock. We stepped into a room, so cozy and comfortable, that I felt like throwing myself down on one of the soft-looking couches. The carpet was a creamy colour, and the walls were white, except from the eastern wall which was cappuccino. Upon it, hang a flat screen TV, and a fireplace beneath it. Two couches were standing at the sides of it, and a love seat was standing in front of the TV and fireplace. It was all draped with chocolate brown leather. In the middle of the arrangement there was standing a coffee table with a plate of glass, just fitting into the setting. In the west of the room, the kitchen was build up. It was all in the same colours as the living room. The kitchen was quite big, compared to the house size, and I wondered why. Right in front of the entrance was a glass slide door, leading the way to the back yard, that was filled up with pretty flowers. And right beside the glass door, was a stair case. I turned to look at Jacob, who seemed just as in entranced by the house as I felt. He smiled briefly at me, as I dragged him with me upstairs, eager to see what second floor looked like.

We came up to a hallway with same white walls and crème coloured carpet as downstairs. I pushed the door open at my left, entering a regular bathroom with white tiles. There was both a shower and a bath tub, which was big enough to store up four people. I quickly continued to the next room, which was pretty much empty. There was only a closet at the western wall, and that was it. I moved on to next room and Jacob had a hard time keeping up with my eagerness. It was a bed room. The walls were painted a deep, deep red colour making the room so much more warmer. A huge bed, was filling in the room, and I noticed doors, for a walk-in closet at the western wall. The last two rooms were pretty much empty too, besides some shelves and some frames on the wall without any pictures in.

Jacob and I walked downstairs again, and I jumped a little as I saw all the faces of my family standing at the end of the stair case, all smiling at me.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted and I blushed and locked my eyes with a spot on the floor, embarrassed.

"Thanks," I said and smiled brightly.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked, eyeing Jacob behind me. "Do you like it? I mean, of course there were a couple of rooms we needed to leave empty since it would seem kind of suspicious if we took all your stuff away,"

I blinked twice, and I felt Jacob's hand freeze in mine.

"What're you talking about?" Jake asked completely confused.

"This our gift," Esme supplemented. "The house is our gift for you two. We know it's getting harder and harder for you two to stay away from each other, and we don't want to make you miserable, so we're giving you a house you can live in, just the two of you."

I felt my eyes fill in with tears, and my head became dizzy. I took the last few steps down the stair case, and gave Alice and Esme a big, long hug, and I continued to hug the rest of my family, murmuring thank you's and I love you's on the way. Jacob was rounding my family with hugs and handshakes in gratitude too.

I took a step away. "Thank you so much," I said and my voice rang loud and clear. "You have no idea how much this means to us." I knew I was speaking for both of us.

Alice beamed at us. "After all the struggles we had with being able to give you this," She said, and eyed dad with a mean glance. "It was worth it all." She finished.

"Now," Esme began. "We still need to move in your stuff to the empty rooms, and we still need to decorate it for your party tonight."

We all followed their instructions to the tiniest detail, and I helped Alice packing all my things down into cardboard boxes. I knew Jacob was done packing his things a long time ago, and was helping Esme decorating the house for my party, since guys never really owned a bunch of insignificant stuff as girls did. Alice left when I was finished packing – she needed to talk to the chef, who was cooking and delivering the food for my party. I sat down on my bed, which was not going to be moved to the house. I glanced around at my room. The walls were still pink from my obsession with princesses a few years ago. I still had my hello-kitty pillow on my love seat in the corner. I still had a light chain of hearts around my mirror. I still had my bed-roller under my bed with Barbie dolls in. Signs of my child hood were still here in this room.

"I'm going to miss you," Dad suddenly muttered from my door.

I turned my head to face him. "I'm gonna miss you too," I whispered.

He looked at me for quite a while, before he glanced down and spoke. "I kind of always feared this day, because I thought I would lose you. I was the only one protesting against this happening, because I didn't want to lose you so soon. And now I realize that keeping you away from him, would make you miserable. I noticed how miserable you were when you had to say goodbye to him last night, and how long time it took for you to fall asleep. I was wrong all the way," He said, and twitched his lips almost rueful. "I shouldn't have made a rule for your love, which only ended up confusing both of you. I take it back. Marry each other whenever, have kids whenever, as long as you are both happy. I don't want to ruin your happiness any longer. I have come to realize that I was being foolishly selfish by keeping my daughter away from her happiness."- he frowned, and ran a hand through his hair -"That is one of the evillest things I have ever done, and I am sorry. I promise to never interfere in your life the way I have, ever again. Will you forgive me?"

The silence from me lasted a heartbeat. "I do. I do forgive you," I whispered, and noticed that whenever I was talking to my dad and his old manner of speaking, I suddenly spoke just like him. "You don't have to apologize. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you,"

"Thank you," He murmured, as he crossed the room to hug me. I hugged him back tightly, letting all my love for him flow through my mind. He moved away after a while. "You need to drive to the house, they need you there, I think."

"Okay," I said and breathed out in a sigh. I stood up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek and pull back. He left the room elegantly, and here I was saying goodbye to my childhood for real. I cried a silent tear, as I manoeuvred a few of the cardboard boxes to my car.

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 12 pt 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those characters not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy! _She's an amazing writer, and you should really check out her story, _It's called Imprinting _and her one-shot, _Jacob Black_.**

**Thank you to you all - you have no idea how greatful I am for your support, love on you!**

**Okay, final chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Birthday Surprises pt 3**

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie, did I already say how beautiful your house is?" Ellie said once again, her eyes gleaming a lazy blue colour, like the ocean in its stillness before a storm.

"Yes, you did," I smiled at her.

And she was right. I'd thought it was beautiful when Jacob and I came this morning seeing it for the first time, but the decorations made it even more beautiful. Alice had bought a whole lot of orchids, because it was my favorite flower, and placed them everywhere there was space for it. But for some reason, it didn't seem overwhelming. The glass door to the back yard was open, and the back yard was filled with chairs and tables, and people chatting cheerfully. Esme had put up twinkling lights along the trees surrounding the yard, making it seem romantic and welcoming. In the kitchen trays of drinks and other refreshments were standing. The living room's couches were crowded and I could sense people laugh occasionally. After I had come here again, I noticed a bathroom door in the living room that I hadn't noticed before now. It was regular and sweet with a shower, a toilet and a sink. Upstairs, I assumed some of the guests still hadn't seen the whole house through. The light was turned a bit down making the whole thing seem cozier.

Everyone was here. My family, Nahuel and Huilen, the Denali coven, Ellie and Seth, Quil and Claire, Leah, Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel, Embry and some girl, Collin, Brady, Grandpa Charlie and Sue, Billy, and the six new additions to the pack, who weren't exactly new, I just hadn't gotten around to talk to them, which was a mistake on my side, since they had been in Sam's pack in about six years. But I had been busy and besides, I was kind of on Jacob's team, which meant I would root for his pack. I knew that sounded kind of stupid, but that was how it was.

"Aw, I really wish it was me who were moving in with my imprint," Ellie whined.

I chuckled. "Well, I promise it'll be you someday soon. Seth is pretty damn obsessed with you. I'm sure it won't take long before you move together and your house is filled with screaming babies and wedding cakes,"

"Oh, yeah? Well, just so you know it, you've already taken the first step to that future, and I haven't,"

"Yet," I added, and she nudged my shoulder playfully.

Quil approached us with a sleeping Claire on his arm. She was eight now, and had insisted on coming for my birthday party. "Hey, Quil," Ellie said, the loving smile glued to her face as always.

"Hey," He mumbled and smiled genuinely at both of us. He glanced quickly at Claire to make sure she didn't wake up at our greetings. He was so sensitive. I couldn't help but chuckle at little at the beef of a man, who worried that a little eight-year-old-girl would wake up of her sleep. "Claire's exhausted, so I guess we're heading home."

I smiled widely at him, and took a step towards them, to stroke Claire's cheek. "Tell her, that I was very happy she was here, and that she can come visit me whenever she want, when you're in town."

"I will," He said. "I promised Jake I would come here Monday to start the car-project, so I'll probably bring her along, if her mom lets me."

"Okay. You do know you're welcome to stay at our house, right? Any time,"

"Yeah, Jake told me,"

"Good," I grinned. "Drive safely."

"'Course. I wouldn't ever risk putting this little angel into danger," He mumbled and kissed Claire's forehead.

Ellie and giggled quietly. "Bye, Quil," I murmured against his cheek as I hugged him goodbye. Ellie hugged him too, and we watched him, amused, managing to get out of the house without Claire being the least bit disturbed.

Sam and Emily came up to us a few seconds later.

"We're driving with Quil," Emily told me. "So we're going home now too."

"Okay, hopefully I'll see you soon," I said, and pulled Emily in for a hug. Her arms were strong and loving around me, and I felt honored once again that she was my friend.

She grinned at me as she pulled away. "Yes, I hope so. But it probably won't take long with all these couple's around just waiting to get their turn to marry each other and have a bunch of kids." She said. "Take care of Jacob, alright? He may seem tough, but he's as soft as a little baby boy on the inside."

"I will," I promised. "And thanks for the present."

"No problem, but come visit me sometime," She said and pulled me in for another hug.

I nodded as she let go of me. I gazed up at the tall man at her side, with a small polite smile. "Sam," I simply said. "Thank you for the present, and thank you for coming."

"It was our pleasure, Nessie," He said with a smile hinting in the corners of his mouth.

I watched them walk out and waved to the four of them as they drove away.

Ellie excused herself to go over to Seth again. She couldn't stand being away from him for too long, and I knew exactly how she felt. Now that I thought of it, I had an ache in my heart now that I hadn't been holding Jacob's strong hand, embracing his broad figure, or kissed his warm lips for quite some time. I glanced around in the room, searching with my eyes for him. He was standing against the kitchen counter talking with Embry and his girl. We locked eye contact for a few seconds and I smiled shyly at him, as he flashed that charming, dazzling smile of his at me. He made a sign for me to come over to him, so I did.

I wrapped my arms around him as I approached, and buried my face in his chest for a few seconds. He kissed my head, and I spun around to look at Embry. Apparently, they were talking about that car-project of theirs.

"Well," Embry started, his eyes desperate and needy. His passive dark eyes had turn to lusty eyes that hungered for his fix. I knew exactly what he was expecting from the pretty girl beside him. "We're going now too."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Megan," Jacob said and shook hands with the girl at Embry's side. "I'll see you Monday then, Embry,"

"Yeah," Embry mumbled, and him and Jacob gave each other a man-hug, which usually meant a pad on the shoulder or grabbing each others hand and bumping their chest into one another.

"Goodbye, Embry," I smiled and hugged him warmly, making motherly feelings rose to the surface in me. I wanted to take care of him so bad. "Now drive safely, especially when you're driving with a woman!"

He grinned a little shy at me, and cast a sideways glance at Megan.

"It was nice to meet you, Megan, though Embry was so rude to me and forgetting to introduce us to each other. I'm Nessie,"

As I shook hands with her, short and polite, I felt her impatience. Her hands were a little sweaty, and her restless blue eyes kept glancing around in the room. Frantically, almost. She pushed a strand of golden blonde hair, behind her ear and smiled a vague smile. "Hey," She muttered under her breath.

Embry slid an arm around her, and they headed for the door, and as they did, I heard Embry push the hair from her ear back, and murmur, "So your place or my place?"

I watched his every move disapprovingly and rueful, and Jacob did as well. He knew what they were up to.

The last guests left a little past ten pm. It wasn't late, but compared to when they had arrived, it was. The last ones to leave was my family, Nahuel and Huilen, and Ellie and Seth. The party had been perfect, without a lot of drama. The only little there was, was when the testosterone in the air became too thick between Jacob and Nahuel, and I needed to take Jacob outside for a moment to calm him down. I had no idea what was up with those two, but I promised myself, I would find out. Just not right now. I was exhausted and dumped myself down on the couch beside Jacob, as I had closed the door behind the last guests leaving.

I snuggled into Jacob's side with a sigh.

"Did you enjoy your party?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me, and began stroking my back in a regular rhythm.

"Yes," I mumbled. "Thank you for the bracelet and the car."

"Don't thank me – you deserve it."

"No, I don't. I don't deserve you either."

"You don't know what you're saying," He chuckled against my hair.

I let his words echo the comfortable silence. The house had its own warm atmosphere that made the silence seem peaceful and calming. With my head on Jacob's chest, I could feel his heart pounding its steady and strong rhythm beneath. I found myself listening to his heart like beautiful music. I was mesmerized of how even our heartbeats seemed to fit together. They beat in a fascinating rhythm that was undeniably beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked interrupting the sweet music, with his sexy voice, that turned me so much on.

"What I always think about,"

"And that is?" He pressed, turning a bit so I was pinned against the couch, our lips only inches apart.

"You," I whispered.

A smile broke his serious face, and he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were gentle and so hot, that it felt like I was warmed up in my whole body. I closed my arms around his neck, and carefully pushed my tongue into his mouth. He responded surprisingly passionate. His tongue was even hotter than his lips, and I wondered how anyone could be so... hot. Pun intended.

**Jacob's POV**

To be honest, I was tired after Nessie's birthday party, but I was tired after Rachel's wedding too, and that didn't seem to take me down. So that was probably the explanation when I after the birthday party, felt horny again, and the feelings increased as Nessie pulled her dress off. The sight of her nearly naked body was amazing. She was wearing underwear so sexy that I started shivering at the sight. God I wanted to just fuck her right there.

She started pulling my t-shirt off, while I kissed and sucked on the side of her neck. She drove her fingers across my chest and stomach as she always did, and I wasn't sure she knew how good it felt to me.

Nessie pushed me down on the couch, so she was straddling me. She started kissing my mouth first, with a wild, reckless and passionate feeling to it. I just lay astonished and responded her kiss as best as I could. She moved her lips from mine, and kissed her way down my chest and stomach to the edge of my jeans. I helped her pull them off, and she began kissing my inner thighs. I was hard before she even reached to between my legs. I gave out a loud growl.

After she had licked and kissed me just to tease me for a while, she pulled up to my mouth again, and gazed at me intensely for a few seconds, before she said, "Can't we do this upstairs?"

It was coming true after all. What I'd had countless of dreams of, was now really happening. It took less than a second for me to react to her words, and she gave out a giggling scream as I scooped her up and ran upstairs, in inhuman speed, to place her on the bed in the quickest wolf speed I could manage.

She wrapped her arms around me, caressing my back, just enjoying the moment for a few seconds. I began kissing and nibbing the side of her neck, moving my way up to bite her earlobe. Our body's were so close and tangled together that I felt the shivers rippling through her easily, as I did that. I smiled a little against her exposed skin and began pulling down her bra strap one at a time, very slowly. She got impatient.

"Dammit, Jacob! Just take it off already," She groaned.

I gave her an amused look, and said, "As you wish." I wasn't really sure if she knew what she'd asked for. As the words had left my mouth, it had taken about half a second for me to get it off, and by then, I had already pulled her thong down and made it join the pile of clothes beside the bed. I kissed her lips, shocked at the feelings inside of me. I had no idea if by knowing what was about to happen added something extraordinary good-feelingly to the kiss. But here I was, overwhelmed at the heat from her, like we were creating our own fire with our lips, only. Our lips touched burning, passionate, loving, hungry, but above all, tender. Absently, – simply entranced in her pulsing lips and increasing beauty – I found myself cupping her soft, round breasts, and felt them harden beneath my fingers as I massaged them. Though the kiss only lasted seconds – but also forever -, she was already breathless.

I moved my right hand from her breast, to roam down her silk-soft stomach to her entrance and gently push a finger inside. This was partly for her pleasure, but also partly because I wanted to make the pain for her the least as possible, when I was about to enter her. I knew from some of the other wolves who had imprinted, when some of their thoughts swirled around their sex lives, that the first time always hurt for their imprint. That was just how it was. I was afraid it was unavoidable for Nessie, and that was one of the only things in my mind that screamed no against this happening, even in this horny-beyond-everything-state, I was able to get reluctant to cause her pain.

But I knew she wanted this as much as I did, so I wasn't going to object. She seemed totally oblivious to the soon-to-come pain. She was arching her back in pleasure, moaning my name softly. Her pale slightly shimmery skin against my darker skin was a beautiful contrast, like those colours were meant to be together. It seemed that everyday we found out something that made us fit together perfectly – both physically and mentally. Her lips were trembling, lids closed, as I leaned in for another kiss. Her lips were wet, and her sweet scent filled my mouth. The dully lit room made me dizzy, and the quiet house, with only us disturbing the peaceful silence, with our breathing brushing each other's body, made me want her right now. Once again I felt like we were wrapped up in each other body, heart and soul.

**Nessie's POV**

It felt like a dream. The thing just was, it wasn't. A dream was coming true. Neither was it the first time a dream of mine had come true. The first time Jacob looked at me, the first time he held my hand, the first time we hugged, the first time we kissed, the first time he said I love you, the first time he touched me, all dreams that had come true. They were moments I had sworn to remember forever. Even if Jacob didn't want me. Nothing could stop me from remembering.

I had no idea if Jacob knew how amazing this felt to me, so I just kept saying his name. It was a beautiful name.

I felt the muscles from my feet and all the way up to my chest and arms, clench together as the orgasm build up inside of me, causing strikes to roll from my stomach to between my thighs, in an indescribably good way.

Jacob pushed me up against the pillows and pecked my lips lovingly for half a second. "Listen, baby," He said as he pulled away, with a voice so nervous and hesitant, that I found it totally adorable. "If it hurts too much, tell me, because then we'll stop. I can wait - you know that."

"Then listen here, Jake," I whispered, having trouble concentrating on speaking, when I was so frenzied in pleasure. "I'm not gonna change my mind, no matter how much it hurts. I want you, right now. I want to share this experience with you, right now."

He nodded once, and kissed my lips one more time. He positioned himself, and I was so ready, and so wet, and so eager to feel him. To_ really_ feel him. I felt the tightness in me as he very gently pushed himself inside of me, and the pain flowed through my body. A few tears escaped my eyes, and Jacob reacted immediately. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," He repeated with desperation. He had no idea what to do, so he started kissing my tears away, being careful not to move an inch.

"I'm okay," I breathed. "Just – just go on."

He glanced at me a little concerned at first, but obeyed my wish, and pushed farther in, causing more tears rolling down my flushed cheeks. "You're sure we shouldn't stop? I don't want to hurt you,"

"You're not," I promised. "It'll be over soon."

He quickly pushed himself all the way in, and I gave out a short gasp, as I felt the length of him inside of me. I was too occupied by the pleasure and joy to really notice the pain. I was taking in the sight of Jacob. His broad shoulders and strong arms, never faltering, his defined abs with the smooth russet skin, his dark brown eyes that was glistening and sparkling like the stars and endless as the universe, his broad mouth with a white smile, and his high cheekbones making him look so sexy and handsome and serious. He made me feel human and alive, though I wasn't, really. I knew that from now on I wouldn't have to sit through Valentine's day without a date, I wouldn't miss someone to hold me, I wouldn't get miserable at seeing happy couples kissing in the bus or at school. I had my own happiness to enjoy now. I knew I was never going to lose him – we were bound to each other in the deepest of deepest ways to be bound. He was my soul mate and I was his imprint. He was my wolf and I was his wolf girl. It was as simple as that, and I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

**I'm very eager to hear what you think about it... my goal was to make it romantic, so let me know if I suceeded, since this is my first lemon ever. **


	26. Epilogue: Moon Light

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides those not mentioned in the Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, _kallmecrazy! _She's an amazing writer, and you should really check out her story, _It's called Imprinting _and her one-shot, _Jacob Black_.**

**Epilogue is up, which will be the ending of Shooting Star. Go read my sequel, which is about Embry but the same universe. It's called _Black Hole_, and you can find it on my profile. I also planned a third, which will be about Ness and Jake again.. so, don't worry, this is not the end!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Moon light**

**Jacob's POV**

College was ending in one month. And I was excited to be finished. Rosalie, Embry, Quil and I's car brand, was running perfectly. Actually, more than perfect. I had never imagined myself being rich someday, but here I was, with all the money I could ask for. Our cars were custom made and it had ended up being named "Wolfe". Rosalie hadn't really cared, neither had she cared about fame. She just wanted the joy of building cars. I couldn't exactly have the pride of saying that myself. Not only did I have the best girlfriend ever, the best family, an endless bunch of money, but I was Goddamn famous too!

"Wolfe" was the it-car now. If you were a cool celebrity, you couldn't drive anything else than "Wolfe". All the gangsters had one, the actors, the singers, the fashion industry, all the cool people had one. And the price of our cars was rising at every car sold. It was insane, but I was going to live of what I loved – building cars – the rest of my life. What more could I possibly ask of? It didn't seem fair for me to have every simple thing I dreamed of.

Embry was bathing in women, and I knew he liked it. He liked the attention. He was beginning to have some rumor in Seattle, and I was almost certain of that he had ruined his chances of ever getting into a serious relationship, because everyone knew how... weak he was at one point, and what a hard time he had, resisting women. The only possibility there was left for him was to imprint. He hated that idea. He hated us who had imprinted, and how different we had become. He'd said he liked living the life he did. But I was sure he deep inside didn't enjoy it one bit. He was lonely, and he knew I knew. He refused speaking about it, and dealing with it. He was who he was, he had said, as the last words to that discussion.

Quil on the other hand, enjoyed his life fully. He gave his little princess Claire-Bear everything in the world. He spoiled her awfully much. But so did I with Nessie. Claire was thirteen now, and slowly realizing how cute Quil really was to her. He, of course, didn't believe that she was faintly starting to like him _that_ way, but we all knew it was unavoidable for both of them, anyway. Claire's parents had moved to Forks, and she went to school there with her friends, and then hanging out with her Quileute friends after school. From what I'd seen of Quil's thoughts, I knew she was happy, and in the end, that was all that really mattered.

I had been doing some touch-ups on my latest car and was finally done, as I came into the wonderfully smelling kitchen. Nessie was standing with her back to me, stirring in a pan.

I grabbed her waist, and she jumped a little. "Hey," She smiled, her eyes not leaving the pan .

"Hey sexy," I murmured and trailed kisses down her neck line, smiling as I could feel the shivers going through her.

"Cut it off, Jake!" She giggled.

"What are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"Dunno. I'm experimenting. If it goes wrong, we'll have pizza, if I succeed we'll have something I haven't thought a name of yet."

"Sounds interesting," I mumbled, moving my lips from her neck up to her ear whispering ideas of what we could be doing right now.

"Jake, no! I'm not gonna have sex with you on the kitchen counter, that's just too gross. Jeez! You're like a horny teenage kid sometimes,"

I laughed a little. "Well, technically I am," I chuckled, "Stopped aging remember? And how am I supposed to be calm all the time, when my girlfriend is so Goddamn hot and sexy?"

"If you can't control yourself around me, then I guess you picked the wrong girlfriend, right?"

I snorted and let go of her, to take the plates out of the cabin. I placed it on the kitchen table, and went for forks, knifes and the glasses. "I don't think so," I said as I placed a knife. "It's your fault too."

"Oh. How so?" She asked, amused.

"You could stop wearing attractive clothes,"

"So you're suggesting, I should wear dirty baggy sweatpants and a loose t-shirt?"

"No. I've gone more like wearing a big winter jacket that covers all your... bare skin,"

"Not gonna happen," She said. "Especially not when Alice is around."

We both laughed quietly, and we settled down with the food she'd made, which had succeeded. It tasted beyond good, though she was sure it still needed some last ingredient to make it perfect. She was crazy. She seemed slightly puzzled and silent, like she was burning inside to ask me something, as we ate. I teased her as always, and told my amazing jokes, and she didn't give much of response to any of it, as she usually did.

"Baby, what's wrong? You're quiet," I asked her, as I was finished with my third plate.

She stared at me for a few minutes before answering, her eyes steel-hard, which was something you rarely saw with a girl with such soft chocolate coloured eyes. "I talked with Leah just before you came in,"

"With Leah?" I said, shocked, eyes widened. Leah hated Nessie, for some reason. It hurt me since she was my best friend, therefore I was a pissed at her. But maybe she had pulled together after all, to get to know Nessie instead of judging her prejudicially.

"Yes, with Leah," Nessie confirmed. "She told me that you had been lying to me."

"Lying to you?" I said, even more shocked than before. I hadn't been lying to Nessie! Not that I knew of at least.

"About a certain thing,"

"Which is?" I pressed curiously, though I was angry with Leah.

"Remember a couple of years ago when the scent and the paws were in the woods?"

A lump started building up in my throat. I nodded, swallowing, and knowing that I had screwed up.

"No one ever told me what that was. Everyone kept quiet. And I was too busy having sex with you to ever really get to know what it was! You said Carlisle recognized the scent. Now what was it out there?"

Damn Leah! "Can I explain why it was kept quiet before you make me say it?"

She nodded, arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't want to freak you out," I began, and her mouth became a tight line. Okay, I had definitely screwed this up! "Sam's pack had gotten strict orders not to tell _anyone_ at all about what was haunting the woods, and I had given my pack the exact same orders. The Cullens wouldn't say anything either, not even to the Denalis. Carlisle said it wasn't good to get a rumour running around about it, because it could increase the danger. I didn't really understand it, but it disappeared quickly again, and the meeting about it we had planned was cancelled since it wasn't necessary any longer." I twitched my lips, nervous for how she would respond to all of this. "Carlisle said it wasn't impossible that it would come back, but the chance was small, since there wasn't a lot of them left. We all just wanted to forget it, so we avoided speaking about it completely."

"Tell me what it was," She demanded, her eyes stern.

I gazed at her intensely. A stream of pictures flowed through my mind of the monsters. I had seen lots of horror movies, and it didn't made it any better. I was terrified of these mysterious, sickening creatures. It wasn't the same like vampires. We had a hold of the vampires. We knew what they were, and what they were able to. Not with these monsters. It was so much different.

The only sounds in our house, was the sound of the water dripping onto the sink, our breathings – mine nervous, hers quickly like when she's on an edge – and both our heartbeats strangely fluttering.

"They're the real ones," I said with a voice so serious and unmistakable, there was no way you could question it. "Those who runs with the moon. Those who was born by the moon. Werewolves."


	27. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Kallmecrazy! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out.**

**This is the prologue for my sequel to Shooting Star - I already posted two chapters, so go on and read them! And the reason I posted the prologue here, is, that not a lot of you have continued reading Black Hole, but I hope this will help you on your way. Anways, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"_A '__**black hole**__'__ is a region of space from which nothing, including light, can escape. It is the result of the deformation of spacetime caused by a very compact mass. Around a black hole there is an undetectable surface which marks the point of no return, called an 'event horizon'. It is called 'black' because it absorbs all the light that hits it, reflecting nothing."_

**Prologue**

_He had only come to the model show to hook up with a hot model. He wasn't searching for someone to share the rest of his life with. He was searching for someone he could take home to his expensive king-size bed and fuck. Nothing else. Nonetheless. He had done it before - he knew the routine._

_She rounded the runaway corner gracefully and her green eyes met his for a split second, and that was when he realized the beautiful girl that just passed him. She looked so priceless and unreachable – even for a rich handsome-looking guy like himself. _

_She was a girl, who nobody could buy._

_That kind of outdid his chances a whole lot._

_His eyes had widened at the look of her and he was completely ignorant to the girl beside him, who desperately started massaging his inner thigh. He was completely lost in the girl, who had now disappeared from the runaway. Where was she? He thought feverishly. He needed to see her again._

_He rose up and with smooth, quick moves, he managed to get through the crowd, working his way towards the door that led to backstage. He searched through several pretty faces of models, but none of them nearly as beautiful as the girl he had just seen. He moved on to search the toilets._

_He could hear a quiet sob, and a ragged hoarse breathing as he entered the dirty women toilets room, which consisted of three toilets with doors, and two sinks, with a mirror above each, one of them already broken._

"_Hello?" He called, not even hesitating. He knew something was wrong with her, and he needed to get to her, before anything serious happened. He couldn't afford to let anything happen to her. The loss he had already dealed with earlier in his life made his chance of being able to deal with another loss awfully small. And one thing was sure, if he had to deal with another loss one day, he could definitely not allow that to be her._

_The breathing paused for a moment, and then he could hear a bump of something from the second toilet. It was very quiet now, nothing else but the ragged breathing, and the beautiful sound of a humming heart._

_Without hesitating again – it was all instinctively – he hammered with a fist on the door. No answer. He tried to open the door, quickly finding out, it was locked. He ended up kicking the door in, picking up the unconscious beautiful girl. Her eyes blinked slightly, and he heard her murmur "Who are you?"._

"_I'm Embry. Don't worry – I got you. Where do you live?"_

_She reached to mumble an address, before falling into a bottomless depth of unconsciousness again. He carried her out the backdoor, so nobody would notice, and they wouldn't assume he was some psycho rapist. The streets were lonely, and a warm breeze lightly touched them. It was like a warm breeze just for them, and nobody else._

_He watched her as he drove. It made him feel good to take care of her – it made him feel more like a good guy, instead of the ass he had been for a good hand of time. The player he had always been. That shit was over for him, and he was certain of, that he wasn't gonna a miss it one bit. He knew his life would change drastically, the moment he saw her. His job now was to make sure she was happy. And she sure as hell wasn't right now!_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew him. Her forehead was frowning a bit, and her hand was curled into a fist around a strand of her soft-looking rich dark chocolate brown hair, which fell to her chest. Two smiling dimples in each side was faintly defined on her smooth golden beige skin, with a mouth so full and curvy he felt like reaching out to touch it. Her body was skinny and lean and perfect to him. He could tell her eyes were almond shaped, though they were closed, and above them her eyebrows were perfectly crossing the skin between her forehead and eyes. He thought that she ought to be barred from public view for causing dangerous distractions, that's exactly how beautiful he thought she was. There was just so much of her, that he was unable to describe while doing her beauty justice._

_When they had reached the address she had mumbled, they were parked in front of a huge white building with several of expensive apartments with panorama views. This was mid-town Seattle, where the rich and famous people lived. She must be as rich as him, so his plan about getting her attention on him with his money, definitely wasn't gonna work. As he had carried her to the door, he came to think of that he didn't own the key, and neither did she have it with her. He decided to go to the hotel he usually slept at when he was in Seattle, and they immediately got a suite for him, which only happened because he was such a loyal, rich customer. They didn't question why he carried a unconscious girl in his arms, neither did they ask to call for an ambulance. He didn't know why he didn't take her to the hospital, but somehow he felt convinced that all she needed was sleep. He wanted to take care of her that way, he felt a good feeling in himself when he saw himself take care of her._

_And as he lay her on the bed, she opened her eyes – her beautiful green wide eyes, it was eyes he would do anything for, it was eyes that he would never hurt, it was eyes he would never forget – and then, very quietly, she whispered his name._

**Pleasee review and follow this story.**


End file.
